Family Ties
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Story about what would happen if Phoebe dated a guy that her parents didn't approve of, so she runs away with him, only to return 8 years later when the death of a family member brings her back into the family fold. HEA, NO CHEATING, Parts of the story told in flashbacks
1. Homecoming

**Seattle Times **

The elite of Seattle society say good bye today to Carrick Grey who died of a heart attack last Thursday aged 79. Grey was known as the best law professional in the Pacific North West, he opened his firm the day he graduated from Harvard law aged 27 and after a career that spanned over 50 years, Grey law now has offices in Seattle, New York, LA, Dallas and Chicago. His oldest grandson Theodore Grey will became CEO upon the elder Greys death. Grey leaves behind his wife of 57 years Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey and 3 children, Elliott and Christian Grey and Mia Grey Kavanugh and 9 grandchildren. The funeral will be held today at 3pm at Oak View Park. Our thoughts go out to the family of a truly remarkable man.

ANAS POV

I know I have to be strong for Christian and my children but I can't help the tears that are streaming down my face as we sit at the front of the church.

Christian has a death grip on my hand and his right arm is around Grace who is silently crying, to her left is Teddy who has his arm around her as well and next to him sits our daughter Paige who is crying into her big brothers shoulder To my right are Elliott and Kate with their 3 children and the other side of them Mia and Ethan and their 2 kids.

The noticeable absence to not only the family but the hoards of press who have set up camp out side is our eldest daughter Phoebe. I had hoped that she would be here today just to get a glimpse of her but after scanning the whole church I have concluded she is not here.

Phoebe is 26 now, Teddy 28 and Paige is 20, we have not seen Phoebe since she was 18, we had a couple of letters from her over the years but no one has a clue where she is, I don't even know if she is still alive, my heart rips when I think this. My own daughter and I have no clue.

She was always good girl, smart as a whip and had the best sense of humour, we never had a problem with her until she got her drivers licence, she started to compete in illegal street racing, got in with a bad crowd and basically went off the rails drinking and smoking aged 16! Christian and I tried everything, tough love, grounding her, cutting off her allowance, cancelling her credit cards, taking her car away and nothing worked, in the end Christian even took away her trust fund that was worth over a billion dollars, only leaving her $100,000 that was put into a bank account with her name on it by Carrick and Grace the day she was born.

Despite all the drama her grades were 100% in school and she was awarded a free ride to 3 different ivy league schools but she never went to college, we found out a week after her 18th birthday that she had been in a relationship with a man called Dominic Conners, 6 years her senior for 3 years, meaning when they started she was 15 and he was 21.

Christian went in to full on rage, he found the guy and between him, Taylor and Sawyer they beat him up pretty bad, Christian wanted to press charges for statuary rape but Phoebe denied that they had been intimate while she was under age and then refused to testify and no proof was ever found to prove him guilty so he got off.

1 week later I went into Phoebe room to get back my shoes which she borrowed and I found a note from her saying she and Dominic loved each other and she knew that Christian and I would never accept him, so they ran away together to parts unknown.

We all looked for her of course but we could never find any leads on either of them for the first 3 years, and then when Taylor was doing a general search for documents in Phoebes name he came across an entry that had been made the day before in Las Vegas.

It was a marriage licence for Phoebe Grace Grey and Dominic Robert Conners.

Christian and I flew straight down to Vegas to try and find her but they were gone. The next day a letter came through addressed to me at Grey Publishing, it was from Phoebe telling me not to worry, she was fine, healthy as a horse and Dominic took good care of her, she said that they had traveled all over the US and were more in love than ever and that they had gotten married. She asked that we stopped looking for them because every time they got settled in one place they had to leave because they knew that Christian and his team would find them if they stayed in the same place too long, so we stopped looking, we finally realised that she would come home if she wanted to, she knew the door was always open for her.

I think about her every day and I know one day we will see her again

When the church service is over we get into the waiting black limos and head over to the cemetery. As Carrick is laid to rest there is not a dry eye around as we all say our finale good bye to a truly wonderful man. The whole family line up to thank people from coming.

All the children get into the first limo and head back to Bellevue and Grace,Christian,myself,Kate,Elliott,Ethan and Mia get into the second limo

"Carrick would have been proud of all of you today" Grace says softly

"it was a beautiful service mom, and Elliott he would have laughed at your eulogy" Christian says as he holds his mothers hands

"yeah I think he would have liked it, he told me once when I was a boy that you should not mourn death but celebrate life" Elliott shrugs, we all fall into silence as we reflect Elliott's words.

When we are about a 5 miles from the cemetery Mia shrieks "Oh nooo we have to go back"

"why?" we all ask her at the same time

"I left my purse on the grass under my chair" it makes us all chuckle because Carrick used to say to her that she would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on.

Christian tells the driver to turn around and head back. When we pull up Kate is looking out the window when she frowns "hey who is that? There is a man stood by the grave"

"if it is the fucking paparazzi taking pictures, he is going to need a grave" Christian growls and we all get out of the car and walk towards Carricks grave.

As we approach I can hear someone crying. Is it the man? When we get about 50 feet away the man turns slightly and what we see makes us all stop in our tracks.

It's Dominic and in his arms crying is Phoebe. She looks so much like me when I was 26! Her long brown hair is straight down her back and longer than I have ever seen it. She is wearing black jeans a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

It happens so fast no one can stop him, Christian walks over to Dominic, spins him around and punches him straight in the place sending him flying back with blood pouring out of his nose, Dominic gets up and charges Christian a they starts to roll around punching the shit out of each other causing all the women to scream and Elliott and Ethan to pull them apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AT MY FATHERS GRAVE YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT!" Christian screams at him as he is trying to struggle out of Elliott's grip, before Dominic can talk Phoebe speaks up

"he's here with me Christian and if you EVER attack my husband from behind again I will have you arrested!" she snarls walking over to Dominic who has Ethan in front of him in case he charges.

"have me arrested? ME! He is the one who should be behind bars!" Phoebe ignores him completely and takes her husbands hands

"I came to say goodbye to grandpa Carrick, I didn't come in the church because I didn't want to cause a scene, iv said my goodbye and now I am going home..." she makes eye contact with me and gives me a small smile and I break, tears start pouring out of my eyes and I walk over and grab her In a hug which she returns, clinging to me and crying into my neck.

"it is so good to see you baby girl, please, please give me your phone number or something, I don't want to lose my little girl again Phoebe" on hearing me say this she cries harder. Apart from Christian and Dominic everyone is crying.

Grace walks forward and wraps her arm around her granddaughter "I'm so sorry I wasn't here grandma...I just...I..if I had known...I would have...have"

"shhhh shhhh it's ok Phoebe I understand... Listen I need for you to hang around a few days...your grandfather left you some things in his will"

"Grandma it's ok I don't need money, share what he left me up between the others" Phoebe steps back and into Dominic's arms

"it's not money Phoebe, it is things he wanted you to have so please, for me just stick around a few days, the will is being read tomorrow at Grandpas office at 9am,the whole family will be there and Dominic is welcome too" she glares at Christian when she says this because he growled

"ummm I don't know Grandma I don't want any more trouble" Grace is almost begging her so I step in

"Pheebs I promise you it will be ok, please I haven't seen you for 8 years, it won't kill you to stay an extra day or so" she looks up at Dominic and he nods his head very slightly, I give him a small smile because I know she will listen to him

"Ok...but we need to head home day after tomorrow" she whispers

"where is home?" Christian asks her softly, it kills him not knowing where she is, she stares at him for a lot of time and I don't think she will answer, but then she sighs and her shoulders drop

"San Francisco, we have lived there for 5 years" she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a wallet, pulling out a card she hands it to me

"here mom, that has all my info on it, call me when ever you want, it will be nice to catch up, we have to go we have to...things to do, but I will see you tomorrow morning"

I look down at the card and am shocked by what i see

**Phoebe Grey-Conners **

**CEO, GC Clubs inc **

GC Clubs Is known thought out the west coast, it has restaurants, night clubs, family diners and I am sure that there are a few hotels in the chain as well.

"Wait... You own GC Clubs?" I ask dumbfounded, that company must be worth a billion dollars! Everyone including Christian gasps, Phoebe turns and looks over her shoulder as she walks away

"yes,we own GC Inc...I am not the same girl I was 8 years ago mom" and with that she walks across the grass and Dominic opens the passenger door of a Bugatti Veron, even I know that those cars are cost over a million dollars a pop.

Christian pulls out his phone and begins barking orders while he watches the Bugatti roar away

"Welsh...get me every single bit of info you can about GC Clubs, Inc, especially who owns it...yes...ok...thank you" he hangs up and looks at me "There is no way they own that company! It's a billion dollar corporation"

Hours later I awake to an empty bed so I get up and wrap my rope around me and head down stairs, I can already hear the music coming from the piano, as I get closer I see my husband in just his pyjama bottoms, running his fingers along the keys while a tumbler of dark liquid sits on the bench besides him. I walk over and without looking he slides over so I can sit next to him, he gets to the end of the song and then sighs, with out a word he hands me a file that was sitting on top of the piano.

When I flip it open I see that it is all the information regarding GC clubs inc, the first thing I notice is at the very top of the page. Owners: Phoebe Grace Grey- Conners, Dominic Robert Conners. I knew she wasn't lying and I must say I am impressed, there holdings are staggering.

"remember that $100,000 that my parents put in that account when she was born? Well they took that and turned it into $1.1 billion as of the first of this year, they bought there first club 8 years ago, then they bought another and another, they employ over 10,000 people across the USA, on top of all the clubs they have a property portfolio that includes apartments in Paris, London, Milan, New York...they even own a jet Ana" he says and he can't hide the little hint of pride in his voice

"Christian I am not at all surprised, she is your daughter after all, you took one hundred grand and became one of the richest men in the country, with Phoebes business knowledge and Dominic's street smarts, they were bound to go far, I always knew she would, even when she hit the rough spots"

"I know I just...I don't know"

"I want you to talk to Dominic tomorrow Cristian"

"Ana..."

"let me finish, I have thought a lot about this, I know that it was wrong that they were intimate when she was under age...but...there is 6 years between us just like between Phoebe and Dominic...if we had met when I was 15, would you have turned away from me? With the kind of pull that me and you have? They have been together 11 years now and they are clearly in love"

"Ana I don't know... I would have known it was wrong...but...I love you too much to walk away from you" I kiss his temple

"we need to let it go, I know it is hard, yes she made some bad choices when she was a teenager, but from what we saw today, she has become a remarkable young woman, please Christian, for me, try and get along with him, do you know what I would give to have our daughter here for thanksgiving and christmas? I miss her so much, since she left its like a hole opened in my heart and seeing her today, it got smaller"

"ok, I will try, for you Anastasia I will try, I miss our daughter too"

The next day we are all sat around a massive conference table , it is 9:05am and Phoebe is a no show, my hart pulls a little because I thought she would turn up, just as I am about to tell Henry Coleman who was Carricks personal attorney to just get on with it Phoebe walks through the door

"sorry I am late I had something to take care Of" she is engulfed in hugs by her brother and sister and all her cousins, Mia's kids are with Ethan's parents and they would not even know Phoebe anyway as they are only 7, a few tears are shed and Paige won't let go of Phoebes hands

"where is Dominic?" Christian asks politely, I can see a little bit of hurt in Christians eyes, when she walked in she hugged everyone but Christian

"Dominic went to see someone about a club downtown" she shrugs and takes her seat

An hour and a half later and all the paperwork is out of the way, because Phoebe is here in person a few things had to be changed before the will can be read, Henry has had a brunch catered for in the adjoining room and when we all stop to take a break we all grab a bit to eat, but Phoebe takes her phone and walks out the door saying she will be back in 10.

As I am talking to Grace and Kate I see the door open through the glass of the next room and the 2 most adorable little girls run over to where Henry had the food set up, both grab a donut from the table and because the door that connects the 2 rooms together is open we can all hear what they are saying, we all stop and grin hearing them, I see Christian looking at them and smile, god they are cute, they are both identical, they have matching black overalls on with pink shirts underneath and little pink sneakers, they have their hair in matching pig tails and I swear they could be child models

"I told you I smelled donuts"

"no one can smell donuts!"

"well I can"

"can not!"

"can too"

Christian gets up and walks into the other room just as the 2 girls start shoving each other

"Hey hey hey, calm down" he slowly parts the 2 fighting girls and crouches down in front of them as they both look at him with wide eyes

"now it is not nice to fight is it?" he asks them gently

"no sir" they both say in unison

I walk in and crouch down next to Christian "where is your mommy and daddy?" I ask them gently, they look at each other and one whispers in the others ear and she nods

"we are not allowed to talk to you" the first twin tells us politely, Christian frowns at this

"why not?"

"stranger danger" they both say together and it makes us both laugh

"well you are correct, you should not talk to strangers, but you need to tell us where your parents are so we can help take you back to them" Christian tells them, and then they starts talking, finishing each others sentences

"well we we're In the child care room"

"because mommy had stuff to do"

"but there are only baby's in there"

"and we are not baby's"

"yeah we are 5 and a quarter" I finally manage to get a word in because they have gone off in a tangent about how they are almost grown up

"what are your names? So I can go back to the nursery and help you find your mommy"

"my name is Annalise, and this is my twin sister, Anastasia, but I am older by a whole 2 minutes" the first little girls says and then crosses her arms over her tiny torso, on hearing the second ones name both Christian and i gasp and look at each other and then focus our stares at the girls.

Brown hair. Big gray eyes and a stubborn look on their faces.

"but all our friends call us the fabulous Grey Girls because one day we are going to be stars" the little girl called Anastasia says

"actually they can call you the fabulous Grey girls who are now grounded for a month!" both girls spin around and then drop their heads when they see a furious looking Phoebe and behind her a security guard and a Worker from the nursery

OH MY GOD! THESE ARE PHOEBES DAUGHTERS

"but mommy..." they start to plead their case

"don't but mommy me! What have I told you both about wondering off? And talking to strangers?"

"we smelled donuts"

"from down the hall? What are you bloodhounds?" phoebe asks them making them both giggle, phoebe rolls her eyes and walks over to the food table and hands them both a sandwich and makes them sit down on 2 chairs

"sit and stay" she tells them and she walks back into the conference room and takes her seat leaving Christian and I with our jaws hanging open.

We walk back in and sit opposite our daughter looking for an explanation, but she just crosses her hands and glares at us, just like she did when she was a teenager

"they are your twin daughters?" Christian states the obvious

"no I have never seen those children before" she rolls her eyes an huffs "of course they are my children"

"and you never thought to call or write to us and tell us we have 2 grandchildren?" he asks her, the hurt in his voice is evident and she looks at him like she is weighing something up in her mind

"3 grandchildren...I have a baby boy too...girls come here" they both walk over and stand either side of their moms chair, Phoebe places one on each knee and they turn and stare at us

"mom, dad, this Is my daughter Annalise Paige Grey-Conners and Anastasia Grace Grey-Conners, they are 5 years old and were born at 8 months, so they were a little small, baby girls this is my mommy, her name is Ana and this is my daddy, Christian"

"Hi" they both give us a little wave And jump off her lap and run back into the food room, just as the rest of the family walk back in and put 2 and 2 together on who the little girls belong too.

"you said you have a son also?" I ask

"yeah he is with Dominic...he is almost 2."

"what's he called?"

"Dominic Robert Grey-Conners, JR but we call him Bobby"

"if grandpa hadn't died...would we have ever known about the kids? Would you have ever told us?" now I'm hurt and pissed

"well its not like we have been super close over the last decade is it mom, I come home for the first time in 8 years and my father and attacks my husband...the kids and I...we are a package deal and the pretty little bow that ties is all together...is Dominic, he is a wonderful husband...an even better father...I know you both think that Dominic and I were...doing it...when I was 15 but we weren't... I was 17 almost 18"

"that's still under age?" Christian growls at her

"yeah it was, by like a month and a half, and now I have daughters of my own, well I know where you guys were coming from, but look at it this way, I found the love of my life aged 15, we became friends and that eventually became more, we fell in love, got married, started a business, had some babies and lived happy ever after...i didn't have all the teenage drama of break ups, pregnancy scares and heart break. I love my life, truly I do...but...if I could change a couple of things, I would have stood up to you both and told you I was going to be with Dominic in Seattle wether you liked it or not, I was 18 then and so it would have been my choice"

"put yourself in our shoes, how would you have felt, how would you have acted?" Christian asks her softly

"Dominic and I discussed this last night...he told me he would have done the same thing" she smirks at that and I think finally after all these years she understands us

"I want us to get this family back on track Phoebe, imagine if you were separated from one of your girls for 8 years, I will make amends with Dominic, I'm not saying tat him and I are ever going to be best friends but I will try"

"well it seems we are all on the same page...yesterday when I left the cemetery I kinda had a mini breakdown, we drove past. Few places that I used to go to as a kid and I realised just how home sick I am, don't get me wrong, I love California but I'm a Washington girl born and bred, I miss girl time with Paige and Ava, I don't even know Mia's kids" she shrugs

"what are you saying?" I ask

, "Dominic isn't looking at another club down town, we made a few calls last night about houses...we both want to move home and it works out well for business too because we only have a few property's in Washington, Oregon and Montana, so it would be good to have a nice central base to expand and Seattle is a good as place as any" she smiles and we both get up and embrace her and she leads us over to our granddaughters so we can get better acquainted,

3o minutes later Dominic walks in the door with a carbon copy of Teddy in his arms,

"Mama!" he reaches out his chubby little arms and beams at his mommy Christian walks over to Dominic and after a beat he holds his spans out to shake, Dominic looks at it for a few seconds and then holds his own hand out and shake.

"we will probably never be best friends, but It is time we put it all behind us, for Phoebe and Ana"

"fine by me" Dominic nods his head and then asks Phoebe for a word.

"here baby boy, get to know grandpa" Phoebe hands her wiggling son over to her father and walks out the room with Dominic, I Walk over and take his chubby little hand in mine.

"I think everything is going to be ok, Mr Grey" I state looking on in wonder at my husband and grandson

"I think you are right Mrs Grey...it's a new beginning"


	2. The first time

**I have had a lot of messages asking me to keep going with this story so I will. I also had a lot asking me if I would compleat my 2 other storys and I will I promise. My other 2 stories I write on my laptop and it is soooooo slow, this one I wrote on my iPad while I was in various meetings pretending to work.**

**You may notice that all my stories revolve around Phoebe, that is because she is the only person in the book that is a blank canvas so it is easy to come up with stories for her.**

**I also have 2 other 3 other story's. Let me know if you would like me to upload them or wat until I tie the loose ends up with my other stories.**

**1 is a cross over with the crossfire books.**

**1 is about Phoebe once again being away from the family and with a man who is Christians enemy **

**And the last one is where Phoebs life is just like Christians before he met Ana.**

**Let me know what you guys think**

**And thanks for the reviews I love them**

**Cheers**

**Lorna x**

**PHOEBES POV **

As I place my bouncing baby boy in my fathers arms I feel like another scar has been erased. It's been a long time coming but being here with my family, my husband and my kids it feels right, I just wish that it wast the death of my grandfather that got us here.

Dominic takes my hand and leads me down the hall and into a janitors closet, closing and locking the door behind us

"um babe if you pulled me in here for a quicky.. We can but we will have to be quite" I whisper to him because I am convinced that the walls are paper thin and every one will hear me, he laughs softly and puts his arms around my waist

"as much as that sounds tempting I will take a rain check on the quicky for later, I pulled you in here because it's private and I wanted to talk, first I thought you said you would not introduce your family to the kids until another time"

"well your daughters decided to make a great escape from the nursery and go wondering down the halls until they claimed they smelled donuts and barged straight into the brunch spread and tucked in" I chuckle thinking of my girls

"we need to talk to them again about this, they keep escaping from places, nursery, their room, and I still to this day don't know how they got out of that crib when they were 1" our girls have always been active but it is a constant worry because if we take our eyes off them for a second they are gone

"I'll put the fear of god into them later when we get back to the hotel" I nuzzle into his chest and sigh. I have always felt at peace in his arms, ever since I first time when I was 15 the first night we first met.

** FLASHBACK 11 YEARS BEFORE THE NIGHT DOMINIC AND PHOEBE MET **

"Jesus Phoebe if your dad catches us he will kill us! Are you sure it's worth it" Ava whispers over to me, even though we are over a mile away from the house on the sound

"Av's please just chill it will be fine, do you have a smoke I could bum? I'm out" I tell her as we keep walking towards our destination.

It's 1:30am and we have just snuck out of my house, I know my father will be furious if he catches me but I am sick of being in the fish bowl that is my life. Constant security, always being wrapped in cotton wool, never being able to do normal things like the other kids, so since I was 13 I have been by passing all the security cameras at home and sneaking off to do my own thing.

Seattle is a different city at night, while I was on my nightly travels about 4 months ago I came across a street race. I am always careful about people recognising me so I stayed on the edge of the crowd with my baseball cap pulled low over my face. Just watching the drivers line their cars up and then take off doing 0-100 in a matter of seconds gave me a thrill and I knew that night that I wanted to have a go, but being 14 there was no way for me to compete so I had to bide my time, when I passed my drivers test first time a few days after my birthday my parents gave me the keys to a Audi SUV and I was gutted, don't get me wrong I loved the car but it's not the type of thing you can race In, and there was no way I could race it anyway because it has a custom fitted tracking device that all the cars in my fathers fleet have, the second I turn the engine on an alert goes out to all of the security team.

I started to squirrel away my allowance, one of the best things about being Christian Greys child is he is very generous and instead of the usual pocket change that everyone else were given, our allowance was $1000 a week so I had no trouble saving a few thousand.

"where have you parked this thing Pheebs? My feet are killing me" Ava moans, I told her not to wear 6inch heels but she paid me no attention so it serves her right. She is wearing a bandage dress, sky high heels and with her hair in waves, how she shimmed down the drainpipe from my bedroom in that get up I have no clue.

I on the other hand am dressed to win. Tonight is my first race and I intended to win. I am wearing black Levi jeans with a black shirt that has a Phoenix on the back of it rising from flames, a black ball cap pulled over my eyes with my long brown hair pulled threw the back in a ponytail.

Ava blends in better than I do she has only been in the tabloids a few times because I was snapped and she was beside me and being a leggy blond, all be it a beautiful one with normal green eyes she can blend with crowds.

I on the other hand stick out like a sore thumb wherever I go, I have been in the media spot light since the day I was born and as I grew older developed a signature look, the first thing any person notices about me is my intense Gray eyes and long brown hair as soon as they see these things it's always the same thing "aren't you Christian and Ana Greys daughter?" nobody ever sees me.

Just Phoebe.

All they see are dollar signs and opportunities to get o my parents. That is why I like the street racing crowd. I am just another face in a sea of people who dress like me. So far I have been coming down here for weeks now and so far no one has realised that I am a billionaire pretending to be a normal kid.

"my god Ava you need to get back to the gym it's less than 2 miles and you are out of breath, I smoke double what you do and I'm fine, here I parked it over here" we walk up a side street to the car I bought with cash from a guy on Craig's list.

It's a Nissan Skyline in cherry red with a turbo charged engine, custom fitted Nos injection, and best of all. No tracking device. I took it out 2 nights ago just to make sure I could handle the power, I got a little carried away and I had it up to 170 miles an hour. Perfect!

"wow Pheebs, this thing is cool!" Ava grins over to me as she gets in the passenger side and I roar the engine into life.

When we pull up the the industrial estate where the race will be held it is packed, performance cars line the streets on both sides, music is blaring and there is an over all party atmosphere, I park the car and walk to a guy that ever body just calls T. He looks just like the singer 50 cent but he has A gentle soothing look in his eyes.

"hey T, how much is the buy in in the next race?" My eye make up is so dark around my eyes it's like I am wearing a mask so I look him in the eye, out of everybody I have met here over the last few weeks I have spoken to him the most and every so often he looks at me like he knows who I am but he wont pull me on it, when he asked me what my name was I lied and said Grace and so he calls me Baby G!

"well well well Baby G wants to step up to the start line...buy in is 3 large kid, think you can afford it?" he smirks and now I am sure he knows who I am. I pull out a wad of notes from my back pocket and hand them over

"I think I can handle it...who are the other drivers?"

"same as last Saturday but now there is you and of course the master himself is back from the east coast"

"The Master?"

"yeah, Dominic Conners, the guys a legend, been racing since he could see over the steering wheel, he's been to school in New York but he's back and tonight is his come back race...just a tip Baby G,...the guys never lost, race starts in 20 minutes, syke yourself up" he turns back around and walks over draping himself over 2 girls and I walk back over to Ava, great that is all I need for my first race, a guy that has never been beat.

"you sure about this Phoebe?"

"yeah I'm sure, I know I can beat this guy, he can go bite me if he thinks he can bully me just because he's "The Master" I snort and she looks at something over my shoulder and her lips part and she gasps

"I was hoping you would go easy on me seeing as this is my first race on home soil for 4 years but it sounds like you are going for blood" a deep masculine voice says from just behind me making me spin around.

I have never believed in love at first sight and our eyes connected and all that crap, but when I turned around I knew I was a goner.

Standing a little over 6 feet with coal lack hair, brilliant blue eyes and perfect white teeth is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He is wearing blue jeans with a black Jack Daniel's belt buckle and a tight black tee shirt that shows every single bump of his perfectly defined torso. When I look in his eyes it's like I get a jolt, my heart starts beating really fast . _What the fuck is wrong with me!_

He holds out his hand for me to shake and when I place my hand in his it's like actual electricity shooting up my arm and he must feel it too because he pulls me flush against him so tight I can feel his heart beats.

"so you think you can beat me miss..." he trails off wanting to know my name but he doesn't let me go

"Grace,,,,and I don't think I can beat you...I know I can" I try to go for a strong confident voice but instead it comes out all breathy and husky. What the fuck is wrong!

He gives a low chuckle and I swear I can feel it vibrate in my core, he leans down and for a fraction of a second I think he is going to kiss me but he puts his lips right next to my ear instead.

"Don't worry Miss Grace,...I will go easy on you...I don't bite...much and i promise ...when i do...you will love it" and with that whispered promise Or threat I'm not sure which one it was he releases me and walks back into the crowd.

"what the hell was that?" Ava asks looking me right in the eyes

"I'm not sure...but What ever it was...I want it to happen again"


	3. The first move

"why are you grinning like a fool?"

"just thinking about the night we met and how I kicked your ass in that race" I giggle and stand on my tip toes so I can kiss his mouth

"you mean when you cheated and ran me off the road!" he whispers, a small vain popping in his neck. He hates that I won that night, we have had races since and he almost always beats me, but that first one always gets him.

"you snooze you lose Conners, if you had not shifted down, your back end Would have stayed straight and I would have never clipped you, the fact that you went off the road causing me to win was just a happy coincidence" I can't help but run my hands in his hair, he places his hands over my ass and pulls me closer too him

"whatever, your ass is going to pay for that little comment later, Mrs Conners, but for now I want to talk about what I found out today" he takes a step back and grabs 2 buckets from the corner for us to sit on

"ok I am all ears but you need to make this quick, the girls are with my parents and you know what they are like, they have probably convinced my father to build them a high rise and let them do a bungee jump by now" we both smile when I talk about our girls "they are good girls really" he says smiling, to say they are the ultimate daddies girls is the understatement of the century

"yes, they are good girls who are going to fall for bad boys and karma will come back and take a chunk out of our asses!" He pulls me over onto his lap so I am straddling him and I link my hands together behind his neck

"like their mommy, you were a good girl and we both know I was a very bad boy" "yes, just like mommy, god help us, anyway what did you want to talk about?"

"well I fell in love with the first house that the realtor showed me, its at Hunts Point and baby it is perfect, it's huge, has 11 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, 8 car garage, 3 offices, library, panic rooms on each floor, indoor and out door pool, tennis court, gym, movie theatre, games room, top of the line security system, it's walled and gated on all sides, it has a boat house with 2 docks and it sits on about 8acres"

"wow...that sounds amazing, you know my parents house is at Hunts Point, right?"

"yeah, the house is next door to them, I mean there is about a mile between the houses, your parents must own like 60 aces, while I was driving down the road he walls around their house just go on and on and on, it's huge! But I think the universe is trying to tell us something, it's rare For a house like that to be on the market long, and the realtor said it has been on for 3 months"

"yeah, sounds like its meant to be. when Teddy was like 2 my dad started to buy all the land around our house because the media went insane and he was worried about kidnappers, I'm surprised he hasn't bought it. how do you feel about living that close to them? Baby my father punched you yesterday, wouldn't you be happier somewhere else" he kisses my lips softly and pulls back

"I am my most happiest when you are happy Phoebe Grace and I know you are itching to mend the fences with your family, it's my fault you were parted from them and so if it means i Will get a few dirty looks from your father every time I pass his gate, so be it"

"do you know how much I love you? Its not just a little bit, it's like this much" I spread my hands out as wide as I can making him laugh

"I love you too, I'll call the realtor later and see if we can set up a time for us to go back so you can see it"

"is it at the end of hunts point or off to the left? Which side are my parents if you were to stand on the the dock facing the water?"

"umm your parents are to the left" "I know the house you mean, I used to have play dates with the old owners kids, how much is it?"

"it was on the market for just over $17 million but I said we would only pay $15.2 And she said it shouldn't be a problem"

"buy it. I know the house, I trust your judgment and the kids will love being on the water" he pulls out his phone and calls the realtor telling them we will buy it. Money is no object for us, over the last 8 years everything we have touched has turned to gold. He hangs up with a grin

"well baby, we now own a prime waterfront property in Seattle, it will take a week for the paperwork to be sorted but because the house is empty we can move straight in" he beams. He has wanted to come back to Seattle even more than me. I wrap my arms around him and give him a long wet kiss

"I can't wait to christen our new home with you Mr Conners"

"funny you should say that baby, it was always my favourite part of moving house to, come on we better get back out there and save your family from the gremlins"

We walk back into the conference room hand in hand and we bee line for our daughters who are sitting at the head of the table with Mia, Kate my mom, sister and grandma fussing over them.

I smile wildly when I see Teddy rocking a sleeping Bobby in his arms. Dominic walks over and Teddy shakes his hand with no hesitation, for about a year before we ran away Teddy knew about Dominic and had met him on a few occasions.

"you sure have made some great looking kids Pheebs" my big brother smiles at me.

"well I had a little help" I grin because my husband rolls his eyes. None of our kids look like him, He says that Bobby has his eyes but I think he has my mothers eyes.

I walk over to my girls just as they are telling my mom how they take dance lessons "and our teachers says that we could be big stars, we are really good" Annalise says

"yeah but mommy always cries when we do our recitals because she say we grew up to fast, it's not our fault we grow like weeds" Anastasia tells them making them all are eating up the attention and I feel a slight pang in my chest because I have denied them for 5 years of having this

"hey" I say to everyone in general and take a seat. Both girls jump down from their chairs and each take a seat on my legs and snuggle back into me which they have always done

"have you both had fun?" I ask them giving them both a kiss on the head, my mom has tears in her eyes as she watches me interact with my children

"yeah we did mommy. We really like grandpa" Anastasia tells me, it warms my heart that they are calling him grandpa

"yeah mommy look what he gave us" both girls reach into the big pockets on the front of their overalls and each pull out 3 neatly folded $100 dollar bills making me frown

"why did he give you $300 each?" I know Dominic and I spoil our kids but we have never given them cold hard cash before

"he was naughty" they both say in unison making everybody laugh

"and why was he naughty?" I ask giggling

"he was on the phone and he bombed" Annalise whispers to me

"what's bombed mean?" I ask

"he dropped them mommy...F-bombs and we told him that when we said it to that old lady that time that daddy grounded us and then you grounded daddy cus he drops bombs around us" Anastasia tells me as her sister picks up the rest of the story, i didn't ground their father I put him on a sex ban...which lasted an hour and 45 minutes.

"and then we told him about the swear jar so he gave us money for the jar but we told him he had to sit in the naughty Corner,...see" she points with her little hand across the room where my father is sitting on a chair talking to Ethan and Elliott while they stand, I can see Elliott is taking the piss from him because my father is scowling at him.

Well fuck me, the great Christian Grey put in the naughty corner by two 5 year olds in pig tails, made my day!

Henry walks in and tell us that if we all agree, we have to have the will reading at a later date, because I came home and now their are 3 great grandchildren on the scene a few things have to be amended.

We have been at the fairmont for the last 3 days since we flew up here. Katelynn, Dominic's sister looked after the kids yesterday but today she went to view some industrial property we scouted. She has lived with and worked for with us for 3 years now ever since their grandma died who had raised both her and Dominic, she is 24, has long black hair and the same striking blue eyes as her brother.I class her as my best friend and the kids adore her, I text her to tell her we will be back to the hotel in the next hours or so and we will go for a bite to eat.

I watch as my mother walks over to my father and whispers something to him, he looks over at Dominic who is putting Bobbies coat on, he strolls up to him with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Anastasia and I are going to head over to the Mile High club with Paige and Theodore tonight at around 7pm...would you Phoebe and the children like to join us?" I smile to myself, he said it so politely!

"um yeah that should be fine, thank you for the invite Mr Grey, umm my sister is in town with us if it's ok with you I will bring her along, she calms the girls down when they get a bit hyper" This is interesting. 2 alpha dogs, walking a thin line between being civil to each other, and the urge to rip each others heads off.

"that is fine the more the merrier, and umm you can call me Christian, you are technically my son-in-law I suppose" my father rubs the back of his neck like he can't believe he just said that.

I walk over and link my fingers in my husbands hand "Dinner sounds great dad, we will see you at 7" we say our goodbyes and head out the door, before I was out of ear shot I heart my mother say "Well done Mr Grey" to my father which made me smile

Neither one will admit it, but I would bet my classic Dodge Charger, that was a gift from Dominic for our 3rd anniversary, that my father and husband just took the first step on the road to a bromance!


	4. Guess whos back?

BECAUSE THIS WAS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT I HAD TO THINK OUT HOW THE STORY WAS GOING TO PLAY OUT AND SO WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IS HAVE IT TOLD IN FLASH BACKS. WE ALL KNOW BECAUSE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT THIS WILL BE A HEA BUT EACH CHAPTER WILL TELL A LITTLE MORE OF HOW AND WHY PHOEBE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM!

CHEERS LORNA X

As we get back to our suite at the Fairmont the girls are fast asleep, one on each of Dominic's arms, he walks in and gently lays them down on the bed, giving each a kiss on the forehead, being around my family today has worn them both out, not to mention their great escape and then they had 3 donuts each, both had a sugar rush and then they crashed, hard! I place Bobby in the pack and play we had set up in the room and I give him a few toys to keep him occupied.

I walk into the main bedroom of the suite and flop down on the bed, Dominic crawls up and lays beside me, I hook my leg over his waist and drape my arm across his belly laying my head on his chest while he kisses my hair. We have always laid like this from the first night we spent together.

"How do you feel baby?" he asks me running little circles up and down my arm

"I feel drained, happy, sad, grief stricken and elated all at the same time, drained because its been a long day, sad and grief stricken because of my Grandpa and elated because we are moving home and I think the massive hole I ripped in my family dynamic 8 years ago is finally healing, I just hope I'm not 8 years too late" I sigh

"Babe, grief is a normal part of life, you have never lost anyone close to you before, thank god, it wont be ok over night, it is going to take some time, just keep busy, focuses on the kids, me and work to keep your mind off of things"

"You are a wise man, Dom"

"I know I am. How do you want to coordinate the move? Do you want us to fly back to San Francisco and pack everything up ourselves? or do you want for me to fly back, pack up the safe and the paperwork in our studies and then just call a moving company?"

"Well, I was thinking, what about if you and I flew back say on Tuesday morning, pack up the offices and then fly back on Wednesday morning"

"Well that is fine but what about the kids? It will take longer if we take them with us, we could ask Katelynn to look after them I suppose"

"Actually I was thinking...maybe I could ask my parents to have them" I whisper to him and keep my eyes trained on his feet because I don't want him to see that I have tears running down my face but being the husband he is, he knows and tips my head up, kissing away my tears and then my lips

"Talk to me baby, what's wrong?"

"Dom, seeing my mom and dad with the kids today, hell seeing the whole family, just made me realize what we have missed out on all these years, I stood back and looked at them all and...I want to be part of it all again" I sob into his shirt, he rolls me a little so I am laying directly on top of him with my chin on his chest looking him in the eyes

"Hey hey hey its ok baby, you may not have been here all these years Phoebe but you have always been a part of the family, you will slot back in like the missing piece of the puzzle"

"Yeah I suppose you are right"

"I am always right Mrs. Conner's you should know this by now" I swat at his chest and then crawl up a little more so I am hovering over him, I kiss his eyes, his nose and then his lips, he responds by gently biting my bottom lip making me groan, we start making out like teenagers getting to the point of dry humping when a squeal comes from behind us

"OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry I didn't think to knock...why the fuck would you not lock the door if you were going to hump each other!" I role off of my husband laughing, as I sit up I see my sister in law with her hand covering her eyes

"Afternoon Katelynn" I grin over at her making Dominic chuckle

"Seriously you guys need to learn how to lock doors!"

"What I do with my wife behind what was a closed door is my business" he says while he sits behind me and pulls me to him, kissing the back of my neck.

Every since Katelynn came to live with us we found out that the best way to get her out of a room quickly is for us to start making out, it makes her very uncomfortable which we find hilarious!

"Yeah well for the sake of my sanity please look the doors I don't need to see your bare ass anymore, bro! Now stop trying to get in your wife's panties and move over" she jumps on the bed and pushes Dominic off to one side and sits in the middle of us

"Katelynn! get out I want to spend an hour with my wife before we go to dinner"

"Chill bro this will only take a minute. I went to look at that warehouse you wanted down by the marina and I got the report on it and guess who owns it?" she looks at both of us

"Who?" I ask, but its Seattle so I already have a good clue

"Your dear old daddy!" she says with a grin

"Well your the negotiator, see if you can get him to part with it, treat it like any other deal, I doubt he deals with that side if things anyway, it will probably be Ros" shrug,

"you got it boss...so we have dinner with your family tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask her suspiciously, because she has the look of the devil in her eyes

"I want to meet them that's all, your mom...dad...sister...and don't you have a brother? a single brother?" she grins and now I know her game

"yes I do...and if you read any gossip blog on the Internet you will know that he is the biggest player on the west coast" I warn her. I love my brother but he is a known womaniser and but thinking about it, Katelynn is a man eater not in a slutty way but she has guys throw themselves at her all the time, she's lively, head strong and takes shit from no one...hmmm perhaps I should try and set her and Teddy up, she might be the women to get him to settle down.

"I'm sure I can handle him" she smacks her lips and gets off the bed, before walking out the door she looks over her shoulder and through a fit of giggles says "Happy humping" making both of us laugh.

I dramatically throw myself back on the bed with my arms above my head

"you heard the lady Conners, get to it"

A few hours later and we are on our way to the Mile High Club. The Bugatti was just a rental unfortunately but seeing as I almost wept when i Handed the keys back over I am sure that I will be getting one for my birthday from my car mad husband.

Instead of having to worry about drink driving we have hired a limo and driver for the foreseeable future until our move is compleat from San Francisco. When I was growing up, even though my father is something like the 4th richest man in the country my parents never flashed their wealth, preferring the simpler things in life, don't get me wrong they have A mega mansion for a house, always had the best cars and my mother has a diamond collection that rivals Harry Winston,but they never flaunted it in other peoples faces.

Dominic and I on the other hand love a bit of flash and bling and tonight we are dressed to impress.

I am wearing little black dress with crystal I crusted shoes, a diamond cuff on my right hand, my platinum Rolex watch on my left wrist and a drop diamond neckless with matching earrings.

Dominic is wearing a 3 piece Armani suit with with a white shirt open at the neck and on his wrist is a matching Rolex to mine. He looks fucking hot!

I dressed the girls in marching baby blue dresses and Bobby is wearing a suit like his fathers. Katelynn is dressed to kill in a red wrap dress with killer heels. My brother does not stand a chance.

I laugh to myself when I think that so much has changed in the last few years, here I am gong to dinner with my husband and 3 children, I am a respected member of the community,and I own a multi million dollar corporation. Not bad for a girl who a little over 10 years before, when i was 15, just before i got my drivers licence, got caught by both her parents smoking weed in a treehouse with my cousin. My parents think I went off the rails because I met Dominic, truth was I was already off the rails, Dominic put me on he right path.

** 11 YEARS BEFORE, AT THE HOUSE ON THE SOUND **

"Got to hand it to uncle Christian, he sure does know his wine" Ava salutes to the sky while necking a bottle of my fathers $800 a pop limited addition wine.

"and cigars" I giggle with the cigar in my teeth.

My parents have gone to a boring as fuck charity function along with Kate and Elliott, we have been left in the capable hands of my 9 year old sisters nanny who upon her charge falling asleep a hour ago, fell asleep her self on the couch, leaving me and Ava a few hours to kill and an open liqueur cabinet! Score!

we made our way out to the wooded part of the meadow and slumped ourselves down on some bean bags that have been up here since we were kids If truth be told I am only drinking because I am pissed the fuck off!

For weeks and weeks I have been looking forward to a school trip that my whole class is taking to Yellowstone national park in Wyoming, I bought new jeans and even a pair of cowboy boots because on the second day of the trip there are plans to go horse back riding, the trip is the only thing that Ava and I have talked about for weeks and then, last night, 2 days before the trip I to told by my father and his fucking security team that I could not go!

Why! Because some nobody from Alaska! Of all places sent a letter into the offices at GEH and made a few remarks about how I looked so much like my mother and how he wanted to and I quote "tap that ass!".

My father like always over reacted and is making me stay home until his so called top notch security team find the idiot! No amount of pleading from me or my mother would make him change his mind and so here I am drinking his fancy wine and smoking his fancy cigars, may as well have a little party!

"I'm sorry about the trip Pheebs, you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?" she hiccups and passes me the bottle

"no Ava, you go have fun, no need for both of us to suffer, I will be fine, besides, my father told me that I had to stay home and chill, and this should chill me the fuck out!" I pull out the bag with 7 joints all rolled up and ready to go. I have never done weed before but the guy who gave them to me said that I would be so relaxed I wont care about the stupid trip anyhow.

"Jesus Phoebe! Since when have you smoked weed?" Ava is in a little bit of shock, that me of all people, the princess of Seattle has produced joints

"since now, my father wants me to chill out all weekend, no better way so I'm told" I grin over at her.

It takes me less than a minute and a half to convince her to share one with me.

10 minutes after and we are both on our backs laughing our heads off for no reason.

"dude, you know what is a funny word? Vagina!" I laugh so hard when she says It I have tears in my eyes

"you know what! I don't care about lellowstone anymore" I hiccups because by this point I am 3 sheets to the wind

"because I am going to have my own party! And you know how I wanted to ride the ponies? I'm just going to...to...catch a sea turtle and and ride that mother fucker to Alaska, and kill the bumblefuck who ruined my weekend! He wants to tap my ass! He can go tap his momma!" just as we dissolve into a fit of giggles again I look up into the furious faces of my mom,dad, aunt and uncle

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" my father screams so loud I swear birds fly in terror from the trees, he looks from the bottle of wine to the half smoked joint in my hands and turns a furious shade of red.

"just chilling out" I look at Ava and in the moment when our parents have never been madder at us,I just cant help the songs that comes from my lips

"I was gunna clean my room, but then I got high,I was gunna get up and find the broom, but then I got high"

I am brought back from my thought of that night just as we pull up at the club, the paparazzi are out in force, so I plaster on a smile and get out the car and in m head I am thinking

"Good evening boys, Phoebes home!"


	5. Mending the links

As I walk into the Club my phone buzzes in my pocket. _God that was fast!_ Before we left the hotel I set a Google alert for myself on my phone, when we returned this afternoon to the hotel, I was papped by a few photographers so they know I am back, I have not been back in Seattle for years but before I left I was in the papers and blogs almost every week for one thing or another, it was fine when Dominic and I left because the only places I was really well known was Washington and New York so the paps paid me no attention, but I am dyeing to know what is being said about my return.

When I was a kid the media ripped me apart, from what I was wearing, saying how my parents could not cope with me, saying things like I was pregnant, had an affair with a teacher, you name it, they claimed I had done it, 99% of it was pure bull shit but I was basically their punch bag until my father bought out most of the shares of each media outlet, they soon left me alone but In my head I can still remember a few of the headlines and they hurt like hell, they all used to say that I would never amount to anything and that I was a air head heiress that lived off daddies money, so now tonight I prove them wrong.

I did amount to something, and i did it without daddies help! I have my own money, I'm wearing over $500,000 dollars in diamonds, I have a wonderful and hot husband and 3 of the greatest kids on the planet, so for this one night I am going to be arrogant and shove it all in their faces! I pull up the article that has just been posted about me.

**SHE'S BACK! FORMER GREY BADGIRL RETURNS **

_Cameras went wild tonight out side the prestigious Mile High Club owned By the city's resident billionaire Christian Grey, and just look who decided to turn up! _

_Seen in the pictures above is the former bad girl of Seattle herself Phoebe Grey with, who our sources are telling us, her HUSBAND and KIDS! _

_yes you heard that right, this badgirl has traded in her rebel without a cause attitude and decided to play house. The Grey heiress has not been seen in her home city for 8 years and unconfirmed reports say she came back for the funeral of her Grandfather Carrick Grey who passed away last week._

_Dressed in a Versace dress and killer Louboutins , she gave a small wave and smile for the cameras, its a far cry from her old look of jeans, sneakers and a Jack Daniels tee-shirt and as we all remember, the only wave she used to give included only 1 finger!_

_ And so Seattle it seems that the former badgirl has grown up and settled down, stay tuned as we will bring you all things Grey and tell you just who that hunk of man on her arm is! _

Its not as bad as I thought I suppose but I know now that the media is going to be unbearable so I think I may need to talk to Dominic about getting some security sorted. _Wow I really have grown up!_

I hated security when I was growning up but now I see the need, if anything ever happened to my children it would kill me and so I now know why my father was they way he was.

_Time to mend another link in our family chain_

As we walk into the private dineing room I make a bee line straight to my father, he seems a little shocked when I wrap my arms around his waist but he soon hugs me back

"hey daddy" I whisper

"Hey Pheebs, you seem a lot...warmer than this afternoon?" I stand back a little to see his face

"Time to put it all behind us daddy, I'm a parent myself now and well, I get it" I shrug and he gives me a mega watt smile and a kiss on the forehead.

I walk around the room and give everyone a hug, it was supposed to be just my parents and siblings but we have been joined by Kate and Elliotts gang and Mia and Ethan, my grandma stayed at home with Mias kids, I think she just needs to have a quite night, how quite it will be with Mias kids I dont know.

The girls make a beeline straight for my mother which makes her beam. My girls have always made friends very easily but they are good judges of character and it seems my mom has their seal of approval, I watch as she gets down onto their level and hugs them both, commenting on how pretty they look.

We all sit around the table, Dominic and I are sat with the girls between us and Bobby is in a highchair next to my seat with Katlynn on the other side of him, Teddy is not here yet but the only place left for him to sit will be right opposite Katelynn, just as I am thinking all this my brother strolls through the door with his usual swagger but the second he clocks eyes on Katelynn he stops and his jaw hits the floor, I look at Katelynn and I expect her to be smirking but to my shock she is open mouthed and her eyes have bugged out of her head, just as I am about to get up and introduce them to each other Teddy walks over and takes the empty seat, he gives her a frosty look and then to my shock greets her by name

"Katelynn" he gives a jerk of his head

"Theodore" she shoots back just as coldly

"You too know each other?" I ask

"Something like that" Teddy tells me and then orders a drink from the waiter, he turns away from her and starts talking to Dominic

"Where do you know each other from?" I whisper to Katelynn

"I'll tell you later" she shifts around in her seat a little, looking very uncomfortable with my brothers presence so I leave it for now and give Bobby a breadstick.

After a delicious meal, a catch up and some wine the conversation switches to business

"Come on then you too, tell us about GC Clubs, what made you get into that industry?" I have missed the Kavanugh inquisition, I smile fondly at my aunt.

"Well after we left Seattle we just drove across the country and we ended up in LA, we booked into this cheap little motel and went out to grab a bite to eat and came across a small club for sale, so we decided to buy it, we did a remodel and some promotional work, you know on social networks and things, it became popular and made a nice profit so then Dominic went to the bank and got a loan to buy another club and it kinda snowballed from there really" I shrug, the first year or so we struggled but then all of a sudden everything just clicked into place.

"Do you own anything in Seattle?" My father asks, making me smirk

"Welsh must be getting slow in his old age if you don't know that by now" I say which makes my father throw his head back and laugh

"Touché, I have got the report but I Havant looked at it yet"

"We don't own a lot in Seattle, its mainly California, New York and Florida, lets see, ummm we have the Hotel 8, down by the freeway, Baby G's, umm Club review, Topazes, and a members only club in Bellevue" I reel off all the properties we own, I never had a lot to do with the purchase of these clubs! Dominic oversaw it all, I didn't want to run the risk back then of bumping into my family. We always attend the opening night of any of our businesses but the only club in Seattle I have been to is the members club in Bellevue.

"Wow Pheebs! Club Review is like the hottest place in Seattle, and what club in Bellevue, perhaps Im a member?" Mia ask me and I start to choke because I giggle into my wine glass which makes the whole table look at me funny

"Somehow Mia, I doubt you are a member of this club"

"Why not I could be" she is slightly offended that she thinks shes not good enough to be a member at a club we own

"Well because I doubt very much that you and uncle Ethan are into whips and chains, its a BDSM club called Dante's" I say

The affect of that one sentence has shocks me, Kate's jaw drops, Mia looks confused, Ethan and Elliott laugh, the girls all giggle, my father turns white and my mother starts to choke on her wine.

"You Own A Kink Club?!" Kate asks incredulously, but she has a small smirk playing on her lips. _I wonder what that's all about?_

"Actually we own the chain, it has 6 clubs that are linked, 1 here, and then New York! LA, Miami, San Fansisco, and Aspen"

"What made you buy that type of club?" my mother ask, with, I don't know, a look of what, worry? Discomfort? Aprenhention?

"Well its simple, Sex sells, we were approached by the old owner, he only had the club in Bellevue, he was basically retiring and we made him a offer he could not refuse, and then put the word out in the community and opened the others, it's proved to be a very lucrative deal" Dominic answers her politly

"How long ago did you buy the first club?" Mia asks.

_Who knew my family would be so interested in talking about a kink club_

"Let me answer that one Mia, just work out how old Bobby is and count back 9 months" Katelynn tells her dryly

I spin my head and glare at her, she still doesn't believe me!

"despite what you think dearest sister-in-law our son was not conceived in a BDSM club!" I dont dare tell her that I suspect he was made in the car lot of that club, Dominic and I were so hot and heavy for each other that night after we watched a dominate do a scean with a very slender submissive and we just started to claw at each other, it was so hot! I had never seen anything like it before, We managed to make it to our car, which was a Mercades, when we found out I was having a boy, Dominic wanted to call him Benz!

"Oh please, you went to that club and 3 weeks later started puking every morning" she starts to laugh and I blush. Dominic squeezes my hand under the table, I take a quick peak at him and I can tell he is thinking about that night in the car.

My father stands up abruptly with his glass raised in a toast, I feel like he wants to get off the subject of kink and me conceiving a child for some reason

" everyone raise your glasses, to Phoebe, i am proud of you peanut, what you have achieved, what you both have, is amazing, welcome home kiddo and Dominic...welcome to the family"

He gets a round of cheers from everyone and he winks at me making me I smile.

This feels right. For the first time in 8 years I feel like I'm home, in every sense of the word.


	6. Barbie cars and Girl Talk

Last night was fun! I feel like bit by bit the big hole I caused in the family is getting smaller.

My parents adore my children so today they asked if we would bring them over so they could spend the day with them, and Dominic and I said it was fine.

It will give me a chance to run next door and check out our new home, we never got a chance last night to tell them we were moving next door and to be honest it slipped my mind.

I bugged the living shit out of Katelynn last night about how her and Teddy knew each other but she just kept quite and said she will tell me when she figures it out in her head. Whatever that means!

As we pull up to the gates of my parents house I am kind of nervous. The last time I was here I shimmed down the drain pipe with a bag of clothes slung over my shoulder, jumped over the west boundary wall where Dominic was waiting with the car and we drove of into the night without a word. _God! What my parents must have went through when they found out I was gone!_

It would kill me if one of my girls did that. I really need to show them just how sorry I am, don't get me wrong, I love my life with Dominic and would not change anything about it, but a phone call would not have hurt me, or a visit, once I turned 21 I was an adult and they could not have stopped us, so looking back I should have tried to make amends years ago, but like the saying goes, hindsight is a funny thing.

As the limo pulls up at the front door, the door opens and both my parents and sister walk out to greet us. The girls run to my parents and my mom lifts Annalise up and my dad bends down and swings Anastasia onto his hip making her giggle.

Paige rushes over to me and without even a hello takes my son in her arms and spins him around.

"well hello to you too sister, I'm good thanks for asking" I say to her but I'm smiling, it's a joy to see my family with my kids.

"Sorry Pheebs, it's just this little guy is so cute, yes you are, ooooo I could just eat him all up, yes I could"she starts talking in a Baby voice which makes me laugh

"Hey guys" my mom smiles at me and my father shakes Dominic's hand. _Yep, 1 bromance up and running I think. _

I give both my parents a hug and a kiss, my mom takes my hands and I walk into my childhood home. Hardly any thing has changed, which makes me smile and I feel more comfortable.

My dad sets both girls down on the sofa and then kneels down to talk to them

"seeing as Nana and I missed a few of your birthdays, we bought you all some presents" he says to them but he gives me a small look to make sure it's ok, which of course it is, so I smile the smile I inherited from him. My mega watt smile.

"ohhh we get presents!" Annalise claps her little hands

"what is it? Is it Christmas, did we forget?"Anastasia asks making all he grown ups laugh

"No bug you didn't forget Christmas, come with us, close your eyes, no peaking" my mom says gently and both girls cover their eyes and each gets picked up by one of my parents, we all walk out the back door and when I see the presents I know the girls will be hyper active when they see them

"on the count of 3 open your eyes, 1...2...3, open them" When they lock eyes on the 2 pink battery powered Barbie cars they squeal like pigs!

"BARBIE CARS!" they both wiggle down and run to the cars each getting in one, they need no help and we all watch as they start driving around the patio, with my father chasing after them trying to get them belted in and trying to put helmets on them.

Gail walks out and practically tackles me to the ground, I introduce her to the children and they take to her right away. Gail has always had a sweet and warm nature and is like a third grandmother to all of us.

In sit out side with my mom and sister to enjoy the sun while we watch the girls drive around in their little cars with my father and Dominic trailing behind them, talking as they go.

3 days ago they were rolling around on the ground beating the shit out if each other, the evidence of which can be seen on Dominic's lip and my fathers eye, and now they are leisurely strolling around the grounds of the house talking about fishing of all things.

"Are you still going to move back to Seattle Phoebe? If you don't I think your father and I will have to buy a house in San Francisco, I don't want to lose you or the kids" my mom asks me softly.

"don't worry mom we are moving back, in fact now you bring it up I may as well tell you, we are going to be your new neighbours , we bought the old Parker place yesterday morning, and signed the paperwork before we came over here" I tell her making her scream and jump up and down like a child. We all get a good laugh when Bobby copies her and starts clapping and giggling

"So, little sister, have you got a boyfriend" I ask her when our mother takes Bobby down to the dock to see the water.

"yeah, you know him actually, remember my friend Paul? We have been dating for a little over a year now"

"Paul! That little boy who used to wear your dresses?" I laugh

"he was 6 years old and we were playing dress up Phoebe" she giggles

"how come you didn't want to go to college" i aks her because to be honest this shocked me when I found out she never went, my parents were on me like white on rice to get a good education

"well, I did get accepted to Harvard, so mom and dad had the trifecta on all of us getting in on just our grades, but I didn't want to go and dad told me I could do what I pleased, I think he knew that he pushed you a little to hard about college, so I thought about what I wanted to do with my life and, you remember when I was like 8 and you were 14, and dad took us to that home where all the people who get helped out by the Coping together charity live?" I nod my head, I will never forget that day, it was the day that my father told us about his life before he was adopted.

"well I wanted to do something that made a difference so I learned from grandma and i took over as the president of the charity, she still helps of course but I mostly run the show, and daddy gave me a office at Grey House and I over see some of his agricultural studies down at WSU, the Grey name helps but we are always trying to get more attention for the cause for Dafar"

"Wow thats great, let me know how GCC, inc can help with both charity's, Dom and I leave the day to day running of everything to a long line of managers, so we have time and money and either one is at your disposal, especially for Coping Together"

"thanks Pheebs, I'm sure I can find something for you both to do, hey just a thought but how would you feel about your hot husband doing a photo shoot? Naked! That would attract a whole lot of attention" she laughs and I throw my napkin at her

"his nakedness is for my eyes only! Speaking of nakedness, you and Paul..." I'm fishing for details shamelessly, because I wasn't here we never went down this right of passage of girl talk. She blushes a little and then looks around to make sure our parents are out of ear shot.

"well he was my first but it was complicated, we dated for a little while when I was 16, he was 18 and about 3 weeks before he left for college we kinda gave into temptation, we tried long distance but it didn't work, he was at UCLA and it was just too far, so we broke up, he sowed his wild oats, I had a couple of other boyfriends but nothing serious, and then last year, I walked into a bar with Ava and there was Paul" she takes a sip of her ice tea and looks around again to make sure no one can hear her

"why are you worried the rents will hear you? Surely they know that you and Paul are intimate if you have been together a year"

"mom knows, dad buries his head in the sand on the subject, the first night I stayed at Paul's, it was like 3am and a knock came on the door, it was mom with Sawyer, basically dad flipped because I refused to let my CPO in the apartment! Its a loft! What was I supposed to do say "come on in have a seat on the sofa and watch me and my boyfriend make the beast with 2 backs!" mom said she came over because she was pretty sure dad was going to kill Paul and Taylor would have hid the body because it was obvious what we were doing because i had switched my phone off"

"well at least your boyfriend didn't get beaten to a pulp" I sigh sadly thinking about the beating Dominic took at the hands of my father, Taylor and Sawyer. Dominic forgave them all the day the girls were born, he said if he though someone had touched his daughters at 15 he would have done the same thing.

"Were you really sleeping with Dom when you were 15?" she asks me in a little above a whisper and she won't look me in the eye

"No. Dominic and I first slept togther 6 weeks before my 18th birthday. We tried so hard to wait until I was 18 but one night, 2 and a half years of sexual tension just kinda built up and it just happened" I shrug

"Why didn't you just tell mom and dad that? you would not have had to run away" Paige looks at me all confused.

"because the seed of hate had already been planted in dad, the night he found out Dom and I had known each other since I was 15 he had like, I don't know, like a breakdown, he sent me to my room but I stayed on the stairs and listened to him and mom arguing and all he kept saying was "Just like Elena, Ana!" he was saying it with so much hate that I knew he wouldn't accept me and Dominic as a couple back then"

"Who's Elena?"

"haven't got a clue, they beat Dominic up that night and dad and I never really talked again until 3 days ago"

"well now you are home, and so far Dad and Dominic have only had one fight, so I would say your home coming has been a success" she clinks her glass with mine and we smile, looking out towards the water where the men are making the girls race the cars and my mom is holding Bobbys arms while she walks him along the waters edge

Apart from my grandfather dieing being the reason I came back, so far it's been plain sailing, but with our family, drama is never far away.


	7. The First Kiss

**WOW! I AM BLOWN AWAY WITH THE FEEDBACK FROM THIS STORY, I EVEN GOT WHAT I WOULD CLASS AS THE EQUIVILENT OF A RE-TWEET FROM A CELEBRITY WHEN THE WRITER WHO WRITES "ONLY YOUR HOUSEKEEPER KNOWS FOR SURE" LEFT A REVIEW :)**

**AFTER A LOT OF PM'S I HAVE ALSO UPLOADED ANOTHER STORY CALLED THE GREY-CROSS GENERATION, CHECK IT OUT, PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE IT**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**AND NOW ON WITH THIS STORY, AND THIS ONE IS A LOOK BACK TO A FIRST KISS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV**

"Wow! This place Is huge!" Paige gasps. We left the children with the guys and my mom and walked over to our new house. I have to agree with her it is huge, bigger even than my parents place, it has 11 bedrooms, 15 bathrooms, 8 car garage, 3 offices, library, panic rooms on each floor, indoor and out door pool, tennis court, gym, movie theatre, games room AND it has a 4 bedroom guest house on the grounds that will perfect for Katelynn.

"are you and Dominic planning on having more kids? Gotta make use outta all these bedrooms somehow"

"We are not planning on any more like right now but yeah, in a few years, maybe when Bobby starts school we will have more kids" I shrug, we have talked about it a few times, i think if my husband had his way I would pop out a kid every other year. We planned both pregnancies, had a little shock with the twins though, but I had stopped taking my pill the day before we got married and we like to think the girls were conceived on our wedding night.

"well you sure do make good looking kids, but then, your a babe and Dominic is hot! How you kept your hands off him for 2 and a half years I don't know"

"Trust me it wasn't because of lack of trying on my part, but The second he found out my age we went straight into the friend zone! I told him My name after he kissed me for the first time and i told him my age...knowing just how good he can make my body sing now, I wish I had kept my fucking mouth shut that night and we would have probably finished what was shaping up to be a great night"

**FLASHBACK, 3 NIGHTS AFTER DOMINIC AND PHOEBE MET**

I can't believe I'm grounded again! All because I'm flunking algebra, again, I just can't make head nor tail of it! I'm starting to think I have an attention deficit disorder because I swear the second my teacher says good morning class I just zone out, I'm getting A's in all my other classes though so that should count for something.

Iv been grounded more in the last 6 months than I have in the last 6 years I think ever since that night when Ava and I were caught smoking weed I think iv been grounded more than iv been ungrounded.

Thank god they still don't know I sneak out at night, my mom commented a few days back that I must not be sleeping and had dark circles under my eyes, so my dad banned me from drinking lattes and red bull, he thinks it makes my hyper,and for once I have to agree with him, but that's not the reason Iv been tossing and turning for 3 nights straight.

I can't get those blue eyes out of my head! Every time I close my eyes I see him an I have been having some really weird dreams!

I have never even paid attention to boys before for 2 reasons. Number one I find them all downright boring and Number 2, I think my father had some kind of proscribed list of people that are not allowed to come near me and from what I can make out that list must have a line that says "Nobody with a penis!" because my CPO always seems to be right there and if a boy does talk to me we all of a sudden have to get going because of "Traffic"

But blue eyes Is not a boy. He is all man! And what a man!

I have a sudden urge to see him and I know that there is a race tonight so perhaps he will be there. It takes me less than a second to decide to sneak out, I throw on my jeans and I spot a faded Jack Daniel's tee shirt that reminds me of blue eyes belt and throw that on too. I check to make sure my bedroom door is locked climb out the window, I still can't believe my father pays millions of dollars a year for security and his crack pot team still don't know that if you plaster yourself flat against the wall none of the motion detecters will pick you up! I figured it out when I was 13!

Once I am out of sight of fort Grey I walk the mile and a half to where I park my car, I roar the engine to life and do one last check to make sure I have not been followed.

When I get to where the race is being held, I park up and pull my ball cap low over my eyes, I mingle with the crowd and spot T, the guy who is basically in charge and decide to go say hi. Just as I get to him I recognise the guy he is talking too.

SHIT! Its my brothers best friend Parker Read! Shit he is the most annoying human being ever and I know for a full fact he would take great pleasure in telling Teddy and by extension my parents. He always makes me feel uncomfortable with the way he looks at me and I swear he spends most of his time staring at my boobs when he comes over to our house.

Shit what the fuck do I do, I can't get to my car because I would have to pass right by them so instead I run behind the nearest building and hide like a child!

I stay there for what feels like hours but in reality is only a few minutes when suddenly a hand reaches around and clamps over my mouth making me scream a muffled scream, I start fighting best I can but then I get span around and come face to face with blue eyes.

He keeps one hand on my mouth and then he holds a finger up to his lips telling me to be quite, which i do because for some reason I think I would trust him with my life.

He motions me to follow him and we tip toe across the back of the building and he pulls me into a open door, he pushes me inside and then closes the door behind us, when my eyes adjust to the darkness I see we are in what appears to be and abandoned warehouse of some kind, I spin out of his grasp and push him away from me

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yell and again he shuts me up with a hand over my mouth, he gets really close to me and starts to whisper

"I don't know why you are running from that guy that was talking to Terry, but when you bolted you caught his attention and he started to follow you like you were a deer and he was the lion! I figure there is a reason you didn't want to be seen by him so I dragged you in here, you can thank me now if you want" he growls

And then he lifts me off the floor crushing his lips to mine and pinning me to the nearest wall with his hips, instinct takes over after the shock wears off and I wrap my legs around his waist and I kiss him back, I don't have a clue what I am doing seeing as this is my first kiss ever but he must like it judging by the groans that are coming from him, especially when I grab and pull at his hair.

We break apart because if we don't we would both pass out from lack of oxygen, he rests his forehead against mine breathing hard

"What's your name, your real name not the bull shit one you have been telling Terry" he pants

"Phoebe-Grace... Phoebe Grace Grey" I whispers

"Grey? Oh please god tell me your father is not Christian Grey" huh? Why does he seem so upset? Not usually the response I get with people knowing i am my fathers daughter, I'm a little uncomfortable now because we seem to be getting into conversation and he is still holding me up by the back of my thighs, with his very hard manpart, pressed against me

"um sorry to disappoint you but, yeah, that's my dad, why are you so upset?" he lets go of me so fast I think I'm going to fall on my ass but he stops that from happening by holding my upper arms and then releasing me, he starts to pace and then burst out laughing hysterically

"Why are you laughing?" ok this guy is crazy! He looks over at me and runs his hands through his hair

"Why am I laughing? Because this could only happen to me! I slave for 4 fucking years to get a degree in business management, working 3 fucking jobs to pay my way, live in a shit hole apartment with a 6foot 7 transgender man who makes me call him Glenda and then! and here is the kicker you are going to love this! I get the internship of my dreams working for the great Christian Grey at Grey Enterprise and Holdings and to celebrate my dream job I come to watch the race with my friends to celebrate and I end up with my tongue down his teenage daughters throat, jesus christ! what are you 16, 17?"

"15" I whisper

"Well fuck me sideways!" when he says this the laughter bubbles up from inside me and I can't stop it, I laugh so hard I have to support myself on the wall, it must be infectious because he has now joined me in my laughter.

When we calm down he walks over and wipes the tear from my eye

"I guess I am going to have to keep my eye on you, seeing as you are the bosses daughter and all" he gives me a sad smile

"come on I'll walk you to your car and follow you home make sure that creep doesn't follow you"

"Why do I have to go home I only just got here!?" he can't tell me what to do, he is not my father

"because your 15 years old, it's 3:30 in the morning and unless they have changed it since I was a freshman , you have school tomorrow" he practically frog marches me to my car and then jumps in his which is parked 3 behind mine. He drives right on my ass until I park up in the side street where I leave my car and he pulls behind me and gets out.

"this is where you live? It's nice and all but I always assumed billionaires would have mansions with moats and dragons guarding the entrance" he gives me a smile which has almost the same affect on me as when he kissed me. Almost.

"No, my house is a mile and a half that way, my parents don't no I have the Skyline so I have to hide it here" I shrug on my jacket and lock the door, he walks over to his car and grabs his jacket

"what are you doing?"

"You don't honestly think I'm going to just drive away and let you walk a mile and a half in the dark on your own do you? Come on get walking"

On the walk back to the house we talk about everything from baseball to the smirfs, when we get close to the wall which I have to climb over we stops and just look at each other

"Well good night Phoebe-Grace sweet dreams"

"will I see you again?"

"I'll be at the race on Friday night, here hold out your arm" I frown but hold out my arm anyway and he takes out a pen from his jacket pocket and writes his number up my arm and under it his name. Dominic. It suits him

"if that creep bothers you again just call me" little bolts of electric are running up my arm at the contact with him

"Ok I will, and umm, thanks for saving me tonight" I mumble, he tilts my chin up to look in my eyes and what he says next makes me feel like the wind has been knocked out of me

"What are friends for?" he shrugs

Friends! After that kiss that's all we are going to be Friends! And in a very petulant way that makes me show my age, I turn on my heels, huff, and jump the wall while he laughs his ass off from behind me


	8. What happened in Vegas

**Hi everyone. In a word Wow! I had no idea when I started writing this that I would get the response that I have so thank you all and I love the reviews so keep em coming!**

**Just in response to a guest review who I can't write back to, you said that the flash backs were pointless basically but because this story was just a one shot when I uploaded the first chapter I had no idea how to turn it into a full story, the flash backs I think are important because in them you will find out the circumstances of why Phoebe and Dominic ran away, and some of them will give a insight about what everyone else thought about them being together.**

**Thanks for reading guys**

**Cheers**

**Lorna x**

**PHOEBES POV**

"Why are you so smiley?" Dominic asks me as I walk across my parents lawn to him, I look around and see that my mom and dad are playing with the girls In the meadow And Paige has gone straight to Gail and is trying to steal Bobby from her, I put my hands on his chest and start walking him backwards all the way to the wall at the side if the house, I make one final check that we can not be seen and I crash my lips to his, it takes all of 3 seconds for him to kiss me back, my hands find their way into his hair and I start to pull it roughly the way he likes it, one of his hands find my ass and lifts me so i can wrap my legs around him and the other tangles in my hair, we pull apart panting and I place 3 small kisses on his eyes and then nose

"not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" He pants

"I was thinking about Our first kiss and it turned me on, you left me a big pile of raging hormones that night and there was not a thing I could do about it, now I can and let me tell you" I take his ear in my teeth and its almost like a growl that comes out of me "Tonight, I am going to have my way with you, I am going to ride you until you can't walk in a straight line, I'm going make you scream my name so loud the cops will be called, by the time I'm finished with you, you will beg me to stop, and then I'm going to get on my knees and I'm going to take out your DDD and I'm going to...

"HOLY SHIT! SIS, WHAT THE FUCK" Teddy screams and Dominic drops me straight on my ass in shock and when I look up Teddy has a hand over his eyes and is shaking his head like a dog trying to get rid of the image he just saw

"oh my god baby are you ok? I'm so sorry" Dominic pulls me up and I rub my ass where I am sure I will have a bruise tomorrow

"No I'm not ok, you dropped me on my ass and you" I spin and point a my big brother "Why did you scream like a girl!"

"it's not everyday I walk through my parents back yard and stumble upon my sister with her legs wrapped around her husband talking dirty! You may think you were quite but I heard every word from "ride you" it's bad enough that I still walk in on mom and dad making out like teenagers once a week but now I have to put up with this shit too! And what the fuck is a DDD?"he looks so lost and confused it makes me laugh and Dominic smirk

"I'll check on the kids and Teddy,...DDD stands for double digit dick!" he starts laughing as he walks away leaving Teddy and I both blushing

"Ummm sorry about that, we kinda got caught in the moment...hey now I have you here I need to speak to you about something" Now Dominic is gone it gives me and Teddy chance to have a chat, I motion to the swinging bench and sit down and pat the spot beside me, he takes it with a big sigh

"I know what you are going to ask me Phoebe, so just get it over with"

"How do you know Katelynn and why are you two so frosty with one another?" this has been bugging me and I want to know. He blows out a big breath and his hand runs through his hair

"Katie and I"

"Wait Katie! No one calls her Katie"

"Yeah well I do now are you going to let me finish?"

"the floors all yours"

"about a year ago I was in Las Vegas for the weekend, the plan was to have a few drinks, play some poker and come home, being a lawyer is hard Pheebs, it's like a mind fuck on some cases so I wanted to just blow off some steam you know, anyway on my first night there I went to this little casino just off the strip called The Mustang club" I start smirking and he looks at me

"how was the hospitality?"

"it was fine, why?"

"I own that club, carry on"

"Jesus do you two own everything on the west coast?!"

"pretty much, back to your story"

"ok well I was in the bar having a drink and then this guy walks in and he was drunk off his head, he tried to order another drink and the bartender said no and called security, the guy went nuts and started throwing stuff and when I got up so I would be out of the firing line the door opened and Katie was just about to walk in, it was like slow motion, the guy threw a bottle of Jack straight at her and my instinct took over and I pushed her out the way and the bottle hit me right in the side of the head, see this scar? That's where it hit." he shows me a scar just behind his ear

"it knocked me out cold because the next thing I remember I was on the floor with my head in Katie's lap and she was holding a napkin to my head to stop the blood, she wanted me to go to the hospital but I said I was fine and then she said at least let her buy me a drink because i did save her face from being ripped apart from a flying Jack bottle" he takes a breath and I swear his voice cracks a little

"we stayed at the bar for hours just talking, she told me about her brother and sister in law and their 3 kids but she never gave names, when I asked her for her name she said "let's just stick to Ted and Katie, no last names and no regrets" anyway one thing lead to another and we ended up spending the night together and the next day we just goofed off around Vegas and did all the touristy stuff, that night we went to a few clubs and we got wasted and we ummm..."

"What Ted?"

"We almost got married"

"What!"

"we went to a chapel to get married but the guy who ran the joint said we were too drunk and he didn't need another law suit so he kicked us out, we went back to the hotel and I was out by the time my head hit the pillow, next morning I woke up to a empty bed and Dear Ted letter that said "It was great, You were great, but what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, have a happy life, love Katie" I was absolutely fuming,the bed was still warm so I knew she hadn't gone long so I jumped out the bed and pulled on a my jeans and ran out the room to try and find her, she was just getting on the elevator I stopped the door from closing and then I said some things that I regret"

"What did you say?" I ask, I know it's not going to be good because when he is angry Teddy suffers from the same illness as my father, foot in mouth syndrome!

"edited version...I basically called her a slut and asked if she was a prostitute"

"You said what?! Are you kidding me! Katelynn is far from a slut, I've known her for 10 years and in that whole time iv known her to date 2! Count them 2! Guys! She has men throw themselves at her and she knows how to play the game, that girl gets more free drinks than anyone else on the planet but she is he farthest thing from a slut as you can imagine" now I'm angry! How dare him call her a slut because He's the one who couldn't handle a Vegas fling

"You need to make this right Teddy! You need to apologise to her"

"Pheebs trust me she won't listen, that day In The elevator she hauled off and punched me straight in the nose and told me to drop dead" he actually smiles at the memory

"Yeah well for me, please try and fix it, I need you both to at least be civil to each other" he stands up and stretches like a cat

"I'll try but Im Warning you, if she tries to hit me again I'm taking her across my knee" he smirks and walks away.

If it does come to a fight my money is on Katelynn because she has been learning Krav maga with me for the last 7 years and she is a beast in a fight.

I leave the children with my parents after they insisted they would be no trouble and head down town to meet Katelynn at a club called Club Review that we bought about 4 years ago. Dominic and Teddy decided to go fishing because it's a nice day and my husband needs guy time so I waved him off with a kiss and a smile.

The good thing about the line of business that we are in is that we can be as hands on or hands off as we please, all the establishments have a manager that oversees the day today running of the place and then they all have an executive manager that deals with profit and loss, recruitment, and basically all the paperwork.

Once a month we have meetings with all the executive mangers at a office block we own in San Francisco to keep up to date with all our businesses, when I told my dad today that we needed to relocate our office to Seattle he got all excited and told me that the 17th floor at grey house is currently empty and we could have it, when I asked him why he was so excited about having us move into the building he said he always loves when Paige works out of Grey house and it would be nice to work along side me as well, he tried to make it seem like it was no big deal but I could see it would mean a lot to him so I said yes.

When I walk in the club I have a quick nose around because iv never even stepped foot in here before, the place is empty of customers because it doesn't open until 9pm and all the chairs are up on the tables, the only two people I see is a barman who is cleaning glasses and in one of the booths with a pile of spread sheets and blue prints in front of her is Katelynn. Giving her a job as the vice president of GC Clubs was the best thing we ever did, she is on the ball with every little detail and she loves her job because the biggest part of it is flying all over the country and going to our clubs in person to make sure it's all good, we gave her 10% of the business so at the tender age of 24 she is worth about $100 million dollars

"Hey" I greet her and slide into the booth in front of her, she looks up from her paperwork and she makes me laugh because she has a pen in her mouth, one behind each ear, one in her hair and one in her hand

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Because of you, what are you worried there is going to be a national shortage on pens?" I gesture to her ears and mouth

"ha ha very funny, they are all different colours and it helps me keep track of what I'm doing"

"so how come you summoned me here?"

"Because the building next door is for sale and I'm just going over the figures and I think if it was turned into a restaurant to join on to the club during the day it would be a gold mine, we are in the heart of the business district here and the only good places to eat is the Deli on the corner and the mile high club, all the other places are burger joints or places that don't cater to the breakfast or lunch crowd" she hands me over the sheets with all the info but I barely glance at it. If she thinks its a good idea then we do it, she hasn't been wrong so far and I trust her instincts.

"Ok sounds good, there is enough money in the business account to buy the place, I'll get Dominic to call in a contractor to get it redone, actually I'll get my uncle Elliott to do it, he is the best in the state"

"Ok cool I'll get the ball rolling this afternoon" I motion for the bartender to bring us a bottle of wine and he comes over with the house best and pours it for us, I sip mine but Katelynn drains hers

"I spoke to Teddy today" I tell her while fiddling with the stem of my glass, she just looks at me and then just shrugs

"I want your version of events Katelynn, you and Teddy are going to be around each other quite a bit from here on in so if I can help I will but I need all the facts" to my utter shock her eyes well up so I slide across and sit beside her

"How much did he tell you?" she sniffles

"That you met in Vegas, spent a couple of days Together, almost got married and then had a argument which ended in him calling you a slut and you punching him" she laughs at how I have said it

"Yeah that's pretty much it, he was like this white night that saved me from being knocked out by a flying bottle, I swear Phoebe I didn't know he was your brother we never swapped last names, I know that sounds slutty but we just clicked you know, we talked for hours about random crap and there was like this static around us you know, without grossing you out because it's your brother, but I guess this is payback for all the up times you told me about Dominic, but Teddy is an animal in bed"

"Ewwww I don't need to know that!"

"See it's not nice is it? Anyway we had an amazing night and the next day was one of the best of my life it was so fun and he was amazing and sweet and that night we got hammered, I mean we could barely walk we were so drunk, we ended up at a chapel and thank god the guy kicked us out before we went through with it, we went back to the hotel and your brother passed out, can't handle his drink that one, I woke up the next morning and he was wrapped around me like a vine and when I looked at him I got really scared"

"Scared! of Teddy? He wouldn't hurt a fly"

"scared because of what I felt for him, I was falling and falling fast, like out of control fast, you know me Phoebe I didn't trust men after Josh cheated on me, but with Teddy I slept with him 7 hours after first meeting him, so I left him a note and legged it, I got on the elevator and got as far as the lobby when I turned back, I told my self to not be a coward and to see where things could go if we had a relationship, the elevator opened and I was giving myself a mental pep talk and then all of a sudden an arm shoots out to stop the door closing and it was Teddy, he was so angry, he first asked me if it was a game I liked to play, get the rich man in bed, I did'nt know he was rich! Yeah he had a nice suite but it's Vegas! Everyone has a nice suite, he then said it was slutty to leave a note and just walk out and then he opened his big mouth and asked if I had to get back to my pimp to tell him I couldn't squeeze any dough out of the rich guy. I Got so mad I just punched him, he fell to the floor and I turned around and walked away, I was hurt Phoebe, he was only the second guy i had ever slept with and he called me a slut and a prostitute"

Oh my god she was going back!

"Listen to me you need to work this out with him, tell him how you feel"

"are you crazy! I don't feel anything for him, it was a weekend fling, nothing more"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because he is such a douch bag!" she wails and cries into my shoulder for ten minutes and then she gets it out of her system and goes to the bathroom to fix her make up so I take the time to call Dominic

**"Hey baby"**

"Hey, you having fun with my brother?"

**"well I was, but then he got all mopey and we came to a bar in the marina for a few beers, he's out side on the phone at then moment to someone at his work, how about you? What did Katelynn want?"**

"She wants to buy the building next to club review and turn it into a restaurant, it sounds like a good idea so I told her to go ahead with it"

**"are you ok baby you sound funny?"**

"yeah...well no, not really, I need to talk to you about something ummm I think Teddy and Katelynn are in love with each other" he starts laughing on the phone

**"Pheebs come on they only met last night and they looked like they hated each other"**

"um well they kinda met before but i will tell you about it later, are you going to be long? You know we have a empty hotel suite don you? We won't have to be quite for fear of waking the kids"

**"I'll ditch your brother and meet you back in the suit in 20 minutes"**

"Ok, see you soon"


	9. Chill Bro!

**PHOEBES POV **

"Owwww!" I groan as I get out of the bed

"You ok babe?"

"Oh god I'm so sore, every muscle aches! Damn we haven't gone that rough In months' I walk into the bathroom of our suite and look at my self in the mirror.

My hair looks like iv been dragged through a hedge backwards, my lips are swollen from all the kissing, I have a slight stubble rash coming up as well because Dominic hasn't shaved today and I have a hickey on my neck. Great! It's hot as hell outside and I'm going to have to wear a turtle neck! I quickly clean myself up and jump back on top of he bed.

"I hate it when you give me hickeys in places where people can see them Dom" he is sprawled out on the bed on his front and he opens one eye to look at me

"Have you seen my shoulder and my chest?" I must look confused because he turns over on his back and I gasp

"Oh my god baby I am so sorry, I got caught in the moment" I lean over and gently kiss the two bite marks that I have left on him

"Its ok but its only fair, if I wear your mark you wear mine, now explain this whole our siblings almost got married crap!" he was not pleased when I told him about Katelynn and Teddy, but I had to laugh at him when he screamed "He slept with my sister?" so I had to remind him of all the things he had done to me and then remind him that I am Teddy's sister, he calmed down a little after that and looked a little sheepish.

"Well I think they are in love, but they hate each other at the same time, but I think if we can get them talking they will work it all out"

"Well if he makes her happy I'm ok with it, she's a grown woman, not a lot I can do about it, how about if we ask your brother to come to San Francisco with us tomorrow but not tell Katelynn, that way they will have 2 hours or so on the jet alone because we will be in the bedroom and then tomorrow night we can do our own thing and just leave them"

"sounds like a plan, they do make a cute couple"

"huh, wonder if Teddy thought we made a cute couple the first time he saw us together?"

"um number 1 we were not a couple at that time because you had us buried so deep in the friend zone I didn't think we would ever get out, we didn't do anything but kiss, even AFTER we said we loved each other and number 2, he was so mad that night his vision was clouded with anger and I don't think he saw anybody but me"

**FLASHBACK**

Ha! Eat dirt fucker!

I watch as Dominic's car spins out of control and I take him on the inside lane, it's only the second time iv beat him in a race and I know he will be mad because I clipped him but hey, I have three grand on this race and it's dog eat dog. I look down a my speedo as I cross the finish line and I'm doing 157mph. I love speed!

I slow down and park up just as Dominic crosses the line, he jumps out and slams his door shut walking over to me

"you fucking clipped my wing again Phoebe!" he roars.

I love making him frustrated! Just like I'm frustrated! He refuses to do anything sexual, but sometimes we kiss and make out a bit. He said when I turn 18 things will be different but at the moment I'm "Jail bait" as he calls me.

We are not even boyfriend and girlfriend! Because he refuses to put a label on us because of my age. Well fuck him! He knows I love him and I know he loves me We confessed it to each other about 7 months after we met so I don't see what the big deal is! I'm 18 in 11 months, why torture ourselves when we know it's going to happen? Sometimes, just to fuck with him I flirt outrageously with other guys on race nights, he gets so angry I find it funny and 9 times outta 10 he drags me Into an empty building, pins me to the nearest wall and devours my mouth, I know it turns him on and judging by the size of the bulge he gets in his jeans, when we do finally do it , I don't think I will walk for a week!

It's been a year and a half since we first met, I turned 17 a month ago. For my birthday my mom and dad got me a Audi R8 Spider which I fucking love! But it has a tracker on it so I can't race it, but it's ok because the only person to ever beat me in my skyline is Dom.

He was so sweet on my birthday, he bought me a key chain for my car keys with a queen of hearts on it and on the back he had it inscribed to read

_ "To the queen of my heart on your birthday, I love you more today than yesterday, but less than tomorrow, 1 more year. All my love DRC x._

I have to be careful that I don't leave my keys hanging around at home so instead of putting hem on my R8 keys they are on my Skyline set.

"it's not my fault you were to much of a pussy on that last bend to floor it Conners" I smirk

"A pussy?" he asked shocked and amused at the same time

"Yep a big pus..."

"PHOEBE GRACE GREY!" I turn in horror and watch as Teddy walks towards me with his eyes bulging with anger. Oh shit! Not knowing what will happen Dominic stands in front Of me ready to protect me. Aww that's so sweet.

"Dude calm down" Dominic says but Teddy just completely Ignores

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT'S AFTER DAD KILLS YOU, HOME NOW" he snarls

"Easy dude that's enough" Dominic tells him

"Man I don't know who you are , but that is my 17 year old sister who my parents think has been in her room for the last 4 hours!"

"Teddy please you can't tell mom or dad, please bro"

"you must have been doing 150mph out there! That is so dangerous, i have to tell mom and dad to keep you safe " he runs his hands through his hair making me giggle because he looks like my dad

"Teddy, I love you but you have given me no choice...if you tell mom and dad about this I will tell Sawyer what you and Courtney have been doing" he must suck in a gallon of air when I say this. Courtney is Luke Sawyers 18 year old daughter and i know that her and Teddy have been fooling around as fuck buddies for the last 2 years!

"you wouldn't!"

"Oh trust me I would, if I go down you are going down with me...or should I say I will reveal who you have been going down ON!" his face gets so red I swear I think he will pass out

"Now, Theodore this is my friend Dominic, Dom this is my big brother Ted" they shake hands put Teddy is still glaring at me

"Nice to meet you Ted"

"Yeah you too" with that he spins on his $1200 shoes and leaves

"my god I almost had a heart attack I thought it was your father! They could be twins!"

"Yeah he is my fathers mini me...I better get home...but before I do, I think i deserve a kiss for my victory" I pucker my lips dramatically and hold my face up to him

"After you cheated and clipped me, again, you don't get any kisses for a week" and with that he turns and gets in his car and goes.

He is pretending to be angry with me, but I know for sure that when I park my Skyline up tonight he will be waiting to walk me home, like he has always is.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I seem to remember you broke your no kisses for a week rule that night'" I smirk over to him

"You were such a little bitch to me that year! I swear I thought I would sexually combust when you kept teasing me"

"Moi! it took Me 2 and a half years to get into your pants, I was a innocent virgin, I didn't know how to tease a man" he flips over so we are face to face

"Bullshit! You used to wait purposely for me to be in my monthly department meeting at GEH when you knew your father would be in the room and you would text me things like "I don't think I have a gag reflex...wanna test my theory" or "Just got out the shower, it was steamy" or my personal favourite was "I think I went up a cup size"" I burst out laughing when he says this. I thought if I got him worked up enough he would just give in and sleep with me, but he shot me down every time, until one night the passion over took us.

"I wanted you so bad Phoebe, but I had this voice in my head that was calling me a sick fuck because you were so young, but I knew I loved you the moment I saw you, that 2 and a half years were pure torture to me because I wanted to do the right thing but you were relentless"

"I knew what I wanted and that was you Mr Conners so I did everything in my power to get you and look at us now, 11 years, 3 kids, a billion dollars and we love each other more every day" I snuggle into his side and he wraps his arm around me

"you were worth the wait Phoebe-Grace" he whispers into my hair

"You were too, I love you so much Dom"

"I love you too baby, always have, always will"


	10. San Fransisco Bound

**Hi everyone**

**Just a quick note, I uploaded 2 chapters of my other story The Grey-Cross Generation yesterday and only one showed up on the feed so if you haven'spread it yet you might want to check it out. It's so funny.**

**Cheers for the reviews**

**Lorna x**

**PHOEBES POV **

"Now you will be good girls for nana and grandpa right?"

I am on my knees in my parents foyer in front of my daughters saying good bye to them before we head to San Francisco, my parents were ecstatic when I asked them to baby sit overnight, my mom started to make plans to bake cookies and my dad got straight on the phone to Taylor and told him to order 3 kids size life jackets because they are going out on his new boat, well I say boat it's the size of a cruise ship, not too sure what the name means though, he always called his boats after the women in his life, The Grace and then The Anastasia, before I left home he had one called The Phoebe-Paige but his new one is called Fifty's Rose, when I asked my mom what it meant she just smiled.

"Yes mommy" they say in unison, anyone would think butter wouldn't melt but I know better, they can be little terrors when they want to be

"Listen to Grandpa on the boat and do not try to jump in the water, understand?" they roll their eyes at me and my mom starts to giggle

"Yes mommy"

"And no fighting, throwing food, arguing and if you so much as say one of the words on the naughty list then Christmas is cancelled" they both look at me in horror but I really don't want them swearing in front of my parents, I don't know who they picked it up from but about a month ago Anastasia called Annalise "A stupid Fucker"

"Jesus Phoebe they will be fine! You are going overnight not for a month" now it's my moms turn to roll her eyes

"Mom I seem to remember that I used to have the same lecture from you in my youth when we used to stay at Bellevue" I smirk at her and she laughs

"Ok then give me a big hug" I engulf both of them in my arms and kiss their heads

"I love you both and daddy and I will see you tomorrow night ok" they give me a nod and then run off into the kitchen where they have discovered if they pretend to be all cute and adorable Gail gives them anything they want, yesterday when I picked them up they had pancakes with M&Ms the size of plates!

"Thanks for doing this mom I really appreciate it" I give her a hug and she clings to me a little and I get a pain in my heart. I feel so guilty for what I did

"We love having them Pheebs, we have a lot of time to catch up on" she says softly making me almost want to cry. I hang my head in shame and wring my hands

"Mom I...I never said I was sorry for what I did...I shouldn't have just left without a word...I just at the time I thought it was my only option but looking back I know I was wrong...I can't imagine what you and dad went through, it would kill me and Dom if one of the girls skipped out on us, so I know that it may be a little too late but I really am sorry mom, sorry for running away, sorry for not calling, sorry I disappointed you and couldn't be the daughter you wanted, I'm just so sorry and I hope you can accept my apology and one day forgive me" I still cant look her in the eye because shame is washing over me in waves and now I have tears in me eyes. A soft hand takes hold of my chin and lifts my face so I am looking at her, Blue to Grey.

"Don't ever say that again Phoebe-Grace, you ARE the daughter I always wanted and nothing you have ever done has disappointed me, yes you are responsible for 90% of my grey hairs and yes, it did almost kill me when you left...but..I admire you honey, you knew what you wanted and you let nothing stand in your way and look how far you have come, you have 3 wonderful children, a huge company and you have the love of your life by your side...it takes guts to do what you did Phoebe, I accept your apology and you are forgiven, and I don't want this subject brought up again, you are home baby girl and thats all that's matters" now I really start to cry and I hug her only letting go when Dominic and Teddy shout for me to hurry up from out side.

"I love you mom, and I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Love you too baby girl and good luck" she winks at me and heads for the kitchen. I filled her in on the TedLynn saga and she is on board with me as she thinks Katelynn is a lovely girl.

It took me no trouble at all to convince Teddy to fly down to SanFran with us, he's never been before and wants to ride the cable cars. I hop into the limo and we head to Sea-Tac where we have our jet on stand by. Katelynn uses the jet more than us but it was a good investment and it is so much better with the children, I can only imagine what the girls would do on a commercial flight.

We told Teddy that Katelynn flew out last night to New York to check on a club but I had a text from her 10 minutes ago saying she was on the jet with a vodka and tonic and for us to hurry up because she was getting bored. Let's see how bored she is when she sees Teddy.

We pull up on the tarmac and Dominic helps me out the limo. As we all walk to the steps he grabs my ass in his hand and gives me a smirk.

No kids. 2 hour flight. On board bedroom. There is only one thing we will be doing.

When we get on the jet Katelynn is sat in one of the loungers with a drink in one hand and a spread sheet in the other, humming along with a song that she is listening to on her iPod! She is wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with brown uggs and a overly big brown sweater that hangs off one shoulder,even though she is dressed so casual she looks stunning. She must see movement in her vision because she looks up smiling and then the smile is gone when she clocks eyes on Teddy

"What he hell is he doing here?" she's pissed

"Im here because I was told you wouldn't be" he spits at her.

"well you can fucking well leave" she points to the door but Teddy just places his bag on the chair behind her and starts to take off his jacket

"No! This is half my sisters plane and she invited me so I'm staying put, if you don't like it you leave" and with that he throws himself down in the chair behind her and orders a double Jack and Coke from the stewardess.

I take Dominic's hand and I can tell he wants to laugh just like I do and we settle ourselves in seats side by side on the other side of the aisle from the love birds.

As the plane taxis down he runway I look over at Teddy and Katelynn who are basically sat back to back and I want to giggle. They are both looking out the window. Both twirling a finger around their glass and at the exact same moment they both sigh! Match made in heaven.

As we climb higher in the sky Dominic starts to kiss my neck and I respond but licking his ear, I start slowly running my hands through his hair and he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth making me groan, I completely forget that we have 2 passenger and i slip my hand in to the top of his shirt and undo his top button and then the second just as I get to his third button Teddy screams at me

"Oh for fucks sake what is wrong with you both? Can't you leave each other alone for 5 minutes!" he looks absolutely disgusted and all I can do is laugh. Just then the pilot lets us know over the speaker system that we can take our belts off and Dominic releases mine in record time and then Offers his hand to me to stand up

"I know the ladylike and polite thing to do would be to say something like, we have work to do or we are going for a nap but I don't want to insult your intelligence so I will tell the truth. We are going to the bedroom to have sex, we can get pretty loud so I advise you put your ear buds in and if you feel the plane shake its probably not turbulence, laters" with that I smack Dominic's ass and run to the bedroom and fling myself on the bed.

He looks down at me and smirks and then slowly takes his shirt off revealing his ripped body and the tattoo over his heart that I love. 1 month after we got married he went out to get milk and came back with a tattoo over his heart that reads

_**My love**_

_**My life**_

_**My beautiful wife**_

_**Phoebe**_

He throws his shirt behind him and then slowly takes off his jeans leaving him in only his black boxers, he then crawls up the bed until he is hovering over me

"Do you think Katelynn and Teddy will be ok together?" I ask him

"right now I don't know and I don't care because I am going to make you scream"

And he did. For 2 straight hours. And I loved it!

When we had to leave the bedroom to land I expected to see Teddy and Katelynn laughing and maybe having a drink, but they were in same position we left them in so I had to think fast and I quickly texted the cab company that were going to pick us up and ordered 2 cabs instead of the 1 I originally booked. When we descend the plane I take Dominic's hand and head for the first cab

"Hey where are you both going? I thought we were heading for the house?" Katelynn asks

"We will be home later you have your keys we need to go do something at the office first, take Teddy with you and show him the guest room will ya, good, thanks, see ya later" and with that I get in the car leaving them both giving me death stares.

**KATELYNNS POV**

I am going to kill them! Slowly and painfully! I can't believe they have left me with this jackass!

"I can just take another cab If it makes you more comfortable" god did his voice have to sound so damn sexy?

I look up at him and he looks a little defeated, I guess I was a bit of a bitch to him on the flight, he tried to talk to me and I told him to fuck off. If he thinks all will be forgiven just because our siblings are married he has another thing coming...but then he looks at me and he looks like a kicked puppy. Damn him and his Adonis looks

"It's ok we can just go in that one" I gesture to the cab waiting for us and I swear his face lights up like I just told he he had been selected to be the new king of the world. He holds his hand out and motions for me to go first

"After you Miss Conners"

"Thank you Mr Grey"

Oh god in heaven help me!


	11. Memories

**Hi everyone**

**I have made a pinterest page for this story, the link is on my profile, if anyone has trouble getting on, just PM me and I will send you the link**

**Thanks for the reviews I love them!**

**Cheers **

**Lorna x**

**PHOEBES POV**

"Holy fucking shit that was good" I pant

I am on my back on my soon to be old desk in my soon to be old office with Dominic cradled to my chest as I run my fingers through his hair after some impeccable desk sex.

"you are absolutely out of this world do you know that? We have been fucking for 8 years and you get better and better each time! Holy fuck how did you get so good?" he pants into my chest, god bless him he is spent

"well I am so good for two reasons. Number one, I had a fucking amazing teacher who was celibate for almost 2 and a half years before he finally gave in and let me have my wicked way with him and number 2,I'll let you in on a little secret... about a year after we met I knew I wanted to fuck your brains out but being a virgin I had no clue what I was doing...so, I kinda watched porn to get some tips" I whisper the last part but he hears and starts laughing his ass off and it's infectious so I starts laughing with him

"You watched porn? What type of porn?"

"porn is porn babe"

"no it's not, was it lovemaking porn, rough, straight, gay, girl on girl, fetish?" he's grinning up at me and starts laughing again when I blush

"it was a little bit of everything, I figured if I took a little bit of each and combined it I could rock your world"

"well mission accomplished baby, god do you know what I would pay to go back in time and watch your face when you were watching it? All those moves for the first time! Christ I'm getting hard again just thinking about it"

"you should have seen my face when my dad got the pay per view bill? Our laptops where always monitored by Barney my dads IT guy so I used the tv In The family room when I knew no one was home, when my dad got the bill he thought it was Teddy and then he had an itemised list made and a couple of the gay clips were listed and he thought Teddy was gay, he wanted Ted to know that him and my mom would support him and he sat him down and went into this big long speech and started telling him all about the gay charity's he was going to start to support, Teddy was speechless, to this day they don't know it was me" I start laughing uncontrollably again thinking back to that time

"As much as I would like to take you again baby we need to lock this place up and get going. We still have to pack up some of the house and then the study and we need to get all our cars shipped back to Seattle" he unwinds my legs from his waist where I had him in a death grip, I stand up and hunt around the office for my clothes.

When we walked in this afternoon we got all our paperwork sorted in record time and then we were stood on different sides of the office and then like two magnets that just have to be together we collided in a fit of hands, tongues and legs.

"how do you think Ted and Katelynn are getting on?" I ask him as I snap my bra back into place and start buttoning my shirt

"I don't know baby but they will figure it out, Ted seems like a solid guy

and that's what Katelynn needs. After our dad skipped out on us I was the only male influence in her life and then I went to college for 4 years and then me and you hit the road, she needs a stable influence and I think your brother can give that to her, besides I had a word with him this morning and he knows he needs to respect my little sister and if he hurts her I'll break his arms" he smiles at me as he loops his belt back through his jeans

"Do you respect Ted's little sister?" I ask as I run my fingers through my hair trying to get it tame, he walks over, shirt still open and wraps his arms around me and pretends to bite my neck

"Oh baby, I respect the fuck out of her"

'well I'm glad, come on Conners we have a a couple more hours of paperwork to pack up and then I want to have bath with you so we can scrub off all the sweat and sex" I take him by the hand and pull him out of the office.

On our way back to our house I look out here window of the place I have come to call home, but has never felt like home. I do love San Francisco, the history and the culture of the city is magnificent, but Seattle is in my blood. When we landed at Sea Tac the day before my grandfathers funeral and I looked out the window of the city I was born in its like my soul knew it was home.

When we pull up put side of our house I see that the kitchen light is on. I love this house and I may talk to Dominic about just renting it out instead of selling it.

It was the house we brought our 3 children home to so it will always have special memories for us. It's a huge Victorian house with white Windows's and red walls, I fell in love with it as soon as we saw it and we have been very happy here.

I wrap my arms around Dominic's waist as we walk up the stone steps to the front door, I take out my key and open our front door and switch the lights on. As I take my coat off to hang it on the hook I hear the unmistakable sound of Katelynns giggle coming from the kitchen.

_Don't let them be having sex in the kitchen. _

_Don't let them be having sex in the kitchen._

_Please don't let them be having sex in the kitchen_.

I look up and Doms face is just one big angry scowl, he shoves his jacket of and stomps his way to the kitchen with me trailing along behind him.

_Please don't let them be having sex in the kitchen!_

My now furious husband swings the door open of the kitchen and the scene we come upon is the last thing I expected.

Teddy and Katelynn are stood on either side of my kitchen island and both of them are covered in food! There is food on the walls, the floors, it's everywhere!

Teddy looks like he has had a chocolate cake smashed in his face and Katelynn has noodles in her hair,

"What the hell did you do to each other and to my kitchen?" I ask with my hands on my hips. If this were my two 5 year old children then maybe it would be acceptable but two grown people?

"She started it! She sprayed me with water" Teddy points at Katelynn and he is trying to be mad but I can see the hint of a smile pulling at his lips

"Because you needed to cool down you horn dog and you were the one who threw noodles at me!"

"Because you pushed a cake in my face!" and this time he can't stop and he starts laughing and she joins in. I look at Dominic and he is smiling so crisis adverted, I don't know how I would have reacted if they were having sex.

"clean up my kitchen both of you! Dom and I are going to pack up our offices and then a few bits of personal stuff and then we can all go out to a restaurant" I turn to leave but I have to say what I'm thinking

"Oh by the way...you can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife" I wink at Katelynn and she blushes while Teddy smirks his Christian Grey smirk.

A few hours later and Dominic and I are relaxing in our round bath with a glass of wine each before we have to get ready to go out with Teddy and Katelynn. We face timed the children earlier today on my moms phone but they only said hi and ran off again because at the time they were in build a bear and by the looks of it my father has bought half the shop, I could hear him telling them things like "anything for my Twincesses" not princesses, Twincesses! Paige was with them and when my mom turned the phone around she showed me the 3 dozen bags of loot that she had bought for the girls and Bobby. If my children weren't spoiled before they sure are now.

I lean back into Dominic's chest and let out a big sigh

"You ok baby?" he asks while sponging my shoulders and peppering my neck with kisses

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to miss this place that's all and I was thinking, I don't want to sell it Dom, let's keep it, we can use it as our California base, 60% of the clubs are based in the state it will get used all the time, if not by us then by Katelynn"

"I was thinking the same thing, we have some good memories in this house, we brought the children home here, they learned to walk and talk here and we...oh Mrs Conners the memories we have made here" he whispers in my ear making me squirm.

"we certainly have made our mark here haven't we...remember the night we fucked on the roof?" I giggle

"I only went up there to fix the satellite dish, next thing I knew you followed me up and pounced on me"

"you looked so fucking hot! You were wearing ripped jeans white vest and a tool belt! A Fucking tool belt!" I turn to straddle him Becaus even thinking of that day has turned me on, I wrap my arms around the back of his head and pull him in for a quick kiss

"you want to know my happiest memory in this house? Well I have 5 really"

"Okay then what's your 5"

"number 1 was the day I came home and found you in the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test and crying with happy years. number 2 was the day we brought the girls home from the hospital. Number 3 was the day when you casually told me to go to the store and get you ice cream, a pizza and a pregnancy test because you thought you were pregnant with Bobby and number 4 was the day we brought Bobby home and my family was compleat, 2 beautiful little girls, a son and a wife that I love more than life it's self" I have tears in my eyes when he tells me this.

"I love you so much Dominic and your children love you to the moon and back" i lean my forehead to his and he kisses my lips softly and then I start to deepen it before I remember and pull back

"Wait you said you had 5 but that was only 4, what's the last one"

"oh yeah, number 5 was last year on my birthday when i Came home and found you on our bed naked except for the big red bow you had tied around yourself" he grins at me. That really was a wild night

"Well I believe I have a birthday coming up so I want you naked with just a bow...actually no...a tool belt" I whisper while biting his lip

"I'm sure I can arrange that... Now we need to get out because we have started to look like prunes"

We get out and dry off and get dressed, I am just putting on my shoes when Katelynn comes in looking fabulous in a little black dress, a pair of red heels and a matching clutch and by the looks of her she is fuming!

"What's wrong?"

"your brother is an asshole that's what's wrong! Does he have some type of chemical imbalance that I'm not aware of? Because one minute he is happy and laughing and the next his mood shifts and he becomes this big Arse who suffer with the worse case of foot in mouth I have ever seen!" I have to laugh at her because she is pacing up and down

"What did he do now?"


	12. Skater boy! She said see ya later boy

**KATELYNNS POV**

"He's is a a...god I can't think of a word bad enough to describe him!" I groan and throw myself back on Phoebes bed, I don't even care that I have probably ruined my hair

"Start from the beginning" she sits down next to me and strokes my hair

"Well it started after you guys left us at the airport"

**FLASHBACK A FEW HOURS BEFORE**

"After you Miss Conners"

"Thank you Me Grey"

Oh god in heaven help me! Did his voice have to sound like that? He leads me over to the cab with his hand in the small of my back and I swear it feels like fire!

Before the weekend I spent with Teddy in Las Vegas I had only ever been with one guy, well slept with one guy, I had other boyfriends but it never got past second base, the guy I lost my virginity too was my ex Josh, I met him my third year at college, I was 20 years old and he just swept me off my feet, he was so romantic and in my naive little head I thought we would move in together and then get married have 2.5 children and live happy ever after...and then I walked into his apartment one day and found him in bed with a girl from his tutor group! I was so mad I picked up the first thing I could find, which was a can of Pringles and I threw them at his head and then walked out, blocked his number and never looked back

The reason I was in Las Vegas that weekend was because Dominic sent me down there to check in on a few of his and Phoebes clubs, I was minding my own business in the office of The Mustang club when a call came through that some drunk was kicking off in the bar so I went down to check it out and when I opened the door all I saw was a bottle flying at my head and then a flash of copper hair fly pass me and take the hit, it knocked him out cold and I got on the floor and held his head in my hands and stroked his face until he woke up. The first time I saw his eyes it felt like an electric shock had hit me and I just felt this connection, we spent and amazing night together and had a blast the next day, then we almost got married, went back to a hotel room, he passed out, I ran away, I came back, he called me a prostitute, I punched him and here we are almost a year later, sharing a cab back to my brothers house, who happens to be married to his sister. You can't make this shit up!

"Wow I knew the streets were steep but this is insane!" he says while looking out the window. He's like a little boy which makes me smile

"No hills in Seattle?"

"Yeah there are hills but not like this, damn I wish I had brought my board" his face and ears turn a beautiful shade of pink when he says this

"Board?" I ask

"Ummm...yeah...skateboard" he blushes furiously and rubs the back of his neck

"Awww you're a skater boy! That's soooo cute! Do you also wear you pants halfway down your ass! Do you have a "Crew" Oh my god! Do you randomly bust out singing to Avril Lavigne" he scowls at me and I burst into a fit of giggle ending in a very unladylike like snort

"For your information Miss Conners I happen to be excellent on a skateboard, my uncle Elliott taught me when I was 5 and I've always loved it"

"Ok Mr Hotshot lawyer, come on we are here" I get out of the cab and grab my bags from the driver, I go to hand him the cab fair and Mr Skater boy scowls at me and pays the cab himself.

We walk up the stone steps and I pull out my key and open the door

"Wow! This place is great!" he looks around in wonder

"Yeah it is, Phoebe decorated it all herself, Dominic wanted to just hire someone but Phoebe wanted to do it all her self, she painted the walls, hung the pictures, she even put up all the shelves"

"She always did things like that to her room when she was a kid, drove my dad crazy, one time she painted it all black and on one wall she painted a Phoenix risings from flames with all these hearts that looked like mirrors that had been shattered, it was really good, none of us knew she could paint like that, the next day she painted it all white"

"Hmmm let me guess, she painted that about a month before her and Dominic ran away?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asks scrunching his face up

"Well I don't know all the details but what I do know is Dominic's pet name for Phoebe is Phoenix and about a month before they hit the road, they broke up for like a week, girls do stupid things when they brake up with guys" I shrug

"I never knew they broke up"

"Yeah but hey, it all worked out in the end" I walk into the living room and dump my bag.

"Well make your self at home, I need to pack up my room, the kitchen is through that door if you want food"

"ok thanks, ill just ummm hang out I guess" he walks over to the mantel and looks at the photos of the kids and head up the stairs but i can't help look back at him and he has a melancholy look on his face while he stares at a picture that was taken of Phoebe the day the girls were born.

I walk up the stairs and head to my room. The plan was to live here for a week maybe two after my grandma died but I ended up staying because I felt something here that I hadn't felt since before Dominic left for college.

I felt like part of a family. Our mom died when I was two and Dominic was 10, our dad hit the bottle when she died and then he hit the road and We haven't seen him since so our grandma raised us.

I start to throw my favourite jeans in some suitcases and then my personal trinkets, we have movers coming I tomorrow morning to pack up the big stuff but I want to take some books and things back with me.

"Knock knock" I look up and there stood in doorway is Mr Adonis himself

"Hey, you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine, I'm just bored...do you want some help?"

"Ummm I'm almost done but you can pack my books into that box if you want" I point to my book shelf and the empty box on my bed

"Sure I can do that" he rolls up his sleeves and starts to delicately place the books into the box one by one instead of what anybody else would do which is just pack a handful

"They won't break if you pack more than one at a time You know" I smirk at him

"My mother would kill me if I did that, we were brought up to appreciate the written word and from a young age she would show us how to hold a book to not damage it" he shrugs. God he is too cute for words! And he is in my room! Holy crap I have a boy in my room! The thought makes me giggle into a pair of jeans I am folding

"Penny for your thoughts"

"I was just thinking I have a boy in my room" I giggle and he grins

"What that has never happened before?...wait...oh my god were you a virgin the night that we" I cut him off before he can say it

"No I wasn't, but I was raised by a very strict catholic grandmother who wouldn't even let me have boys over to study and then when I moved here Dominic's one rule was "No sex in my house" and I only ever had one serious boyfriend and that was in college, so you Mr Grey, are the first male aside from my brother and nephew who has ever been in my room" he looks very uncomfortable when I say this and he opens his mouth to say something but then shuts it and pretends to be very interested in a book

"Just say what ever you are thinking Ted"

"I'm thinking I'm the worlds biggest prick" he sighs and sits down on the edge of my bed

"I'm not going to argue with you, but why do you think that?"

"because you said that you only had one serious boyfriend and that morning in Vegas I called you...some very unflattering and unladylike things" he looks pained when he says it and won't look me in the eye

"Yes you did but hey, we will be in each others lives for the next 60 or 70 years so lets just forget what happened in Vegas, we need to be friends for the sake of Dom, Phe and the kids"

"Friends?"

"Yes friends, now if you are finished I'm starving so let's go down and order some food"

"Should i call Dominic and Phoebe and see of they want food too?" he pulls out his phone and goes to dial but I stop him

"I guarantee you if you call them now all you will hear is sex sounds"

"What?" he gasps

"Yeah something you should probably get used to, they do it all the time so I have learned that unless it is a life or death emergency, don't call them, wait for them to call you otherwise you will be mentally scarred for life"

"Thanks for the tip"

We order Chinese food with double chocolate fudge cake which he tells me is his favourite and we sit on either side of the kitchen island and dig in, him with chop sticks and me with a spoon which he smirks at

"Why are you smirking?" I ask mid chew

"Who eats Chinese from a carton with a spoon? Use a fork or chop sticks"

"Ive always Used a spoon to eat Chinese, When I was a kid I was clumsy and things would fall off my fork so my grandma always gave me a spoon and I look like an idiot when I use chops sticks" I shrug

"Show me" he hands me his chops sticks and I hold them best I can but judging by the laugh he barks out I guess I really do look like an idiot

"Oh my god, that is the most most adorable thing I have ever seen" he laughs

"Yeah yeah what ever Grey, there must be something that you can't do?"

"well I'm pretty much perfect at everything but and if you repeat this I will hunt you down...I couldn't tie my shows until I was 16" now I burst out laughing

"What 16? How is that possible?"

"hey it's not easy ok! I'm left handed and it was awkward, my school shoes were always slip ons because my dad was always worried I would trip on my laces and then when I got older I just used to jam my feet In my sneakers without undoing the laces and any other time I used to pay Paige or Phoebe $5 to tie them for me"

"That has to be the most pathetic thing I have ever heard!" I laugh again and he throws his napkin at me

"What I lacked in shoe lace skills I made up for 100% into every other Thing I used to do, In school, work and...other activities" he smirks and I feel my face flame because I know he is talking about sex and I have to agree with him, he did give 100% that night.

"Well what I lack in utensil holding skills I made up for in other areas too"

"You sure did" he leers and I do the only thing I can think of.

I squirt my water From my bottle into his face making him gasp

"What did you do that for?" he splutters

"because you need to cool down skater boy" he walks around the kitchen like a panther and comes to to stand between my thighs and I swear I think I stop breathing for a second

"Miss Conners you seem to have gotten me all wet...perhaps I should return the favour?"

"you think you can get me with a corny one liner and a beautiful smile?"

"That line was not corny and with my beautiful smile I think it will be piece of cake" he whisper about an inch from my lips. I know if I don't put a Stop to this right away I will end up fucking him on the counter top and I don't want to do that, well I do, but not like this, If we decide to get together it needs to be gradually, we should not jump straight back into bed with each other so I reach my hand over to the big chunk of chocolate cake on the counter and I smam it all over his face slowly.

The look on his face is priceless and it makes me giggle until he picks up my carton of noodles and throws it in my hair, which then causes a mini food fight which is interrupted by Dominic and Phoebe

Right before Phoebe leave she tells us that you could cut the sexual tension with a knife which makes me blush and Theodore to smirk

"Well I guess we better get this place cleaned up" I say and I grab a dish towel but he grabs my hand

"Katie look , I was a prick in Vegas, I should not have said those things to you and I am really sorry, I just felt like we had this connection and when I woke and you were gone I felt hurt, and then when I saw you going on the elevator I snapped" I don't tell him that I was actually coming back.

"Look I like you and I know it will be complicated with Phoebe and Dominic but I would like to see how this could go, let's forget Vegas like you said earlier and start with a clean slate" he stands back and extends his hand to shake

"Hi I'm Teddy Grey" if he was any other man on the planet I would tell him to go take a flying jump, but it's him and I know in my heart that this has the potential to be something great

"Pleasure to meet you Teddy, I'm Katelynn Conners"

"Miss Conners would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner and then tomorrow before our plane leaves would you accompany me on a breakfast date at the pier?"

"sounds like fun Mr Grey" I smile shyly at him and he leans forward and very gently places a kiss on my lips to seal the deal

We get dressed for dinner and I make a double effort to look good, I walk down the stairs and Teddy is standing in the front room looking handsome in a navy blue suit with a baby blue tie

"Wow you look great Katie" he leans forward and kisses my cheek like a gentleman

"You look very nice yourself" we stand staring at each other just smiling but the mood is broken by my phone ringing, I look at the screen and see that it is my friend Travis, I've known him for about 2 years because he was the consultant on a remodel we did at a gay bar downtown, Him and his boyfriend David are the must know people on the SanFran gay scene and with his input on the club it was a roaring success

"Hey Travis"

**"Hey baby girl, my sources tell me you are in town but you are packing up and moving to Seattle of all places! Is it true?"**

"Yeah its true and how the hell did you know that?"

**"Lynny Lynny Lynny, uncle Travis knows all, now when are you leaving?"**

"Tomorrow at 1pm,why?"

**"Perfect, I have decided to make and honest man of Davey boy and I am going to propose and you know me I like low key affairs so I am doing a bungee jump tomorrow morning and I am gong to scream my proposal to him on my way down and I would love love love for you to be there, it's going to be about 30 of us, what do you say? It's tomorrow at 10am on the river view bridge"**

"Congratulations and I'd love to be there Travis, tomorrow morning 10am count me in"

**"Ok then babe, see you tomorrow, love you"**

"Love you too Travis, bye" I hang up and turn around to Teddy to ask him if we can make tomorrow Brunch at the pier instead of breakfast but when I look at him he looks angry

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Seriously! You have to ask? We make plans for our first date and you ditch me for some guy named Travis! Who the fuck is Travis and why the fuck does he get to go out with MY girl on what was supposed to be MY date Miss Conners?" he snaps

What the fuck!

"First of all Mr Grey, I am NOT your girl, second of all it's none of your fucking business who Travis is and third of all, you can take your date and shove it up you ass!"

"I don't share what's mine Katelynn!"

"I'm not yours Theodore and right now I don't think I ever want to be!" I turn on my heel and run up the stairs to Phoebes room and tell her what happened.

"listen Katelynn I'm not going to defend my brother because he was being an Ass...but...you may have noticed that my father is very territorial of my mother and that was Teddy's yard stick. Grey men are very jealous creatures, very bad tempered and they all say things that they regret, but under all of that crap they are good men, honest men, men who treat you right but need constant attention and work and if you think you can handle all that I think you and my brother could be great together but if you don't think you can handle a toddler in a mans body, walk away now before what ever was happening in the kitchen goes any further" she tells me

Before I can reply back to her there is a tap on the door and once again it's Mr Grey looking once again like a kicked puppy

"What do you want" I snap

"Can we talk?" he ask softly, a compleat 360 from the way he sounded downstairs

God why does this man have to be so mercurial! Where the fuck did he get his mood swings from?


	13. First spanks and old ghosts

**JUST A SHORT ONE THAT WILL PAVE THE WAY FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND FLASH BACKS INCLUDING, HOW CHRISTIAN AND ANA FOUND OUT ABOUT DOMINIC AND WHY PHEOBE AND DOMINIC BROKE UP FOR A WEEK **

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST PAGE AND AS ALWAYS I LOVE THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV **

I feel a little sad as the Jet rises in the sky leaving San Francisco behind us, it has been a good 5 years but it is time to take my rightful place back in Seattle.

Last night was awkward to say the least, I think Teddy and Katelynn made up but Katelynn was still a bit frosty with him, I think that he has one more chance with her but if he keeps putting his big foot in his big mouth he will lose her, I don't know what happened when we came home because Dominic and I went straight to bed and we left them in the kitchen, but they must have cleared the air.

Everything we need has been packed up and we have it with us and the bigger things are being shipped later today.

The only thing I am worried about are our cars, we have over $3 millions worth between us, its a passion we both share and over the years we have indulged each other on birthdays and anniversaries, a few years ago on Christmas we bought each other matching Aston Martins and of course I still have my red Skyline which I used to race when I was a teenager, I think that is my favorite car because if I had not stumbled upon the race scene I would never have met Dominic and I would not have had my children, I would have probably gone to Harvard got a degree in economics and started working at GEH and I probably would have ended being alone because to this day no other man has ever affected me like Dominic. I see good looking guys all the time and over the years I have had a few that have tried to turn my head but it will always be Dominic, always has been and always will be.

I always wonder though about other peoples sex life, I mean Dom and I cant keep our hands off each other and on average we do it about 4 times a day some times more if we don't have the kids around, I wonder if we are normal?

I think we are trying to make up for lost time for the 2 and a half years we waited. I still don't know how we managed to make it that long but my husband was just trying to do the right thing, I almost had him a couple of times but he always stopped before we went too far which I am thankful for now, it makes me giggle because I was relentless and I would take him to the edge of his sanity sometimes, I remember after one failed attempt to seduce him he even spanked me on my jean clad ass which made me have a giggling fit

**FLASH BACK A FEW YEARS BEFORE, PHOEBE HAS JUST TURNED 17**

"Wow you were such a little cutie pie!" I laugh as Dominic shows me photos of him growing up.

We are sat on the floor of his apartment leaning against the sofa, he is drinking a beer but he refused to give me one so I am forced to drink a Pepsi, it is 100 degrees outside and I would kill for a nice cold beer but Mr "We must uphold the law" won't budge

My mother and father have taken Paige to Disneyland for the weekend, Teddy is away at college and I paid my CPO who has only been on the security team for about a month $1000 to turn a blind eye to me going out and for him not to inform my parents or Taylor, he agreed because I told him I was just hanging at my friend Katelynns place and so he walked me up to the apartment, saw Katelynn who answered the door and he must not have seen any harm in a 5foot1 teenager so he left me and walked across the road to see a movie in the movie theatre about 5 minutes before Katelynn left us to go hang with her friends.

"Please can I have a beer? I'm gasping! It's boiling hot in here and it's not like I haven't drunk alcohol before, please baby" I pout at him and he just shakes his head so I try another tactic, I move over and straddle his legs.

I am wearing daisy duke style cut off jeans and a white vest top, I know I look hot because when he first saw me today his eyes glazed over and he had to adjust him self in his shorts, I wrap my arms around his neck and peck him on the lips

"please Mr Conners" I look him straight in the eye and give him my best innocent look

"No Phoebe, it's bad enough that I am in a relationship with a 17 year old girl and I am 23 I will not ply you with alcohol as well that is just a Step to far"

What he says shocks me because it's the first time he has ever used the word relationship when he has talked about us, the most he has said on the subject up until now is to call us "2 people who are in love but have zero sex" which always made me roll my eyes, we know we are going to be together in less than a year so why wait?

"So you admit it then?" I ask him

"Admit what?"

"That we are in fact in a relationship" he cocks his head to one side and smiles

"I had a long hard think about it last night, I love you Phoebe, I loved you from the moment I first saw you, I have been fighting this for a long time because in my head I think it was wrong that I had such strong feelings for you when you were only 15 and then you turned 16 and I didn't feel as bad and now you are 17 it's like I can see the finish line, 10 more months and we can make it official but until then I want you to walk around thinking in that pretty little head of yours "Dominic Conners is my man and I am his lady" and hopefully you will stop flirting with all those little boys to get me jealous" He smirks

"let me fill you in on a little secret...,the first night we met and I won that race because I clipped your car...when you got out this blond bitch walked over to you and put her hand on your arm...I felt like ripping her to pieces, I had met you like 20 minutes before but in my head I was screaming "Paws off my man bitch" I'm glad it has finally gotten into that thick head of yours that we are in this for the long haul"

I start to kiss him and he deepens it, he puts his hand on my lower back and pushes me closer to him, I can feel him growing under me and it makes me squirm on his lap and he groans and breaks the kiss

"we have to stop" he pants and I almost want to cry in frustration

"Why? Please Dominic I want you, I want you so bad" I lock my lips with his again and and it makes him groan, he flips me over so he is above me and he kisses me like his life depends on it...and then he jumps to his feet laughing

"I'm not touching you until you are 18 Miss Grey" when he says this I actually hit the floor with both my hands and scream in frustration, I get to my feet and put my shoes back on grabbing my purse I head to the door but the big oaf blocks me

"Move out of my way Dominic" I growl and he just gives me this maddening grin which makes me stamp my foot in temper

"Why are you trying to leave?"

"I'm not trying to leave I AM leaving, now move"

"Nope" he pops the P and I see red and I try to push him out the way but he just grabs hold of my wrist an spins me so my back is to his chest and my arms are crossed in front of me, I kick back with my legs but he hooks his leg around both of mine making me completely immobile

"Why are you so mad?" he sounds fucking confused! The big jack ass

"I'm mad because it should be our decision to have sex not just YOUR decision, I am old enough to know what I want and I want you! But you clearly don't want me" I shout and he actually starts to laugh which makes me scream in frustration, again! He bites my earlobe and my scream of frustration turns into a moan as he flexes his hips into my ass and I can feel his hardness

"Do you feel how much I want you? I want you so fucking much it hurts but I don't want to take advantage of you Phoebe! You may think you are ready, you may think you are grown up but the fact that you have just asked like a child who has been denied candy proves that your are not ready, when I acted like a brat when I was a kid I was spanked and that's what I should do to you now for this petulant little display"

"You wouldn't dare spank me!" I spit out at him.

He picks me up from behind and walks me to his sofa, he sits down and before I know what is happening I am across his lap while he has one of his legs over mine keeping me in place

"so you think I won't dare Miss Grey?" he tickles my ribs when he says this and even though I am still mad it makes me giggle

"I know you Dominic, you won't do anything against my will" I say because I know in my heart he wont hit me. He suddenly realises me from his legs and his hands but I am still on his lap, I turn my head so I can see his face

"Why did you let me go?"

"You're right, I would never do anything you didn't want me to do, even though you deserve a spanking for testing me. I love you Phoebe Grace and I only want to do the right thing" and now I feel like shit. I want this so bad I didn't think about how this must be affecting him.

"Spank me" I say to him and his jaw drops

"What?"

"Spank me, you're right I was acting like a brat I was being petulant and I do deserve a spanking because I have been a little bitch to you I just want you OWWWWW" he spanked me before I could finish what i was saying!

It wasn't hard, and it didn't hurt, it just shocked the bejesus outta me!

"You could have given me a warning!" I pout while rubbing my ass where he struck me

"I didn't want you to change your mind, I've wanted so smack that ass since you clipped my car" he laughs and it makes me giggle, I sit up and sit on his lap with my head under his chin

"You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" he ask softly

"No I didn't even feel it...it actually...umm...never mind"

"No tell me"

"I liked it...it felt good" I blush and he laughs

"Well well well, Phoebe Grey i think you are a little bit of a kinkster!" He chuckles

"one day I'll let you test that theory, over and over and over again" he flips me and spanks me one more time and then hits me with a pillow sending me into a giggling fit

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Why are you smiling so much?" Dominic asks me as he strokes his thumb over my knuckles

"I was just thinking of the first time you spanked me" I giggle

"if memory serves me right I tested a certain theory over and over and over again"

"Did you come to any conclusions?"

"Yeah I think I proved over and over and over again that you are indeed a kinky...kinky...dirty girl" he whispers the last part and it makes me shiver, I unbuckle our belts and take his hand and lead him back towards the bedroom but not before I hear Teddy say under his breath "unbelievable!" _ Yeah yeah yeah get over it bro!_

When we land at Sea-Tac our pilot tells us that we have to go thorough the main terminal because the private entrance security gate is having an upgrade and we will have to meet our car at the main entrance.

We walk through the airport hand in hand and I smile when I see Teddy take Katelynns hand so they don't get parted it the crowd, perhaps there is hope for him yet. As we are walking I peak up at my hot husband and he almost make me drool he looks so good wearing his aviator sunglasses. I contemplate taking him into the public bathrooms but I don't think Teddy can take much more of our sexcapades today.

As we are walking I look around the airport at all the people, I haven't been in the commercial section for about 5 years since we got the jet but I enjoy seeing all the people getting excited to go on their travels,as my eyes flit from face to face I see one the I never wanted to see again and it make me stop dead in my tracks and I can feel the blood drain from my face

"What's wrong baby?"

"When did that prick get out of prison?"

I point towards the now grinning evil bastard stood against the far wall and before I can stop him, Dominic charges like a bull seeing a red flag.


	14. Crash and Burn

**HI ALL**

**ONE OF THE GUEST REVIEWS SAID SOMETHING LIKE IF I KEEP WRITING THE FLASH BACKS THEY WILL STOP READING AND I HAD 2 CHAPTERS TO STOP IT OR THEY WOULD STOP READING SOO I THINK I MAY BE LOSING A READER SOON.**

**IF YOU HAVE BEEN READING THIS STORY FROM THE START YOU WILL ALL KNOW THAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT LOTS OF PEOPLE WANTED ME TO KEEP GOING SO I DID EVEN THOUGH I HAD NO CLUE WHAT TO DO WITH THE STORY SO I HAVE BEEN WINGING IT FOR ABOUT A MONTH NOW.**

**THE FLASH BACKS ARE INPORTANT TO THE STORY BECAUSE THEY ARE HELPING ME PAVE THE WAY FOR THE STORY TO PICK UP FROM CARRICKS FUNERAL AND WITH OUT THE FLASH BACKS THIS STORY WOULD HAVE BEEN MAYBE 3 CHAPTER.**

** SHE CAME HOME. THEY MADE UP. THE END.**

**BY USING THE FLASHBACKS I CAN TAKE THIS STORY SO MUCH FURTHER.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE PINTREST PAGE THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE**

**AND FOR THE READERS THAT DON'T LIKE THE FLASH BACKS PERHAPS TRY MY OTHER STORIES. **

**THE GREY CROSS GENERATION IS A FUNNY STORY WITH NO ANGST AND A REALLY STRONG GREY FAMILY DYNAMIC.**

**MY MOST POPULAR STORY IS THE PRODIGAL DAUGHTER WHICH IS A BIT LIKE THIS ONE BUT COMPLEATLY DIFFERENT IF THAT MAKES SENCE ;)**

**AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING I LOVE THEM ALL**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV **

Shit I can't stop him! His shirt slips through my grasp as he runs across the terminal with rage in his eyes

"TEDDY STOP HIM!" I scream making my brother whirl around just in time to see Dominic charging, he runs across to Dominic just as he starts bellowing

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT" as Dominic pulls back to punch him Teddy grabs him from behind

"Leave it Dom he's not worth it!" Teddy spits as he looks on the face of his ex best friend.

Parker Read

"If you come anywhere near my wife I will fucking kill you!" Dominic is fuming!

"You married the little whore then" Parker gives an arrogant smirk and this time Teddy can't stop him. Dominic pulls back and cold clocks Parker Straight in the face. The blood that pours from Parkers nose is enough that I think he might need a transfusion. The waiting passengers scream causing airport security to jump upon the scene and they immediately cuffed Dominic and then Teddy, much to his protest. Parker is on the floor squealing like a pig but he still manages to look up at me and smirk

"Your pussy husband will pay for that bitch!" he spits and I can help it I give him a swift kick in the ribs

"My husband is 100 times the man you will ever be, you sick twisted fuck!" I leave him on the floor holding his side

I follow the small entourage across the airport just as I see the police heading for my husband and brother. Dominic stops and turns to me

"Baby I will be ok and so will Teddy, we will sort this out in no time but just to be on the safe side call your father and ask if he could send one of his legal eagles" I have silent tears dripping down my face at seeing my husband being detained once again because of me.

My knight in shining aviators.

"ok baby I will call him now" I give him a kiss on the lips before he is pulled In to a side room, as I turn I see Katelynn grab Teddy by the back of the neck and pull him in for a pretty hot kiss which my brother returns with enthusiasm even though his hands are cuffed behind his back, the airport security is trying to part them and remain professional but I can see the hint of a smile on his face as he finally pulls Teddy away and into the same room that my husband disappeared into.

We leave the airport and jump into our waiting limo, I pull out my cell phone and call my father

**"Grey"**

"Hey dad it's me"

**"Oh hey Pheebs, you just landed?"**

"yeah,ummmmm dont freak out, they are ok, but Teddy and Dominic may need a lawyer"

**"What? Why?"**

I quickly tell him about seeing Parker at the airport and Dominic punching him and I can hear my father growl on the phone

**"If I had been there I would have done a lot more than just punch that fucker! I would have ripped his head off!"**

"Daddy that would only mean that you would be in with Teddy and Dom probably in cuffs too, he is just not worth it"

**"He almost killed you Phoebe!"**

"I know daddy but I was ok in the end" I realise I am unconsciously rubbing my arm where I have a small scar from that night

**FLASHBACK**

As I walk across the road and get in the car at the start line I feel uneasy. Perhaps it's because this will be my first race that Dominic has not been at because he had to go to New York on business for GEH.

I ditched school this morning and drove him to the airport. We had to take his car and I had to wear my hood up because he will be flying out in one of the GEH jets with the other members my fathers mergers team.

He looked so fucking hot in his suit, I pulled him in for a lingering kiss when we said good bye that should be illigal. He knows I am racing tonight, its the one thing he knows I am grown up enough to handle because I am a fucking amazing driver, so to show his faith in me he is letting me drive his car in the race. I know what a big deal this is and so will everyone that sees me drive it. Dominic's car is a beast and no one drives it but him. Until now. He said it will send a message to all the little, In his words, preppy wannabe frat boy fuckers, that he is my man.

4 more months and it will be official because i turn 18 and it can't come fast enough.

In the last 6 months the press have been trying to rip me apart! It all started when I went out shopping with Ava and Paige and a photographer pushed his camera in my sisters face and I was so mad i punched him and another paparazzi got it on camera and the next day the picture was in every single local paper and even a couple of the national rags! The headline was "GREYS BAD GIRL GOES WILD" why? Because I stopped my little sister from being trampled by that asshole.

After that all the fucking parasites of the media ganged up on me, the only media outlet to not run anything on me is Kavanugh Media and that is only because my aunt Kate is the VP.

The stories have ranged from me having an out of control cocain problem to me having an affair with my maths teacher because someone got a shot of me talking to him at the store even though my mom was with me in the picture.

The only time I feel at peace from it all is when I am with Dom, that's why I can't wait until my birthday so that when things get me down I can go and just see him without having to wait for the cover of darkness or having to worry about being caught.

As I get in Dominic's car I can see the surprised faces of some of the regular spectators, Dominic is the king of these streets and me driving his car is the street racing version of an engagement ring

As I look out my windshield I see Teddy stood on the sidelines and his gives me a thumbs up. After he found out how passionate I was about cars and racing he gave me the benefit of the doubt and allowed me to drag him to one of my races. When he saw how I handled a car and all the safety measures that I took he felt a bit more relaxed and now he comes to every race. We have bonded over the last few months like never before and I felt comfortable telling him about Dominic and I. At first he was a bit weary because of the age difference but when I told him that we were waiting until I was 18 he relaxed and on race nights he talks to Dominic and they seem like they could become good friends

I make sure my seatbelt is secure and I sync my iPhone to the car so my song blast out through the speakers. It's always the same song. My favourite song of all time. Tracey Chapman-Fastcar. It soothes me and relaxes me. Even though I don't have to work at a convenience store nor does my father live by the bottle but the words remind me of Me and Dominic.

_**So remember when we were driving driving in your car**_

_**Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk**_

_**City lights lay out before us**_

_**And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**_

_**And I had a feeling that I belonged**_

_**I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**_

I smile thinking of my sexy soon to be official man but then my smile falls when I see who I am racing against.

Parker fucking Read.

I fucking hate him! He and Teddy don't talk any more because a few months ago they were hanging out at our house, Teddy walked outside to take a phone call and Parker tried to kiss me, I pushed him off but he wouldn't stop and he started to get quite rough. He told me to kiss him back or he would tell my parents about my late night antics running around the city with Dominic. Just as he tried to put his hand up my sweater he was pulled of by an enraged Teddy who then proceeded to kick his ass and throw him out of our house. We told my father and I am pretty sure he sent Taylor and Sawyer to his house to send another message.

He smirks at me when he gets in his car and I can see Teddy glaring at him. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this and I feel the sudden urge to be near Dominic so I quickly text him 3 little words that I know he loves to hear. _I love you_.

Terry stands in-between the gaps of the cars and holds his hands up, as soon as his hands go down I floor it. I know these streets like the back of my hand and because the races are held at the abandoned industrial area of Seattle I know that there are no cops around and no pedestrians so I drive with no fear. I only see headlights in my rear view mirror which makes me laugh like a manic in the car. I love racing. When I pass the finish line I slow down a little and pull up my handbrake making the car spin around and the crown to cheer.

I look out my window and I see 2 of the drivers slow down and go around me but the third car that I know is Parkers is not slowing down and is heading straight for me. I don't have time to react or even think when he hits my car on the passenger side. I feel the car start to flip and my head hits the steering wheel making me see stars. When the car finally stops I am amazed that I am still conscious and I thank Jesus that I have survived. I hear screaming and the next thing I see is my brothers face. When he pulls me from the car I suddenly feel the pain I am in and when I look down all I see is blood. The bone is sticking out of my arm and I Know I have broken my leg but what really worries me is when Teddy finally lays me down on the ground and I start coughing blood i feel like i cant breath and it hurts like hell when i breath in.

I feel so tired so I close my eyes but I can still hear Teddy screaming at me and the people around is

"PHOEBE NO YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE! WHERE IS THAT FUCKING AMBULANCE? PLEASE PHEEBS YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE BABY GIRL PLEASE PHOEBE" all of a sudden I hear a loud boom and out of the corner of my eyes I watch as Dominic's car explodes into a fire ball and all I think of is if Teddy had not have been here I would have been in that inferno.

In my pain addled brain I briefly wonder if Dominic will spank me because of his car. I smile at the thought and then everything goes black.

Over what I assume is a few hours I go in and out of consciousness and I hear little bits of what people are saying

_"We need to get her to surgery Mr Grey we think her rib may have punctured her lung and we suspect there may be some internal bleeding but we need to patch her up"_

_"please doctor you need to save her. She's my baby girl**"**_ oh daddy I will be ok.

I remember being wheeled to the OR but then it's all blank, the next thing I hear is my mother talking to my aunt Kate

_"the surgeon said she is lucky she only has 6 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a hair line fracture to her skull, her arm is broken in 2 places, her wrist is broken and so is her leg. All of that Kate and he said she is lucky! If Teddy hadn't of been there" _I hear my mother break down and then everything goes black again

_"You knew? All this fucking time you knew she was sneaking out and fucking street racing and you never thought to tell us? What the fuck is wrong with you Theodore"_

_"Christian shut up! If Teddy hadn't of been there we would have lost our daughter yesterday. We need to stick together and blaming each other will rip us apart" _

_"Oh baby what did that bastard do to you? I'll kill him for this Phoebe. Oh baby please wake up. I love you Phoebe Grace please don't leave me"_

_"Dude you have to leave the room now my parents are on their way back and they don't need anymore stress" _

_"I don't want to leave her Ted, she's my whole world, even though she is stubborn and stupid and headstrong and a massive pain in the ass most of the time but she is my stubborn and stupid and headstrong and a massive pain in the ass"_

_"I have secured the room down the hall for you, nobody will know you are there and I will text you every time my parents leave the room which isn't much to be honest, but you can come in and check her. please Dominic my parents almost lost her yesterday and my father feels out of control right now so finding out that she has a boyfriend who happens to be 6 years older than her and one who works for him might tip him over the edge_"

_"Christian the doctor said that when she wakes up she will struggle getting around with her leg, how is she going to get around the house? We have so many steps and it is so big"_

_"We will move back to Escala for a few months, she can have the master bedroom so she is on the same level as everything else"_

FLASHBACK OVER

"your husband and your brother have just been led away in handcuffs because your husband punched the man that almost killed you and you spare in a day dream smiling. Time to change your dosage Pheebs" Katelynn chuckles just as we pull up to my patents driveway

I'm smiling because I think it's funny how things work out.

If Parker had never have hit my car I wouldn't have broken my leg, we wouldn't have moved into Escala and I'm pretty sure that Dominic would have waited until I was 18 to make love to me

But one stormy day 6 weeks after the crash, when all the power went out in Seattle because of the biggest storm in Washington history, leaving my parents and siblings stuck in Bellvue and me at Escala alone with Dominic

We made love for the first time that night in the master bedroom of that cavernous apartment while the thunder rolled outside and lightning lit up the sky.


	15. Thunder & Lightning

**HI ALL **

**CHRISSYK ASKED FOR THIS SO I THOUGHT I WOULD OBLIGE.**

** THE FULL CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM CHEERS LORNA X **

**PHOEBES POV**

Thank fuck! I have the stupid casts off my leg, arm and wrist! I got the one on my leg taken off today and I almost puked! One of my legs is completely smooth and shaved and the other makes me look like I was fathered by king kong!

My mom dropped me off here with my CPO because I still have to pack my stuff up to head home and she drove over to Bellevue because she has some type of charity board meeting. My dad, bother and sister are here too so they should be back later tonight

We have been at Escala for a little over 6 weeks now. Teddy and my dad were fuming when on the first night I made them remove the bed from the master and replace it with the bed from the spare room. No way was I going to sleep on something that I know for a full fact my parents have gotten jiggly on. No way. Wasn't going to happen. End of story!

I like it here and I will be a little sad to leave it now the I am completely mobil again. I had to have a wheel chair for 3 weeks because I couldn't use crutches with my arm and wrist in plaster.

When my father lived here before he married my mother he lived on the main floor which has the living room, kitchen, master bedroom, his study, the security room, library and the TV room. He didn't really have a reason to use the up stairs because all that is up there are 4 other bedrooms and a storage room. Gail, Taylor and Sawyer had their own quarters which was basically another apartment in side the penthouse that had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

When Teddy was Born and then me he changed it up a bit. He bought the 3 apartment that are directly under the penthouse meaning he owned everything on the upper 2 floors, he turned one apartment into a security suite, the second he uses for corporate clients and the third one is for Gail and Taylor, because they are married it gives them a little more privacy.

In the penthouse all of the walls were removed that separated the staff quarters from the main living area and my father turned it into a home gym with attached sauna AND he had the floor reinforced so they could have an indoor pool. In the penthouse!

Its all good thought because it means that when we are here it is just us because all the staff stay down stairs in the security suite.

I limp across the great room and dump my bag onto the sofa. My leg is still not 100% but it's nothing that a bit of physiotherapy won't cure. My wrist is fine except from the 3 inch scar I have across it. The most painful thing was my ribs because all I could do was have my torso strapped and take some fucking strong pain killers.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and I walk over to the window and look out over Seattle. Its an awful day and according to the weather man we are In for a big storm, I sit on the piano bench and i start to play a little tune. I have been taking piano lessons for years and I'm not half bad but I don't play for anyone because I always get a little self conscious.

I was worried about how being at Escala would affect me seeing Dominic, it's not like I could climb out the window like I do at home seeing as we are 30 stories up and i wasin a wheel chair, but my big brother came to my rescue.

After we had been here for 3 days I missed Dominic like crazy and I just could not think of a way to see him, Teddy found me crying in my room and he asked me what was wrong and I told him I missed Dominic

"You have it real bad for this guy don't you?"

"I love him Teddy he is my whole world and it kills me that I can't see him"

That night right before we sat down for dinner Teddy walked in and asked my mom if he could invite a friend over and she said yes and asked who it was and in the most casual voice i have ever heard he said

"Oh just my friend Dominic, I met him a few weeks ago down at the batting cages, he's a nice guy, really down to earth"

On hearing him say this my head snapped up and Teddy gave me a wink. Half an hour later I was sat across from Dominic at the dinner table while he talked to my father about GEH. It was a little weird when Teddy "Introduced" his new friend to me and I had to act like I didn't know him, when my father realised he worked for GEH at first he was a little uncomfortable over socialising with a member of his staff but all Dominic had to do to get him on side was to casually mention that he rowed in College for NYU and my father was hooked.

That night before he left, Teddy gave him a tour of the apartment which included the library which is one of the few rooms that doesn't have CCTV in and I was waiting for him.

We made out for a straight 10 minutes before he had to go. Since that night Dom has been over at least 3 times a week on the pretence of hanging with Teddy but 9 outta 10 times Ted would pretend he had to take a phone call and would leave us alone in the library while he kept guard for us incase my parents caught us.

Thinking of what my brother has done for me makes me smile and I start playing a song that reminds me of the brilliant man he is, I start to sing along softly to the words but by the end of it in my head I am singing to a packed out arena and I am giving it my all

_**Sometimes in our lives**_

_**We all have pain, we all have sorrow**_

_**But if we are wise**_

_**We know that there's always tomorrow**_

_**Lean on me when you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long**_

_**'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on**_

_**Please, swallow your pride**_

_**If I have things you need to borrow**_

_**For no one can fill those of your needs**_

_**That you won't let show**_

_**You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**I just might have a problem that you'll understand**_

_**We all need somebody to lean on**_

_**Lean on me when you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long**_

_**'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on**_

As I finish playing the last cords lightning lights up the sky out side making me scream. I didn't realise it had gotten so bad. Rain is battering the windows and i watch as the antennas on the roof of the building opposite Escala all start to break and fly away because the wind is so strong.

I decide to go have a shower and shave my gorilla leg before I start to pack my bags. I lather myself up with some strawberry smelling body wash and I exfoliate every inch of my body. I step out and throw on some sweat pants while I dry my hair. Just as I am finishing I hear a massive boom and all the lights go out plunging the whole apartment into total blackness. Good job I'm not scared of the dark!

I pull out my iPhone and switch on the torch feature and make my way through the apartment. When I get to the great room I look out the windows and the full city is in darkness. I hear a door open behind me and it is the security guy that was watching the monitors down stairs

"Are you ok miss Grey?"

"Yes I'm fine, do you think my parents will be ok driving back in this?" I point to the window. Just as I say it my phone rings and when I answer it is my father telling me that they are stuck at Bellevue because all the bridges Have been closed due to the storm and security don't think it is safe to drive so they are all staying at Bellevue tonight, he tells me to not leave the apartment and that there are plenty of flash lights and batteries in the kitchen cupboard. I tell him I will be fine and I was going to just head to bed with a book.

"my parents and the other guys are stuck at Bellevue tonight"

"Do you want me to just sleep in the spare bedroom Miss Grey or are you ok on your own if I go back down stairs?" he says it just to be polite because we both know my father would flip if he slept anywhere near me while I am on my own here

"I will be fine Mark, go back down stairs, I am going to curl up with a book"

"Until the power is back on I won't be able to monitor the apartment via the CCTV so if you need anything just call my cell, the elevators are all out so I have to use the stairwell so don't be alarmed if you hear the door opening throughout the night, I will come in and make checks At 2 and 4am"

I bid him good night and then grab a flash light and make my way to the library to get a book. I walk back to the great room and turn on the fire and just get lost in the pages of a story that was on the NY times best seller list for weeks and which just happened to be published by my mom when she was having me. It's by an author called Boyce Fox and it just pulls me into a fantasy world.

My cell rings and I smile when I see it is Dominic

**"Hey baby are you ok?"**

"Yeah Dom I'm fine, well as fine as one can be when I am in this huge apartment by myself"

**"you're all alone ?"**

"Yep, The rents and sibs are stuck at Bellevue Because they have closed the bridges because of the storm and Mark is downstairs in the security suite, doing god knows what because all the power is out"

**"Fancy some company?"**

"Dom as much as I would love that the storm is too bad you need to stay put"

**"Really? You want me stand in the dark lobby downstairs all night?"**

"What your downstairs?"

**"Yep, Teddy called me half an hour ago and said you were on your own and he asked if I would check up on you"**

"well then come on up you big dope! Ohhh wait the elevators are out that means you have to hoof it up 30 floors" I giggle

**"piece of cake for me baby, see you in a few"**

12 minutes later he walks through the double doors and collapses dramatically in the floor all sweaty, his white tee shirt sticking to his muscular chest, I walk over and sit on his thighs while he is still panting having ran up 30 flights of stairs.

"you're all sweaty" I state the obvious

"you're not wrong. Man those stairs almost killed me, and I fell twice because it's so dark, but, it Was all worth it if I get to spend an hour or two with you"

"why don't you just stay the night? No one is here and you can set an alarm on your phone to wake you up tomorrow morning so you can be outta here before anyone gets back" he looks up at me for about 20 seconds without saying anything and I can see the internal struggle in his head so I hold my hands up in a surrender motion and decide to bring a bit of humour to the situation

"I promise your virtue is safe with me. I will wear sweat pants and a sweater to bed and you can stay in your jeans" he smirks up at me and I know I've got him

"Ok Miss Grey I will stay the night" I smile down at him and then lean down for a kiss which gets a little heated causing him to roll me off of him and then jump to his feet, pulling me up with him.

"Have you eaten?" I ask him while he stands by the fire to get warm

"No, I was on my way to McDonald's when Teddy called but I came straight here" he shrugs

"well we have no power so I can't heat anything up, but what we do have is a shit load of M and Ms and Pringles because my mom is addicted to them AND we have bottles of Bud"

"sounds good to me baby" he takes the blanket off the sofa and throws some of the throw pillows on the floor making us a little nest.

I walk over and plonk myself down in front of him. The only light in the room is coming from the fire and every so often lightning lights the sky.

"Dinner is served, sir" I hand him the bowl with the Pringles and a beer while I knock back a handful of M and Ms and wash it down with a mouthful of beer making him scowl

"What?"

"Phoebe, how many times have we had the no alcohol talk?"

"Mr Conners, you are in my home, so my rules, cheers" I hit the neck of my bottle with his making him laugh, he leans forward to kiss me and when I fist his tee shirt I notice it is damp

"Dom, take your shirt off its damp you will catch a cold" to my utter shock he does as I ask and when I see his naked torso I drool a little bit

"See something you like?" he asks with a raised eyebrow

"no actually..I don't see something I like ...but I see something I love" I tell him and he cups my face and kisses me softly and we make out for a bit but he pulls back and then he does something the makes my eyes almost bug out of my scull.

He pops the button of his jeans, puts his hand in, readjusts himself, and then does the button back up.

My face must be a picture because he starts laughing

"why did you just do that?"

"because you turn me the fuck on, we were making out, I got harder, I have no boxers on, my jeans are damp and I was uncomfortable, so I re adjusted and now I'm slightly less uncomfortable" I blush a little at his explanation but then I pick up on something he said

"You got hard-er...,,, so that means you were already..." I gesture with my hand

"Yes Phoebe I got harder. I got hard the minute I thought about coming over here, I got harder when I saw you. When we kissed it was so painfully I wanted to yelp like a puppy"

"you've never said things like that to me before, what is making you so bold?" he is being very open to me about his sexual arousal and he has never been like this before

"you play don't you?"

"Huh?"

"The piano, you told me you played"

"Yes I do...but you never answered my question of why you are being so bold?"

He stands up and takes my hand pulling me to my feet

"play something for me" ok so he obviously doesn't want to talk

"I don't normally play for people but for you I think I could make an exception" I lead him over to the bench and he sits beside me and I start to play and sing the first song that comes to my mind

_**When the night has come**_

_**And the land is dark**_

_**And the moon is the only light we'll see**_

_**No I won't be afraid**_

_**Oh, I won't be afraid**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**So darling, darling**_

_**Stand by me, oh stand by me**_

_**Oh stand, stand by me**_

_**Stand by me**_

_**If the sky that we look upon**_

_**Should tumble and fall**_

_**All the mountains should crumble to the sea**_

_**I won't cry, I won't cry**_

_**No, I won't shed a tear**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**And darling, darling**_

_**Stand by me, oh stand by me**_

_**Oh stand now, stand by me**_

_**Stand by me**_

_**So darling, darling**_

_**Stand by me, oh stand by me**_

_**Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me**_

_**Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me**_

_**Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand**_

_**Stand by me**_

As I finish playing I turn to face him and he is looking at me with a look I've never seen before, he leans forward and rest his forehead against mine

"I was so scared Phoebe, when Teddy called me that night and told me that you had been in that crash it was like my whole world came crashing down, I caught the first flight back and when I got to the hospital Teddy was waiting to get me in past security. When I saw you laying in that bed I died a thousand deaths and all that kept going through my mind was that I couldn't live with out you. I love you Phoebe and one day I'm going to marry you and I'm going to have your babies" this makes me laugh

"I love you too baby, but i think you need to go brush up on your biology because I believe that it will be ME having YOUR babies" he scoops down and lifts me into his arms and without taking his eyes off mine he walks through the pitch black apartment without putting a foot wrong and he walks into the master bedroom kicking the door closed behind him, he gently lowers me down on the bed and looks into my eyes

"I want you so much Phoebe. Ive wanted you so bad since the night I first saw you, if you don't want to do this I am ok with that and we will wait for as long as you need to, but I want you so bad Phoebe Grace" I reach up and cup the back of his head and pull him down for a kiss

"I want you too Dominic, I've wanted you since the first time I clocked eyes on you, I can't remember my life before you came in it because you consume every single thought. Make love to me Dom"

We started to slowly remove each others clothes while still kissing, I had my first bout of nerves when I was completely naked and he just stared at me. I know I have teased him and I have wanted this for months, now the time has come, I'm a little nervous.

"You're perfection Phoebe Grace" he kissed me from the tip of my nose to the end of my toes, when he got to the bits in between and his mouth descended on me I came so fast and so hard I cried out. I had never had an orgasm before and it left me wringing in sweat with a goofy grin on my face

"Are you ok baby? Do you want me to stop"

"If you stop now I'm fucking leaving you" he laughs into my neck

"shit!" he groans and I think I've hurt him

"What's wrong?"

"Baby I don't have any condoms" now I laugh and he looks at me perplexed

"I've never been more pleased with the fact that I get really bad cramps each month. I've been on the pill for over a year and I've never missed one. I'm a virgin so I'm pretty sure I don't have any STDs and I trust you with my life so we are all good" the smile that comes across his face takes my breath away

He hovers over me and parts my legs. When a bolt of lightning illuminates the room and I see his fully erect cock for the first time I gasp. No way is that going to fit! He's huge! How will I ever walk again?

"it's ok baby, it will fit, but we can still stop this if you are unsure"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life" he leans down and kisses me and I feel him probing my entrance, so slowly I think I will die with pleasure, he pushes in.

The very exact moment he breaks through my virginity the whole room is flooded with light and the boom from the thunder muffles my cry of pleasure. I thought it would hurt and it did a little but not like I thought it would

"Oh my god Phoebe you are so tight, are you ok baby?"

"Oh god yes, don't stop, just don't stop"

That night he took me to heights of pleasure that I could only dream of, he was so gentle and caring and he constantly told me he loved me. When we had finished for the third time he lay on his back and I curled my led over his, put my hand over his abs and rested my head om his chest

"I love you so much Phoebe, you are perfect baby"

"I love you too Dominic and you are perfect also, but you owe me $20 bucks" he looks down at me and frowns

"I wasn't aware you charged" he laughs and I punch him softly in the stomach laughing along with him.

"I'm sorry but you walked into that baby. Why do I owe you $20 bucks"

I lean up and kiss his lips gently

"Because I bet you $20 bucks over a year ago that we would not make it to my birthday, and I do believe I just won Mr Conners"

"Miss Grey I think we both won and I think we will keep on winning"

"Forever and always baby"


	16. The Wicked Witch of the West

**PHOEBES POV **

"Phoebe did you hear a word I just said?"

I am pulled out of my day dream of my first time with Dominic by Katelynn who is now waving her hand in front of me

"Huh? What?"

"I said, do you think Teddy and Dominic will be ok?"

"they will be fine Katelynn, my father has the best legal team on the west coast, Teddy didn't even touch the flea bag and Dominic was provoked when that son of a bitch called me a whore, I bet you they will be home by dinner time"

We get out the car and I walk Into my parents house without knocking. I probably should knock but I still feel like this is my home. I can hear my girls laughing in the family room and when I walk in they have their backs to me while my mother kneels in front of them facing me, I don't know what she is doing but the girls are in hysterics.

My mother spots me but I put my finger to my lips and shake my head so the girls won't see me, I tip toe across so I am stood about a foot behind them. My mother asks them if they like surprises and the both say yes and nod their heads.

"ok cover your eyes, no peaking and slowly turn around" they do as she asks and they turn around slowly with their little hands covering their eyes

"ok on the count of 3 you can open your eyes, 1. ...2...wait for iiiittttttt 3!" they both uncover their eyes and look shocked but happy

"MOMMY!" they both scream and fling themselves at me causing me to fall on my back. I start tickling them making them giggle and squirm

"Did you both miss me?" I don't let them answer because i Tickle them even more Making them both go red in the face

"noo more mommy, I'll pee my selfff" Annalise giggles

"eww you gonna pee yourself?" Anastasia asks her

I pick them both up and snuggle them in kissing them both on the head, I look up and see my father walk in the room carrying Bobby in his arms. When I see what Bobby is wearing I start giggling like mad making my father grin

My 18 moth old baby boy is wearing a dark gray 3 piece suit with a white shirt and little leather shoes. My 6'3 father is wearing an identical suit

"Mama!" when he spots me he holds his hands out for me and my father hands him over

"Hey baby boy, oooo mommy missed you, yes I did" I kiss his chubby little cheek

"Tiss mama" i turn my head and he plants a very loud, very wet, kiss on my cheek and then he snuggles back into my chest

"He looks adorable in his suit, where did you get it?" I ask and my mother rolls her eyes while my father grins

"I had my personal tailor make it for him and it got finished yesterday. I took him to Grey House with me today so I thought he should look the part"

"You took him to Grey House?" this oddly touches me and I don't know why

"Yeah I figured he should see the family business, you never know, he might be the CEO one day" he shrugs

"So you think you finally found the heir to your throne?" I smirk

"well, Teddy always wanted to be a lawyer, you were supposed to take over at GEH one day but you went off and started your own billion dollar business and Paige is happy doing her charity work. I asked the twins what they wanted to be when they grow up and they replied "stars" so that leaves Bobby, well unless he takes over GC Clubs"

"Taking over GC Clubs won't be an option for our kids dad, Dominic and I are going to take the company public in 4 years"

"Really? Why?" he looks confused

"Well, we have all the money we will ever need not only for ourselves but for the kids and their kids after that and well, you can't take it with you, Dominic and I plan to travel the world one day"

"speaking of Dominic he will be back here in the next hour, Teddy too, I made a call to the senator and pulled a few strings"

"oh thank god" the relief that comes across me must be visible because Katelynn raises her eyebrow at my reaction

"I though you weren't worried?"

"I thought I had to be strong for you, seeing as you almost cried when Teddy got cuffed" she instantly turns beet red when both my parents turn to look at her

"You were worried about Teddy?" my mom asks her smiling

"Ummm yes Mrs Grey, ummm, you see, well, Theodore and I, we ummmm well we have decided to ummm date and see how things go"

"Well I think that is fantastic and please call me Ana" my mother tells her and my father agrees that he thinks they make a good couple.

When I look down I see that all 3 of my babies have fallen asleep, the girls under my arms and my baby boy on my chest, I catch my mothers eye and she smiles and then pulls out her phone and snaps a pictures of us.

"you sure did make beautiful babies Phoebe" she helps me manoeuvre the girls so they lay down on the sofa and I place Bobby between them and cover them with a blanket.

My father and Katelynn are discussing the building that my father owns down by the marina and by the sounds of it I think they may be striking a deal. My mom is just studying Katelynn from a spot in the living room with a small smile on her face. I walk over and stand beside her

"You ok mom?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking" she sighs

"Care to share?"

"I'm thinking that I'm looking at my future daughter-in-law..., the woman that I think will steal my teddy bears heart"

"I think she may already have stolen it" she frowns at me and I tell her about what happened with Ted and Katelynn in Las Vegas

"I think it's fate, 300 million people in this country and those two found each other not knowing that their siblings were married. Actually thinking about it, I was supposed to go down and check on the Mustang Club that weekend and Katelynn was supposed to fly to New York"

"How come you didn't go?"

"I had the flu and she covered for me" I shrug and my mom burst out laughing so hard she doubles over. She laughs so much it brings my father and Katelynn into the living room to see what's up. When she stops laughing she walks over to Katelynn and kisses her forehead

"oh honey...you don't stand a chance" and with that she walks up the stairs laughing with my father following asking what she is laughing about

"ok that scared me. What does she mean?"

"I have no idea" I say just then the front door slams and in walk Teddy and Dominic. I run to my husband and wrap my arms and legs around him , kissing him on every bit of his face I can find

"thank fuck your back. I was so worried, promise me you won't do that anymore that fucker is not worth me losing you to the prison system Dominic" I hold his face between my hands and look him straight in his eyes wishing and hoping he understands that I can't live without him

"Phoebe I love you but I'm not promising you that. If that fucker comes near you again I will break his neck"

"there won't be any need to do that Dominic" I untangle myself from my husband when my father speaks from behind me. Dominic walks over and shakes my fathers hand. I turn to talk to Teddy but he is nowhere in sight. I walk into the living room to find them and when I look up I have to hold back my laugh. Teddy is running across the back lawn towards the boathouse witu my sister in law hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey baby" I feel my husbands strong arms around me and he kisses my neck

"Hey, you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine, a little hungry but your mom asked us, well she has insisted really that we all stay here tonight, that ok with you?"

"yeah that's fine"

We sit down on the sofas and Dominic bends down and kisses all 3 kids on their heads and he runs his fingers over the girls faces with a smile on his lips. He sits down and then pulls me down onto his lap where I snuggle up. This is home.

My parents walk in with Taylor and my father looks white as a sheet

"What's wrong?" we both sit up and my father sits down and pulls my mother down onto his lap and he waves his hand to Taylor telling him he has the floor

"well today when Dominic and Teddy were arrested I asked Welsh to send me all the info we have on Parker Read, it wasn't anything that we didn't have already from 8 years ago so I asked Welsh to get me a updated copy of his background check. He got out of prison 2 years ago, we are supposed to be notified of his release but we weren't, I have Welsh looking into why we didn't know" he stands and looks at the floor like he is nervous and he looks to my father who sighs.

"I don't want to worry you both but Welsh...well let's just say he went through some...different channels to get all the info on Parker that he could"

"Dad just say it please, your scaring me"

"it seems that Parker has been to San Francisco in the last 6 months, he went to over a dozen clubs that you own, now it could of just been a coincidence but...Welsh did a facial recognition search and Parker pinged up crossing state lines in Florida, Texas, Montana, Colorado, Arizona, Nevada and Tennessee. Do you both understand what these places have in common?"

"Phoebe and I have lived in all of those states. Before we settled in San Francisco we pretty much lived all over the country" Dominic answers but I feel numb. Was this fucker stalking us?

"Wait hold up. How could he possible know that we lived in those states?. Dad you have the best security team in the USA, if they couldn't find us how could Parker? And where would he have got the money to crisscross the country?" when I ask this my father looks down and my mom rubs his arms and whispers something in his ear and he kisses her softly. Taylor sits down and rubs his hands over his face.

"Phoebe I want you to hear me out. And please don't judge me on what I am about to tell you. I am not the man I was before I met your mother. Your mom changed me. I never wanted you kids to know and I want you to understand that I love your mother with all my heart and I would never hurt her" he takes a big breath and runs his hands through his hair. He looks like he has to go to the electric chair

"When I was a teenager I was a fuck up, I would get into fights, I would drink all day and basically I was a troubled kid. You know of my situation before I got adopted and it affected me for a long time. Still does in some ways I suppose. When I was 15 I was doing yard work for one of grandmas friends and ...well this woman seduced me and we began a sexual relationship which lasted for 6 years and it was not a conventional relationship " I cover my mouth with my hand and tears well in my eyes. If she was grandmas friend then that means she was an adult and he was a child!

I now know why he reacted so bad when he found out about me and Dom.

"of course it wasn't conventional dad! If she was grandmas friend she must have been old enough to be your mother! She's a sick twisted bitch"

"I know that now but at the time I was some what addicted to what she had to offer. When your mom came into my life I realised what this woman was and I cut her out of my life...Phoebe, Dominic... I think I know how Parker found out where you lived"

"How? And what's this woman got to do with it all?"

"the woman is called Elena Lincoln and she was, is, a member at Dantes" he hangs his head and I jump to my feet

"Dantes? The BDSM club we own?" I ask and dread starts to fill me when my father nods

"Was she...is she...A Domme or a Sub?" I whisper and my father answers

"She's a Domme. She was my Domme when I was a teenager" this stops my dead in my tracks as I pace the floor and I turn to face my father and my jaw drops. There is nothing wrong with being in a BDSM relationship. What is wrong is that sick twisted fucking bitch bringing my father into that world when he was just a child!

"I'll kill her, I'll fucking string her up and fucking cane her to death. Who the fuck does she think she is?" I scream the last part and Dominic stands up and wraps his arms around me

"How is Parker involved with her?" I pant out

"From what we believe he was her submissive when he was in high school and we think that the night you went to Dantes she recognised you and then when Parker got out of prison she had him start looking for you. I don't think it was a coincidence that Parker was a the airport at the same time as you were"

"What's her game? What do yo think she wants? He sounds like he is just her puppet"

"I dont know what she wants but I promise you, I will find out"


	17. Bang!

**HI GUYS**

**AS YOU ALL KNOW THIS STORY WAS ONLY GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT SO I HAVE BEEN WINGING IT FOR THE LAST 15 CHAPTERS AND I WILL BE FINISHING THE STORY IN THE NEXT 5 OR SO CHAPTERS THE SAME AS MY OTHER STORY THE GREY CROSS GENERATION.**

**I DO HAVE A FEW OTHER STORIES THAT I WILL UPLOAD BUT I KNOW I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE UPDATING 3 STORIES A WEEK. I WILL PROBALLY COME BACK AND DO A FEW ONE SHOTS FOR BOTH STORIES BUT I AM ITCHING TO UPLOAD A STORY I HAVE HAD IN MY HEAD FOR WEEKS NOW. **

** I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A ANA AND CHRISTIAN STORY WHICH I HAVEN'T REALLY DONE BEFORE AS PHOEBE HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY MAIN CHARACTER**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE ALL OF THEM!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY AND I HAVE TO WARN YOU ALL. **

**IT GETS A BIT BUMPY!**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**PHOEBES POV**

My blood is boiling! I feel like I want to kill someone! Namely Elena fucking Lincoln. How fucking DARE she abuse MY father! When I get my hands on her I'm going to string her up and beat her until she can't stand!

My parents have just told me everything, and I mean, everything, from Elena seducing my father when he was only a child to the way it shaped my father when he was in his 20s. The subs, the isolation, the red room of pain, the contracts, the no touching, the nightmares. It was information overload. The whole time my father talked he wouldn't look me in the eye, worried that he would see a look of disgust or maybe even hate. How could I hate my father for something that wasn't his fault? Why would I be disgusted that he practiced a lifestyle that millions of people all over the world participate in?

To ease my fathers mind I made a small confession that Dominic and I...dabbled...in BDSM. Nothing hardcore and we didn't have our own playroom or dungeon in our house in San Francisco or anything...however thinking about It... there is a secret room in the closet of the master bedroom of our new house...oh god the possibilities are endless!

I am now stood on my parents back patio smoking a cigarette. It's rare that I smoke nowadays. Only in times of great stress and when the kids aren't around. I think I've smoked a total of maybe 10 cigarettes in the last 3 years. Old habits die hard I suppose.

"Still puffing on those death sticks I see?" I turn and find my mother propped up in the door way with two glasses of wine in her hands. I take one last pull of my smoke and then stub it out and throw it in the outdoor garbage bin.

"Sorry mom. It's a tough habit to break and I wish I had never started it"

She takes a seat on the patio sofa and pats the spot beside her. I go over and gladly take the glass she offers me

"Are you ok? Lot of information you had to absorb tonight"

"I'd be lying if I said I was ok. Just the thought of dad going through that makes me so mad I just want to find that...that...whore! And I want to strangle her!"

"Join the club honey. The first time your father told me the whole story of how they had started was a few days after I came back from the hospital from being beaten by a guy who had kidnapped Mia. I had a couple of bruised ribs and they and My little blip, Teddy, were the only things that kept me from leaving Escala, hunting that bitch down and running her over with my R8"

"WHAT? Mia was kidnapped and the guy beat you? How the hell did i Not know this?" I screech! You would think that it would have come up at some point

"We never had a reason to tell you and scare you all because the guy that did it was my old boss way back when Grey Publishing was SIP and he was killed in prison 15 years ago"

"He was killed?"

"Yeah. He was due for parole but one of the other inmates who was already in for life, killed him in the prison yard, stabbed him in the heart with a knife, he was dead before he hit the ground" she shrugs like its nothing but I can tell there is something she is leaving out of that story

"Who was the guy that killed him?" she looks me straight in the eye and says nothing for about ten seconds

"I believe that he was a former Marine who was in prison for killing a man in a fight who had abused his little sister...I also believe that he was in the same unit as Taylor when they were deployed in Iraq" she doesn't have to say anymore. It's not a coincidence that he was killed before he was released.

"Anyway, how do you feel about Dominic and your father stepping up security for you and the children?"

"I'm ok with it. I hated security when I was a teenager but now I am a parent myself I understand the importance of it"

"Well I think that is very mature of you" she clinks her glass against mine and I smile.

"Where are dad and Dominic?" the children are all upstairs asleep, Paige is spending the night at her boyfriends and Teddy and Katelynn are still to emerge from the boat house.

"Last time I saw them they were playing pool and sharing a bottle of 50 year of scotch"

"I love the little bromance they are forming" I smile while taking another sip of wine

"I think they have a lot in common and the main thing being that they both love you unconditionally"

"I love them too...mom...can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Do you and dad still...practice...um...what I mean is are you dads...submissive" I blush when I say it but she just giggles

"No honey I'm not, well we play around a bit but officially I never signed his paperwork, the only thing we ever signed is our marriage licence, now can i ask you a question?"

"Sure" I am so not answering a question about my sex life to my mother!

"Well, I know you said that you were almost 18 when you and Dominic became intimate but was he your first? You went a little wild when you turned 14" I can see the worry in her eyes as she asks me this

"Yes mom he was my first. I may have rebelled a bit" she arches her eyebrow "okay a lot, but the thing that you once told me that always stuck in my head was when you gave me the sex talk you said "you will know your soul mate when you feel the static" I had no clue what your were talking about at the time but the night I met Dominic I understood. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I swear my heart skipped a beat and that was before I even turned around and faced him. Why did you ask me that?'"

"Just something as a mother I wanted to know...you didn't lose or virginity in a car did you?" she scrunches her nose up at this and it makes me laugh

"What is this the Spanish inquisition? To answer you mother, no, my first time was not in a car, if you really want to know my first time was at Escala the night of that big storm" her eyes go wide and then she breaks into hysterical laughter

"What is so funny?"

"I don't know if you want to know this, it's kinda weird, well it's a lot weird, but...my first time was at Escala too"

"WHAT?" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

Before she can answer we both look up and see Teddy walking across the lawn holding Katelynns hand. Yep! They did it alright! I see my mom roll her eyes and I hear her say something like, Grey men and boathouses, but I can't be sure.

They do make a stunning looking couple. As they get closer I shade my eyes from the setting sun and smile. I have never seen either of them so happy. My mom walks over to them just as Teddy pulls Katelynn down onto the grass making her laugh echo around the sound.

While I walk down to join them a boat on the lake catches my eye. It's a small fishing boat and I squint my eye to see if I can see who is on board. I can just about make out someone standing at the front of it looking in the direction of where we are on the lawn.

The sun glares off of something that the person on board is holding and it only take me a second to realise its the sight on a rifle that the sun is catching on and its pointing directly to where my mom is standing.

"MOM!" instinct takes over and I run and push her to the ground just as the shot rings out like the clap of thunder across the water.

I fall to the ground next to Teddy who has a look of shock on his face as he shields Katelynn with his body. I look up and see the boat speeding away across the water.

"Phoebe...you're bleeding" my mom is pointing to my shoulder that now has a deep crimson stain covering it

"Fuck! That fucker shot me!" that's he only thing I can say before my world spins and then goes black.


	18. Ripples into Waves

**WOW! I HAD SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I LOVED THEM ALL!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

"CHRISTIAN! TAYLOR!" I scream just as Phoebe blacks out. I scramble across the grass to her and that's when I see that there is more blood than i first thought pouring from her right shoulder

"PHOEBE WAKE UP! Baby girl please, oh my god please don't let this be happening. Teddy we need to get her to a hospital go get the car" why the fuck he he just staring?

"THEODORE NOW!" he snaps out of his shock and runs with Katelynn towards the front of the house just as Christian, Dominic, Taylor and Sawyer run out he back door. Luke and Taylor have guns drawn and the colour is draining from Dominic and Christians face the closer they get to us and they see the state Phoebe is in

"Oh my god Phoebe" Dominic kneels on the grass beside her and takes his shirt off holding it down on her shoulder to try and stop the blood. I look up and Christian is deathly pale and I think he is in shock but then just like Teddy he snaps out of it.

"Pick her up we need to get her to a hospital" Dominic lifts her into his arms and sprints across the grass and back into the house with all of us running behind him. When we get out front Teddy has just pulled the SUV up and he has the back door open. Both him and Katelynn are In full blown sobs and I quickly rake my eyes over both of them and check they are both ok and they seem to be fine

"Luke get the children, Teddy and Katelynn to Escala. Get Paige there as well. Call in every member of the team and get every single member of the family to the penthouse! No one is to leave until I say so. MOVE NOW!" Christian screams and Teddy, Katelynn and Sawyer bolt into the house.

Dominic gets on the back seat with an unconscious Phoebe in his arms. I slide in the back with him and Christian and Taylor get in the front and Taylor peels out of the driveway.

Christian gets on his phone and calls Grace. He turns around in his seat and strokes Phoebes hair while I hold her hand. I have my finger on her pulse point. The rhythmic beat easing my mind. She will be ok. She will be ok. She will be ok. Tears are pouring out of Christians eyes and Dominic is sobbing into Phoebes hair while keeping his shirt pressed against her shoulder

"Mom are you at the hospital?...I need you to meet me at the emergency room doors...it's Phoebe mom she's been .shot" he breaks on the last word and he ends the call

When we get to the hospital Grace is waiting out front in tears with a team of doctors and a trolly. We get out and Dominic runs and puts Phoebe on it but he doesn't let go of her hands. We run into the hospital and try to follow them into the room that Phoebe is taken but one of the doctors tells us to let them do their jobs and we have to wait outside the room where we all stand in shock watching as the doctors work on her.

Christian wraps his arms around me and we both look on in horror as they rip her shirt open and I see the gaping wound in her shoulder

"Oh my god Christian" I feel my legs go from under me and he sweeps me up and into his arms with his eyes still glued to his daughter. I look at Dominic and he is in a deep state of shock. That's his wife In there. I tap Christians arm and he let's me down and I go over to my son in law and wrap him in my arms where he cries like a baby

"She...she...she can't leave me Ana...she she's my life"

"She's strong Dominic she will be ok" I rub circles into his back to try and soothe him and out of the corner of my eye I see Christians hand rest on Dominic's shoulder and he gives a small squeeze.

40 minutes go by before they stop working on her and we all look up when Grace walks out the room looking white as a ghost.

"Mom is she going to be ok?" Christian is frantic now. Pulling at his hair.

"She is still unconscious but she will be ok. She lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a transfusion. The bullet went straight through and missed her artery by millimetres thank god. Dr Johnson removed the bullet and stitched her up. She will have one hell of a scar but apart from that she will be fine"

"Thank you god!" I send up a thank you to the heavens.

Over the next half an hour Phoebe is moved to a private room and we wait for her to wake up. Christian has made sure that Kate, Elliott, Mia, Ethan, all the kids, Katelynn and Gail are safely at Escala. They know Phoebe has been shot but they don't know about Parker Read or fucking Elena Lincoln. I swear to god if it was that witch that hurt my baby I will fucking kill her!

"euggggghhhhhhh" Phoebe moans and all three of us snap our heads up to her

"Baby can you hear me? Open your eyes Pheebs" Dominic kisses her on on the back of her hands and she slowly opens her eye. I feel the tears of relief falling down my face. Shes ok. She's alive. Christian and I take a step back and let Dominic talk to her first

"Hi" Dominic whispers to her

"Hi" she croaks

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm sore, really sore and my arm feels likes it's on fire. Is every one ok? Where are the children? Did they get the shooter? He was on a boat I saw him?"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down. Everyone is ok. The kids are at Escala with the rest of the family and they have more armed guards around them than the president. The shooter hasn't been caught but I promise you we will get the bastard that did this to you Phoebe" she looks around and locks eyes with me and then her father. She beckons us both over and pulls us both down for a hug with her one good arm. Her right arm is in a sling and the doctors said she won't be able to do much with it for a few weeks yet. The bullet ripped into her muscle and the way the doctor explained it she will be in a lot of pain over the coming weeks

"I was so scared baby girl" I cry into her neck and she kisses my forehead. Shouldn't it be me comforting her? I get up and take the seat next to her bed. When Christian goes to pull away she stops him

"I'm so sorry dad" tears start falling from her eyes as she holds her fathers hand in hers

"Phoebe it's not your fault you got shot" he tells her. I can tell he is confused by her words because his brow is scrunched up

"No daddy not that. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I was such a bitch growing up. I'm sorry I smoked weed. Im sorry i stole your 100 year old whiskey when I was 15 and drank it all and then i threw up in the boat house and Told you the dog did it. I'm sorry I hit your car into the trash cans and I blamed it on Teddy. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm just so fucking sorry for everything daddy" she breaks out in full blown sobs and Christian wraps her in his arms and kisses her head

"Phoebe I knew it wasn't a dog that threw up in the boathouse"

"You did? How did you know?" she wipes her eyes and nose in the handkerchief he hands her

"Because we never had a dog Phoebe-Grace" he chuckles and we all laugh

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. God I was so drunk. That whiskey was good though" she grins up at him and looks like a little girl

"yeah well i will never know seeing as that whiskey was a one of a kind bottle that was worth over $100,000." he scowls at her but then his face softens "you were never a disappointment to me Phoebe. Not once. I don't know if you remember it or not but when you were 13 and Teddy was 15, Bill Gates gave a speech at your school after spending time with the pupils. When he was finished I walked over and shook his hand and do you know what he said to me?" she shakes her head

"He said "Grey, your son will make you proud, but that girl of yours will make us all proud""

"Bill Gates said that?"

"Yep word for word. I've always been proud of you Phoebe. The past is the past let's move on and put it all behind us, ok peanut?"

"Yes daddy" she snuggles back into the bed and smiles a contented smile. I can actually feel the tension that has been lingering between Christian and Phoebe disappear.

"god I can't believe someone shot at you!" Christian gasps like he has now only just figured out someone fired at her

"Dad, I saw the shooter aim the gun and it wasn't at me It was at mom. That's why I pushed her out the way" the colour drains from Christians face.

"What? they were shooting at Ana?"

"Yeah the sun reflected off the lens of the sights on the rifle and whoever it was had it aiming right at mom, I was standing off to the left of her so im positive it was at her"

Before any of us can comment Taylor walks in and I can tell he wants to pull Christian out of the room and tell him something but I want to know what is going on

"What's going on Taylor?"

"I just heard from Welsh. He took a team to the homes of Elena Lincoln and Parker Read. Elena is missing and Parker Read was found with a bullet in his head in Elena's basement.

"Oh my god! Did he take his own life or did someone kill him?" I can't believe he is dead.

"he was executed point blank in his head and there was...ummm"

"Spit it out Jason!" I don't think my husband can take much more today

"He had pictures of Phoebe, Paige, Ana and Mia. The picture of Phoebe had a big cross through it and there was a note"

"What did the note say?" I have a sinking feeling in my stomach

"It said "One down, Three to go""


	19. Rules are made to be broken

**PHOEBES POV **

"I don't care I'm going home!"

"Mrs Conners! You were shot less than 12 hours ago! You need to rest and you need to be kept under observation for at least the next 24hours"

Dr Kingsman has been lecturing me for ten minutes now and I have come to the end of my rope! I have already removed the hideous hospital gown that they put me in and I have changed into a pair of jeans that I haven't been able to button or zip up and one of Dominic's white vests which I found in the bottom of the duffle bag that one of the security guys brought over.

"Dr, all I will be doing if I stay in here is laying in bed! I can do that at home, the difference is at home I won't be in constant fear that the shooter is going to come back and finish the job! Now please! Get me the discharge papers!" I all but snarl at him and he walks out without saying a word.

I can't just sit here for the next day and a half and not know what is happening. My children are at Escala and that is where I will be! My husband, the traitor, tried to talk the doctors into keeping me here and when I basically hit the roof he stormed out the door muttering things like "never listens" "Pigheaded" and my personal favourite "Spank some sense into her"

I get off the bed and try again to zip and button my jeans one handed which is impossible. My arm is bandaged from my wrist all the way up my arm and then across my chest around my back to my shoulder and then it's being held against my torso by a sling.

"Need a hand?" I turn and find Dominic leaning in the door frame watching me struggle with my zip. I drop my one good arm and huff. He saunters over to me and I can tell he is smirking even though I won't look at him. It doesn't happen very often but once and a while he makes me so mad I revert to my petulant teenager attitude.

He turns my chin so I am looking at him and then he lowers his hand and slowly does my zip up and then my button and not once does he take his eyes off mine! Damn him! He knows what he is doing to me. I start to squirm a bit and I know my face is flushed. When ever he is within a one foot radius of me I get turned on! Well if he thinks I am going to fuck him any time soon he is very much mistaken! He should have sided with me over the doctor. I'm his wife for Christ sake!

"There you go wifey, all done" When all i do is glare at him he takes a couple of steps back and looks at me from head to toe. He takes my hand And pulls me into the bathroom, he kicks the door closed with his foot and then pins me to it with his hips while his hands are firmly planted on my ass

"If you think we are going to have sex you are out of your mind Dominic-Robert Conners! "

"I didn't bring you in here to have sex Phoebe-Grace Grey-Conners! I brought you in here to tell a few ground rules for you leaving this hospital!"

"I am a full grown woman! I don't need fucking rules! And I wouldn't listen to you anyway!" I shout and try to get out of his grasp but he just puts his thigh between both of mine and holds me tight until I give up and look up at him with fire in my eyes.

"If you are quite finished? The only reason I am allowing you and yes I mean allowing you out of this hospital is because I'm going crazy with wanting to be with you and wanting to be with the kids! Rule number one, and you will fucking listen! You are not and I repeat NOT to leave Escala until this nut job is caught! Number 2, you will not try and play hero! I know you Phoebe and I know you want to go out and look for the shooter yourself! And rule number 3 and I mean this like nothing I have ever meant before...don't you ever fucking scare me like that again! If I ever lost it it would kill me. Do you understand?" if he hadn't said the last bit I would be vibrating with fury but I can see the look of fear in his eyes and it softens me right up so I gently wrap my good arm around the back of his head and pull him to me for a kiss.

"You're right I'm sorry. And I will listen to your rules, even if you did go all caveman when you told me"

"Don't act like you are not turned the fuck on! I can feel you through my jeans Phoebe!" to prove his point he slowly rubs his knee into my crotch making me moan but before we can take it any further we hear the door to the other room open.

Once all the paper works is signed I walk out and I am not at all shocked to see 7 of my fathers security team waiting for me. We walk out the hospital and get into a convoy of Escalades. I can't help the icy fear that runs up my spine as I look out the window looking for, well I don't know and I doubt that the fucker who shot me is walking around town with a rifle.

"You ok baby?" Dominic must sense I am having a mini freak out and he pulls me over so I am sat on his lap.

When we get in the underground garage at Escala we are greeted by Taylor who goes up in the elevator with us. Seeing as its only 6am I expect everyone to be sleeping but when I enter the great room I am met by my parents, Teddy and Paige who are all sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and tea.

Dominic told me on the way here that my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins are on the floor below us in the corporate suite and the children are in the penthouse asleep in the master bedroom because my father was worried about them waking up and falling down the stairs. Ava is on her way back from Portland where she met up with some of her friends from college and she should be here in the next hour or so.

I quickly walk into the bedroom to check on my kids and I just about stop myself from crying. God if that bullet would have been a little lower it would have killed me and I would have never seen my children again. All three of them are fast asleep with Bobby in the middle of the 2 girls. I give them all a kiss and walk back out to the great room where my mom hands me a coffee

"How are you feeling baby girl?"

"I'm fine mom, a bit sore but I have painkillers. I know I wasn't supposed to leave but I just can't be away from my children at the minute not with that madman out there"

"Mad woman" my father interjects with a grim look on his face.

"woman?"

"Yeah, Welsh called just before you came back. Forensics were done and processed faster than usual after I promised the chief of police a hefty contribution for the policeman's ball. The bullet that caught you lodged into the back wall of the house and there was a partial print and it matched Parker Read. Hair and fingernail samples were found under Parkers nails and they match Elena Lincoln." he rubs the back of his neck and I go to say something but I realise Teddy and Paige are in the room and I'm not sure how much he has shared with them

"Say what you want Pheebs. I told Teddy and Paige everything I told you" he is trying to be as casual as possible but I can tell that he never wanted for us kids to know about his lifestyle before mom came into the picture

"She will slip up dad and they will find her. We just have to stick together. It's not your fault that some sick geriatric bleach blonde fuck wants something that has been moms for 30 years. God I hate jealous women!"

"God you are 100% your fathers daughter Phoebe you need to curb your language" my mother tuts and it makes me giggle.

"Umm daddy do you have a photo of this Elena woman?" Paige asks him

"umm sure" he takes his phone out and taps a few buttons and hands it to her. As soon as she sees the picture she gasps

"I know her!"

"WHAT?" we all yell at the same moment making her jump

"I mean is don't know her know her. I've seen her outside of Paul's place a few times. She was really weird. One time she asked me if I could handle a cat. I told her I was allergic and walked away" she shrugs.

The situation is not funny at all, but hearing that my little sister told a hardcore BDSM Dominatrix that she was allergic to a cat thinking cat as in feline, not, O'9tails! I burst out laughing and I am soon followed by my mother but my father, husband and brother are not impressed. I lean over and kiss her head while my giggles subside

"Oh baby sister you are just too precious" I tell her and she frowns

"Why what did I say wrong? Ewwww wait did she mean like cat as in the whip kind?" I slowly nod my head and she scrunched her face up

"Ewwww that's just wrong. How can people get off on pain? I don't get it"

"I'll give you a few pointers later" I wiggle my eyebrows at her

"You will do no such thing Phoebe Grace!" I think I have traumatised my father and just because I am a bit loopy from the pain pills I decide to freak Teddy out too.

"Hey Ted? Escala is your apartment now right? You live here?" I ask him while looking over the rim of my coffee mug

"Yes I do..I moved in here after I graduated law school. Why do you ask?"

"The master bedroom is yours?" I ask slowly and I can see the evil eye my mom is giving me. She knows where I am going with this.

"Yes it is, what is your point Phoebe?" good, he's irritated

"Oh I was just wondering how it felt to know your sister AND your mother lost their virginity in that room!" he spits his coffee out all over my dad making me laugh my ass off.

"How did you know my first time was In there i Never told you that?" Paige screeches and the whole room falls silent and she clamps her hand over her mouth like she didn't mean to say that out loud

"I meant me Paige...wait hold the phone are you telling me that you..." at this point my father and Teddy both storm out the room and I hear my father start muttering things like " Never needed to know that" "No control over any of my kids" "Gonna kill that fucker Paul!" and Dominic follows him out the room laughing

I turn back to Paige and she is blood red in the face and she won't look my mother in the eye

"Oh my god! I can't believe all three of us did it here for the first time!" I clap my hands. I'm not sure why. Must be the pills

"That is sick! I actually feel sick!" Paige is in deep trauma

"Ok I know I'm gong to regret this but Paige, I know why Phoebe was up here alone with Dominic. How did you get the codes and how did security not know?" she stands with her hands on her hips glaring at my sister

"Well Paul and I were shopping down town and we just decided to...do it...and Escala was the closes place. Dad isn't very original with the code and I tried a few and 1009 worked and I told my CPO we were studying and it was that dumb ass Johnson and he never used to fill the reports out correctly" she shrugs

I pour us a cup of coffee and make my mom a cup of tea

"I would like to raise a toast. To the men we love and the bed we've shared, I think it's safe to say that Teddy and Daddy are traumatised, so cheers" they don't move for about 5 seconds and then they both laugh and we clink mugs.

Our mom has never been one of those overbearing mothers, she has always been one of the girls. I think it stems from her relationship with grandma Carla, or rather the lack of relationship. She has never really played a part in any of our lives and we only used to see her if we flew to her. I haven't seen her since I was 15 and she didn't meet Paige until she was almost 4 years old because my mother refused to fly to Georgia. I think my mom rings her a couple of times a month but apart from that she isint in any of our lives and to be honest, none of us care.

We all start talking girl talk while my mom fusses over my arm when we hear my father scream

"WHAT? FUCK! what's the damage? MOTHER FUCKING FUCK!" my father storms into the room and throws his phone at the nearest wall

"Christian what's wrong? What happened?" my mother walks over and wraps Her arms around him which instantly calms him

"That fucking bitch set fire to my boat!" he screams and I can see he is close to the edge.

We all try and calm him down But he starts to pace like a lion. I hear my cell phone ring in the kitchen I answer it without looking at the screen

"Hello?"

**"I knew Parker wasn't man enough to get the job done"** I've never heard her voice before but I know it's Elena

"You fucking bitch when I get my hands on you I'm going to.."

**"Enough with the threats little girl, I am in charge and you will listen to me otherwise I have someone here who will pay the price"** in the background I can hear someone crying

"Who is that?" my blood has ran cold

**"you don't get to ask the questions little girl. I want you to meet me in 2 hours at the industrial estate where you used to have your little races"**

"And what if I don't?"

**"Then say goodbye to Ava" **


	20. The final showdown

**HI EVERYONE **

**FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK A FEW REVIEWERS. IF I MISS ANY 1 i AM SORRY SO THIS IS A THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER**

**Mic476. R-J Briggs. Christian616. Shan36. ChrissyK. Shalonda33. Ragumer. 1961littlemissy. Lovesfiftyshades. Karashin. Sbm2384. Chastity618. Anonymousgirlone. Anagrey76. JG. Megis37. AbbykayX02. Cyntia74. **

**And all my guest reveiwers And the people who have inboxed me. **

**THANK YOU.**

**there is only one more chapter after this and then maybe a epilogue (Maybe) but I really want to upload my Ana and Christian story. **

**I was going to finish up with the Grey cross generation too but I think I will keep going with that one because it's funny and light with no bad guys. It's a happy place.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews**

**Cheers**

**Lorna x**

**PHOEBES POV**

Fuck fuck fuck and double fuck! I stand like a statue just staring at my phone where the bitch just hung up on me. She can't have Ava she's lying!

My father sent 2 of his men to go get her from Portland. She went out with her friends last night to go bar hopping! She called me about 3 hours ago saying she was on her way home with the 2 security guys! That fucking Botox blonde bitch is lying and trying to get me to walk into her trap.

I have convinced myself that Ava is safe until I focus on the screen of my phone and see that my last call came from "Ava Grey" fuck she really has her. Or she could just have her phone! Shit!

There is no way I am going to the old race track on my own! She must be really dumb if she thinks I would try to get away from security! We need a plan

"DAD!" I scream and everyone runs into the kitchen

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" my father skids to halt next to me checking me from head to foot, for blood I'm sure.

"Dad she has Ava she just called me and she wants me to go to her or she's going to hurt Ava dad" I start talking and crying at the same time and my father scoops me up and walks me to the sofa.

I see Teddy bolt out the room, no doubt to go get Taylor, Sawyer, Elliott and Kate. My mom hands me a bottle of water and Dominic sits down in front of me holding my hand while my dad rubs circles on my back trying to get me to calm down because I am hyperventilating. I can't get her voice out of my mind

_Say goodbye to Ava. Say goodbye to Ava. Say goodbye to Ava_.

I look up and Kate and Elliott run off the elevator along with Teddy, Taylor and Sawyer

"Phoebe what did she say? How can she have Ava? She has two CPOs with her? Did she say where she was? Is Ava ok? Oh my god I don't believe this" Kate is hysterical and my mom pulls her into a hug.

"All she said was that Parker didn't get the job done and she told me to meet her in 2 hours at the old industrial area where I raced cars in high school otherwise..." I can't say it,I choke backs another sob.

"Are we sure she has her?" My father asks just as Taylor walks away to answer his phone

"the call came from Ava's number...dad we need to get ever single member of the security team ready. I'm going to meet her like she asked"

Both my husband, father and brother all roar at the same time

"LIKE FUCK YOU ARE" "HELL NO" "OVER MY DEADBODY"

I hold my hand up to silence them all. I am not a child and I will not be told what to do

"Short of chaining me to the wall I am going. She has Ava! I will wear a bullet proof vest, I will drive over in one of the R8s which have trackers and bulletproof glass! The full team goes in all of them armed to the max! As soon as i get out the car and Elena revels herself and we have visual on Ava, take Elena down! I don't care if she takes a bullet in the leg, arm, chest or head! As soon as she's down I will tackle her and then the team move in. If anyone can think of a better plan, please, I'm all ears?" I snarl at all three of them and I start pacing like a lion.

I may only have one good arm at the moment and I am in more pain than I have let on but I know I can take the bitch. I've been practicing Krav Maga for almost 8 years and I have sparred with a 6th belt dan master! And I know for a full fact that I could take any member of my fathers team in a hand to hand fight! Well if I had two good arms I could.

Taylor walks back into the great room looking deathly pale

"Taylor what's wrong?" I ask him making everybody turn to look at him

"That was a detective from the SPD. Half an hour ago they came across the SUV that Davis and Ryan were driving Ava home in..." he takes a deep breath and I can tell he is struggling with his emotions

"Davis and Ryan are both dead. Ryan took a bullet to the chest and Davis was shot in the back. SPD called me because I was point of contact on both their IDs" his eyes are glassy with tears. He has known Ryan for almost 30 years and he trained Davis himself when he joined my fathers team.

I'm not waiting around anymore, Elena has killed 3 people now, the longer she has Ava the slimmer the chance we will get her back alive.

1 hour and 42 minutes later and I am pulling into the old race park. If it were up to my husband and father I would be chained to the wall like I suggested, it wasn't until Kate dropped to her knees and begged then to get her daughter back did they finally get on board with my plan.

I am wearing a Kevlar vest and much to my fathers annoyance I have 9mm tucked into my waist band. He thinks I don't know how to handle a gun but what he doesn't know is that when we were kids and we would stay at grandpa Rays he taught Teddy and I to shoot.

I am driving my mothers red Audi R8 for two reasons, one because it is completely bullet proof and two, we are hoping to lure Elena out as fast as possible and the one thing we are 100% sure of is that she hates my mother. I drove most of the journey in the SUV that was driven by Sawyer because of my arm i Took it out of the sling and the R8 is a automatic so I should be ok to drive.

As I drive in from the West the rest of the security team are coming in covertly from the North,East and South. They all have sniper rifles and there are over a dozen officers from the SPD descending upon her as well. We had to tell them our plan and they all agreed that it was the best way to draw her out. My father, mother, Elliott, Kate and Dominic are in a SUV behind all the security waiting for the all clear. Teddy, Paige and Katelynn stayed behind with the kids. I am wearing a wire and i have a pinhead camera attached to my shirt so everyone will be able to see and hear what is being said.

I pull up right in the middle of the estate in the middle of all the buildings and I get out the car leaving the door open like Taylor told me too with the key in the ignition just in case I need to make a quick get away.

My eyes dart from building to building to try and see any movement but everything is still. Deathly still. There isn't even a breeze. My adrenaline is pumping in my veins but I'm not scared. I am doing this for a member of my family and that bitch is going to pay for messing with us!

Off to my left a door opens and Elena breezes out looking smug holding a gun in her hand. She is wearing black slacks, black shirt and black boots.****_she must not have got the memo that black is soooolast season_!

"Where is Ava?"

"She's around" I grit my teeth at her response. The team can't move in or kill the bitch until we know where Ava is.

"What's your game Elena? What do you want?"

"I want your precious father to suffer like I have all these years! He left me for that gold digging whore and he never looked back! I made him the man he is, I was the one who took him from a pathetic excuse of a human being to the controlled driven man he became and then he fucking turned his back on me!" she screams.

Out of the corner of my eye I see one of the security team on the roof but I don't look directly at him so I don't give away his position. Everything is set I just need to get her to tell us where Ava is or I need to stall her so that the team can break Into the back of the building and search for her. I swear right now with god as my witness, if Ava is dead I'm putting a bullet straight between Elena's eyes and I will fucking laughshield I do it.

"You didn't make my father Elena he made himself! And then my mother healed the damage that YOU had done to him and SHE was the person who made my dad the man his is! The man you knew the controlled, cold, heartless, angry man is long dead and in his place is a loving, kind, HAPPY person who's face lights up when my mother walks into the room"

"YOUR MOTHER IS NOTHING BUT WHORE!"

"IF SHE'S A WHORE THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I am seething! My blood is boiling in my veins and I close the gap between us. No one talks about my mother like that!

"Why now Elena? Why after all these years have you now decided to try and destroy my father?" I have to keep her talking. The team must be in place by now surly? I have my phone in my jeans pocket and when they find Ava the plan is to text me so it vibrates and then I need to get the fuck outta here!

"I want to hurt him like he hurt me! For the last 8 years he has been a shell of a man because one of his Golden Grey Girls has been away from him and seeing him down and out made me feel happy because he was getting a taste of his own medicine, losing someone who he created! But then at Carricks funeral when I was watching his grief from the shadows because I have been fucking exiled from all social events for the last 25 years, I watched as you turned up with that meat head you call a husband and he looked at you like his world was compleat again! Daddy's little girl was home and he got that spark back in his eye. I was fifty fucking feet away and I saw it. I will destroy him like he destroyed me! Originally I was going to Kill him and watch his little bookworm wife suffer but then I thought, why not watch HIM suffer when he loses his precious girls, one by fucking one" she points the gun right at me but behind her I see the door of the warehouse open slightly and a very battered, bloody and bruised Ava limps towards her silently with a piece of pipe in her hand. I make eye contact with her for a fraction of a second and then focus back on Elena

"Any last words?" she sneers at me

"actually yeah. When I leave here and your botoxed ass is either in a body bag or on its way to jail where you will rot let me tell you what I am going to do. I am going to go downtown and along with my sexy as sin husband I am going to buy all the salons that you still own and then I'm going to gut them, redo them and then I'm going to rename them all Anastasia's" I know I have hit a nerve because she starts to shake raising the gun towards my head.

Ava lunges and hits her straight on the back of the head causing them both to fall to the ground. Elena turns and points the gun at Ava and shoots missing her but about 3 inches with the bullet bouncing off the concreat.

I run and kick the gun out of her hand and then get on top of her and I let the punches rain down on her with my one good hand. I let 8 years of frustration out on her ugly, nasty, lizard like face telling her who the punches are from inbetween each blow.

"THAT'S FOR MY FATHER...THAT'S FOR MY MOTHER...THAT'S FOR GETTING ME FUCKING SHOT...THAT'S FOR AVA...THAT'S FOR CALLING MY MOTHER A WHORE...THAT'S FOR CALLING MY HUSBAND A MEAT HEAD" I pull my fist back and as hard as I possible can I punch her straight on the bridge of the nose hearing the bone shatter "AND THAT ONE IS ON BEHALF OF THE 15 YEAR OLD BOY YOU ABUSED AND BEAT YOU SICK TWISTED FUCK!"

I am pulled off the whore but someone putting their arm around my waist and when I look it's my father. All around us are members of the security team and the police and around Ava are a team of paramedics

"Shes out cold baby girl. I think it's safe to say you beat the holy bejesus out of her" I turn around just as the police are cuffing Elena and a paramedic walks over to see what type of condition she is in. With a bit of luck she will have to eat through a straw for the rest of her evil life.

I walk over to where Ava is being loaded onto a stretcher with Elliott and Kate either side of her. God she looks rough!

I reach out and grab her hand, she's awake thank god and she has a smirk playing on her lips so I try to bring a little humour to the situation

"Well...I'm not going to beat around the bush cousin, You look like hell"

"I feel like hell. That fucking bitch beat me with a fucking whip while I was handcuffed to to a pipe but thanks to our days of sneaking out the house when we were kids I know how to pick a lock" she chuckles and then winces

"I knew that would come in handy one day" I laugh with tears running down my face. I move to the side so she can be loaded into the ambulance with her parents.

Strong arms wrap around me from behind and I turn and sob into Dominic's chest. It's over. Elena will rot in a prison somewhere and Parker is dead. We can all get on with our lives without worring about psychos coming of the woodwork.

I look across and I see Elena being put on a stretcher which she gets cuffed to and I watch as my mother unwraps herself from my father and walks over to Elena. She grabs her hair and pulls Elena's ear up to her lips. I don't know what my mother says to her but Elena goes white and then she try's to lunge at my mother but the cuffs prevent it and my mother hauls off and punches her straight in the middle of the face knocking Elena out cold again. When she turns my mother has a look of deep satisfaction on her face. She walks over to my father and on the last step she jumps and wraps her jean clad legs around his waist kissing him like they are teenagers, oblivious to the crowd around them. Ewwww. Just Ewwww!

"Come on baby let's go home. I already spoke to the police and they said they can take your statement tomorrow" he kisses the back of my neck and I lead him over to my mothers R8. He smirks when I make him get in the passenger side and I take the driver side

"Baby your arm, let me drive"

"I think you're forgetting who the queen of these streets are Dominic" I smirk as I put my sunglasses on

"Oh really? Well I think YOU are forgetting who the King of these streets are"

"Fancy a little wager?" I look across at him and he has a smile playing on his lips

"State your game"

"You. Me. Both in Audi R8s. Once around the circuit. First over the finish line wins"

"What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want...and I mean anything?" I lick my lips and he moans thinking of what we could do.

"And what do you get if you win?"

"In that case it's lady's choice" oh Mr Conners the things I have in store for you.

"Ok deal" he leans over and we seal our deal with a kiss

We will have to wait a few days until our R8s are delivered from San Francisco and then it's race time.

We met on these streets and we started our relationship on these streets and in 3 days time we will finally see who is the better driver.


	21. The Final Race

**HI GUYS**

**SO HERE IT IS, THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**I WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERY PERSON WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED OR PM'D ME. **

**I HAVE LOVED LOVED LOVED WRITING THIS STORY BUT I HAVE SO MANY OTHER IDEAS I WANT TO POST AND I WANT TO HAVE COMPLEATED STORIES BEFORE I UPLOAD NEW ONES. THIS WILL BE MY THIRD COMPLEATED STORY AND I WILL HAVE 2 ONGOING STORIES MY FUNNY STORY THE GREY CROSS GENERATION AND MY NEW A&C STORY WHICH WILL BE CALLED **

**THE TIES THAT BIND.**

**I WILL POST AN EXTRA CHAPTER OF THIS STORY JUST TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT MY ANA AND CHRISTIAN STORY IS UP.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SPEAK TO YOU ALL SOON**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X **

**PHOEBES POV**

Its been 6 weeks since Elena was arrested. My arm is finally out of the sling and things have gone back to normal, well as normal as the Grey family can be.

Myself, Dominic and the kids have all settled into our new home on the sound and I can honestly say, I've never been this happy.

We enrolled the girls into the same private school that I attended when I was a child and so far we have only been called into the principles office once. The girls decided it would be a good idea to sneak out of class and sunbathe on the school roof! Needless to say Dominic and I flipped the fuck out! Yes we were mad at the girls because once again they escaped and wandered off but we were fuming with the school. How 2 five year old girls managed to get out of a locked classroom, through a card activated security door AND up a fire escape that had an alarm on it to get up on the roof without one single person seeing them is anybody's guess. When we asked the girls how they did it we got a joint response of "We are not talking without a lawyer present" I had to walk away from them because I was trying to stay mad but when they said that I burst out laughing.

To all our shock the same night It all went down with Elena, Teddy asked Katelynn to move into Escala with him and she said yes. They decided that life was too short so why wait? They are so in love it's sick! 2 weeks ago I went to Escala to pick Katelynn up so we could go shopping and I walked in on them having sex against a wall in the great room. I screamed and then Teddy turned around and well, let's just say I saw something no sister should ever see!.

Because Dominic and I are not 100% hands on with GC Clubs,Inc I started helping Paige with all her charity work. I absolutely love it! My sister and I have such a laugh together it makes me wish I had come home years ago but I know everything happens for a reason. If we had come back 5 years ago my father and Dominic would not be as close as they are now. I was right all along. They have a full on bromance going on! They have gone fishing out on my dads boat a few times, they have been to a Mariners game and they even went out and got rip roaring drunk one night. When my mom and I went to pick them up because they had been drunk dialling us both all night, we found them at a karaoke bar singing a duet of "Sex on fire" by the kings of Leon. Mom and I decided to stay and film them on our phones but we ended up getting drunk with them, it was a fantastic night.

It was Paige's birthday 3 weeks ago and her boyfriend shocked us all when he got down on one knee in the middle of family dinner and he proposed and she said yes. He had asked my fathers permission the day before and Paul told me it was the most scared he had ever been in his life because my father said nothing for a full 5 minutes and then he said "If you treat Paige the way Dominic treats Phoebe you will be fine. Anything less and Taylor will use your body for target practice". It made me smile when I heard this because it was at that moment that I knew my father truly accepted my husband and the past was the past.

When my father first found out about us I thought he would have a heart attack and now he is calling my husband, son. I never knew how my father found out about us but a week ago he told me and I laughed so hard I fell off my seat.

Apparently he was in his office with, Ros, Andrea, my mom, Taylor, Sawyer and my moms assistant Hannah, when he hit the wrong button on his touch screen remote that controls all the TV screens behind his desk and instead of showing them his itinerary for an upcoming trip he was taking with my mom it showed the footage that was from the CCTV camera in the elevator at Escala...where at the time I happened to be pressed up against the elevator wall with my arms and legs entwined around Dominic's hips, making out with him like there was no tomorrow. He told me that everyone's jaw dropped and Ros started to laugh and told Andrea to pay up. Apparently Ros had her suspicions about us after Dominic's trip to New York when she over heard him on the phone to me saying "I love you Phee" and she put 2 and 2 together.

Tonight is the night that Dominic and I are going to race our R8s and finally find out which of us is the better driver. Gail is looking after the kids for us because the rest of the family all have plans tonight.

I put the finishing touches to my outfit of black jeans, black boots, a white vest and a small leather jacket over the top just as Dominic walks in

"You ready baby?"

"Yep. Let me just grab my phone and I am all set" we walk down the stairs and I grab my phone from the kitchen and we walk out and get into our R8s. His is black and mine is red, they both have the same size engines and the same modifications so it will be a fair race. We head on over to the old estate and we cant help over taking each other on the freeway. Each time we would pass each other we would both start smirking, the last time he overtook me I made him almost crash because I pulled my vest up and flashed him my boob and then I floored it beating him to the track.

When I park up I get a small chill as I look at the door that only 6 weeks ago Elena came through with a gun.

The day she was arrested her house was searched and the police found pictures that she had downloaded off the Internet of boys. Very young boys of 15 and 16 so she was also charged with possession of inappropriate picture of children. Word must have got around the prison she was being held in until she could stand trial and on her third night there a riot broke out. According to what Welsh and Taylor could find out,Elena was dragged from her cell by her hair by over a dozen inmates. She was tied to a chair in the middle of the cell block and they took turns punching and slapping her around. During the riot all the CCTV cameras were smashed so nobody knows who did it or how they got it into the prison but someone poured gasoline all over her and then struck a match.

By the time the prison guards could put the fire out she was nothing but a pile of ash.

Oh well life goes on!

Dominic pulls up and I get back in my car and we line up at our makeshift start/finish line. I put on my Fast Car song and then lower my window. We have both set an alarm on our phones which will go off at exactly 6pm which is in about a minute

"Just to let you know Mr Conners...when I win this race my prize will be you submitting to me fully in our new play room for a month" the hidden room in our closet has been filled with a cross, a bed with shackles, a spanking bench, sex swing, bondage horse and a built in hidden shelving unit that houses more sex toys that The Crypt. So far we have taken it in turns topping but the thought of having him submit to me for a week turns me on to no end!

"And just to let you know Mrs Grey-Conners, when I win, you will be the one submitting to ME for a month and let me tell you, I'm itching to get you on that spanking bench baby" he gives me a sexy smirk and I swear I feel it in my groin. We haven't tried the spanking bench yet because we get so turned on we end up fucking the life out of each other before we can get to it.

We both focus on the road and I put my car in gear. I put my window back up and tighten my grip on the wheel. The alarm goes off and I floor it. I hit 60mph in less than 3 seconds but so does Dominic and we are neck and neck, the first corner comes up and I drop a gear, breaking slightly which makes me drift around the corner, I get about 20 feet in front of Dominic but in the next turn I lose a bit of grip and go a bit wide which makes Dominic catch up with me, we get to the home straight about 200 feet from the finish line and there is is not an inch between us when out of nowhere a white Audi R8 pulls out in front of us making us both jam our breaks on and we both spin in a compleat 360 sliding out of control

"FUCK!" I scream and quickly put the car back in gear and race to the finish line just as Dominic crosses and there is no way to tell who won because we cross at the same time.

I get out of my car and slam the door just as Dominic does and I march over to the white car

"Hey Asshole are you out of your fucking mind? You could have fucking killed us" I scream and the doors open of the white R8 and out get the last 2 people in the world I ever thought would be found at a street race circuit.

My parents!

"What the fuck?" I screech and Dominic starts laughing his head off

"Hi honey, fancy seeing you here" my mom giggles and my dad wraps his arms around her kissing her neck. Eww gross!

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well honey you were saying the other night how you loved racing so your father and I decided to see what all the fuss is about and well...it's kinda sexy"

"Eww momma noooooo! Eurg you two freak me out ya know that?" I huff making Dominic laugh and kiss my temple. My father holds open the passenger door for my mom to get in but before she does she looks at me over her shoulder

"Oh and honey, I'd stay away from make out point if I were you, Daddy and I need to christen this bitch" with that she laughs, I go white, Dominic looks like he is going to puke and my father actually giggles, they get in the car and roar off into the sunset.

"Dominic"

"Yes baby?"

"Call Dr Flynn, I think I'm going to need a few sessions"


	22. NEW STORY BEING POSTED

HI EVERYONE

MY NEW STORY IS BEING POSTED NOW

IT'S CALLED

THE TIES THAT BIND US

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT

AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FEED BACK FROM FAMILY TIES

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST

CHEERS

LORNA X


End file.
